Crime and Punishment
by minamintsoo
Summary: Oh Sehun, ketua mafia terkejam di Korea yang jatuh hati pada kepolosan Xi Luhan. Ia berniat mendapatkan Luhan tanpa mengenalkannya pada dunia hitam yang digelutinya, namun apa yang akan dilakukannya saat Sehun tahu rahasia Luhan? Mampukah ia menolong Luhan dari penderitaan serta Luhan yang ternyata sudah mengetahui semuanya? HUNHAN. EXO pairings. Warning: Yaoi,Violence,NC,Blood
1. Prolog

Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. i just own the story

Prolog

* * *

Oh Sehun.

Pria mapan berusia 27 tahun itu tengah melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

Menyuruh anak buahnya menghabisi siapapun yang tak patuh padanya maupun melanggar kontrak perjanjian yang telah mereka buat. Ketua mafia di Korea Selatan dengan usia termuda itu berhasil menaklukan semua geng lainnya dengan mudah berkat ayahnya, sang batu lompatan.

Terlihat tubuh jangkungnya tengah berdiri tegap dengan senyum angkuh di atap sebuah gedung besar. Di kedua sisinya dan belakangnya terdapat beberapa orang kepercayaan seorang Oh Sehun. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin malam yang dingin menusuk, sekilas menampilkan tatapan kejam dari kedua matanya.

Dihadapannya, dua orang sedang berlutut dengan hanya mengenakan boxer mereka saja. Wajah dan tubuh mereka penuh lembam serta darah dari luka yang disebabkan oleh orang kepercayaan Oh Sehun. Laki-laki itu masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuka mulutnya yang selalu irit bicara.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertanya, apa kalian bisa bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan bos bodoh kalian itu?", yang sebenarnya baru untuk kedua kalinya.

Kedua orang yang tengah menderita itu semakin tertekan. Dengan gemetar mereka menjawab ya. Tidak ingin nyawa mereka melayang. Sosok di hadapan mereka menyeringai. Sehun menyentikkan tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan tersebut, dua orang dari sisinya memaksa mereka berdiri dan memberikan mereka ponsel.

"Sekarang, cari dan bawa bos bedebah itu ke hadapanku dengan sejumlah uang yang sudah ia janjikan dalam waktu 24 jam. Jika melewati batas waktu, nyawa dan organ tubuh kalian yang menjadi tanggungannya."

Kedua orang tersebut langsung membungkuk 90 derajat, meninggalkan Oh Sehun dan anggotanya yang masih berada di sana.

"Bos, sekarang sudah hampir fajar. Kita harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Besok siang akan ada pertemuan penting dengan klan Anha," ucap Kris, tangan kanan Oh Sehun nomor satu. Ia membantu Sehun memakai mantelnya.

"Hm... Aku tahu. Ayo pulang."

Dan semuanya kembali menuju Seoul dengan pesawat pribadi milik Oh Sehun.

Sesampainya di Gimpo Airport, Oh Sehun dan lainnya bergerak menyebar agar tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun sepanjang perjalanan.

Setidaknya itu upaya.

Sehun diserang oleh geng mafia yang bisa dibilang sangat rendahan cara bermainnya jika ia boleh berkomentar. Ia merasa geng itu benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Dua peluru bersarang di bahu dan lengan kirinya. Sehun berhasil kabur, namun ia tidak sempat mengkontak rekan-rekannya akan lokasinya sebab darah yang keluar cukup membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

-exo-

.

Xi Luhan baru saja tiba dari China. Pesawatnya mendarat pagi in di Gimpo Airport. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun dengan rambut coklat karamel ini dengan gugup berjalan sendirian. Bukan karena ia sendiri dan tak tahu arah.

Luhan sudah lama tinggal di Korea dan ia sering kembali ke kampung halamannya hanya sekedar menumpahkan rasa rindu dan mencari aman.

Ya, aman.

 _Tenang, Xi Luhan. Kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kau Xi Luhan yang kuat dan ceria._

Ia kerap kali memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil mendorong koper hitamnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Di tengah kesibukannya dengan dunia sendiri, Luhan mendengar keributan tidak jelas yang berakhir dengan suara tembakan beruntun.

Xi Luhan terlonjak kaget.

 _Ini di airport._

 _Ada apa? Apa ada teroris?_

Matanya menangkap seorang pria paruh baya tengah menembak pemuda yang usianya dikira hanya selisih beberapa tahun. Darah merah segar dan wanginya menguar menusuk bagi seorang Xi Luhan walau berdiri cukup jauh.

Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menggeluti hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang bukan karena melihat pemuda itu, namun darah tersebut. Luhan menahan diri, melawan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya mengikuti pria yang kabur tertembak tadi. Ketika Xi Luhan melihat pria itu jatuh ke tanah yang penuh salju, hatinya tercelos sakit. Salju putih berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Betapa kasihannya dirimu."


	2. Chapter 1

Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. i only own the story

Chapter 1

* * *

Xi Luhan, mahasiswa mungil bermata rusa itu menatapi sosok yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sosok itu tertidur pulas dengan wajah tentram. Terlihat bahu dan lengan kirinya diperban rapi walau darah masih menembus. Pemuda itu terjaga sepanjang malam. Nalurinya secara alamiah memanggil ambulans dan akhirnya mengurusi semua administrasi rumah sakit.

Ia tidak mengenal pria yang terluka ini. Namun, selalu saja... Secara alami ia bertindak. Xi Luhan memberitahu para ahli medis bahwa ia menemukan lelaki ini di tengah jalan. Ia juga menanggung semua biaya walau ada kartu identitas di saku sang pria asing. Luhan menatap intens wajah pria yang terlelap itu.

Pria itu memiliki alis tebal, hidung tinggi, bibir tipis yang menggoda, dan rahang yang tegas. Satu kata baginya, tampan.

Luhan harus akui dirinya lelah karena tidak tidur selama hampir dua malam. Ia menguap lebar sebelum menyusul lelaki asing itu ke alam mimpi dengan posisi duduk di sisi ranjang.

.

-exo-

.

Oh Sehun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya kabur, namun ia dengan jelas melihat langit-langit putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun terasa kaku dan berat.

 _Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi setelah aku kabur berpencar?_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sesosok pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyak – baginya –di samping ia berbaring. Ia terkejut, lantas segera terduduk setelah mengeluarkan pekikkan kecil. Matanya membelalak. Ia tidak mengenal bocah ini, pikirnya. Sehun memperhatikannya sekilas. Walau sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni, ia yakin pemuda itu bukanlah seseorang dari klannya.

Xi Luhan samar-samar mendengar suara pekikkan. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata rusanya melihat pria yang terluka itu tengah menyipitkan matanya dan memberi ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara lembut nan halus Luhan menyapu telinga Oh Sehun yang selama ini selalu mendengar suara kasar dan berat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku harus memanggil dokter sekarang," lanjut Luhan.

Oh Sehun mengernyit. "Aku... di rumah sakit?" Xi Luhan memberi anggukkan dengan mata sayu. "Ya. Ini di rumah sakit."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun berusaha berdiri dan melepaskan IV yang masih disambungkan padanya. Ia terlihat buru-buru. Namun, Luhan mencegatnya. "Kau mau ke mana!? Lenganmu terluka dan kau kehilangan banyak darah! Aku harus memanggil dokter untuk mengecekmu hari ini," serunya.

"Aku harus pulang, keluargaku pasti khawatir," ucap Sehun datar. Ya, itulah yang digunakannya sebagai penyamaran agar posisinya tak diketahui oleh orang awam seperti Luhan. Ia dan anggotanya sepakat melakukan kamuflase.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sangat terburu-buru, tapi kau bisa menghubungi mereka sekarang. Kemarin aku mencoba mengkontak salah satu dari mereka tapi ponselmu terkunci. Aku hanya menemukan kartu identitasmu," Luhan meyakinkan.

Biasanya, seorang Oh Sehun akan langsung mengumpat kasar pada orang yang menghalangi keinginannya. Namun, ia orang yang tidak mengenal seorang Oh Sehun. Ditambah lagi, lengannya ternyata terluka cukup parah. Sehun mendesah berat.

"Baik. Panggillah dokter. Dimana ponselku." Sehun menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Xi Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambilnya dari meja nakas dan memberikannya. "Beritahu mereka ini rumah sakit yang di dekat Gimpo Airport. Aku keluar dulu. Jangan coba-coba kabur, Shinhun-ssi."

Tepat Luhan keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun, ia tersenyum miring.

 _Oh Shinhun._

 _Ia membaca kartu identitas palsuku. Dia benar-benar polos atau... hanya pura-pura?_

Namun Sehun tak memperdulikan itu. Sekarang yang penting, ia butuh orang kepercayaannya kemari, kemudian mulai mengawasi sosok pemuda yang membawanya kemari. Mencari tahu tentangnya.

Selang beberapa detik, seseorang dengan suara berat mengangkat telepon. "Halo, Bos—"

"Kris, datang ke rumah sakit dekat Gimpo Airport secepatnya."

"Bos, ada apa? Kemana saja selepas serangan kemarin? Kami sangat khawatir."

"Jika kalian khawatir, datang dan lihat sendiri kondisiku. Aku dirawat di sini oleh seorang pemuda yang tak kukenal. Entah bagaimana ia berniat membawaku disini saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengenalku dengan kartu identitas palsu. Jangan sebutkan hal-hal yang berbau kotor. Berpakaian casual saja."

Tidak ada balasan sejenak dari lawan bicara. "Baik, kami kesana segera, Bos."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Xi Luhan kembali bersama seorang dokter dan perawat. Dokter itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Oh Sehun. Senyum yang bagi Sehun sangat asing. "Siang, Oh Shinhun-ssi, bagaimana kabar anda?", tanya sang dokter.

Sehun hanya memberi anggukan ringan. "Ya. Begitulah."

"Kita obati lukanya dan ganti perban, ya," ucap dokter yang bernama Junmyeon. Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka mengobatinya. Selama ini ia diobati di klinik kecil di mana para dokter illegal berkumpul dengan perawatan yang kurang steril. Untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar perawatan dokter sebenarnya itu berbeda.

Tok, tok, tok.

Pintu ruangan terbukan menampilkan dua sosok pria di sisi pintu. Satu pria berambut hitam pendek bermata tajam dan tinggi, Kris, mengenakan kemeja checkered abu-abunya dengan jeans dan sneaker. Pria yang satu lagi, lebih pendek dari Kris dan berpipi chubby, mengenakan kaos oblong merah dilayered dengan jaket hitam serta celana training dan sneaker biru. Ia terlihat habis nge-gym. Rambutnya hitam seperti Kris, namun lebih panjang. Namanya Xiumin.

"Permisi, Shinhun-ah?", ucap Kris pelan dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya?", sahut Sehun ke arah pintu.

Serentak, semua kepala menuju dua sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun meminta penjelasan. Seolah mengerti, Oh Sehun menjelaskan. "Mereka kakakku, kakak tiri lebih tepatnya."

Pemuda itu mengiyakan. Tak melepaskan matanya dari dua sosok itu. "Yifan hyung – Kris, Minseok hyung –Xiumin, ini orang yang mem—ah, maksudku menolongku." Sehun menunjuk pada pemuda mungil di sisi ranjang dengan mata rusanya.

Xi Luhan menoleh bingung pada pria yang tengah menunjuk padanya. Pasalnya, mereka baru bertatap muka tepat saat Sehun bangun dan belum memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Seharusnya saat ia sadar, Luhan melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Oh, betapa bodohnya Luhan ia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Ia dengan canggung memperkenalkan dirinya pada kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak tiri Oh Shinhun. "Selamat siang, nama saya Xi Luhan." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dan kedua orang itu juga membalasnya.

 _Ternyata namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan._

Sementara kedua kakaknya –penyamaran - berbicara pada dokter Junmyeon, Sehun menatap pemuda manis itu dengan seksama. Ia terlihat polos dengan mata besar, bibir kemerahan yang lembut, dan wajah mungil. Mereka memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun Sehun meraih lengan Luhan yang ternyata sangat kurus dan ringan sampai ia tertarik mendekat. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya sehingga keduanya bertatapan secara langsung.

Oh Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya dan Xi Luhan dengan tatapan terkejutnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku," kata Sehun pelan. Hampir berbisik, sebab itu kata-kata tulus yang hampir tak pernah diucapkannya. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Luhan. Sehun masih waspada terhadapnya.

Xi Luhan terdiam, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah, Shinhun-ssi. Dan maaf aku telat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Xi Luhan." Reaksi di luar dugaan Sehun.

Entah Luhan yang sangat pintar berakting atau memang tidak tahu siapa dirinya sang bos mafia? Oh Sehun tertawa tanpa suara sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa geli dengan keadaannya. Tatapannya beralih ke mata Luhan yang ternyata terdapat kantung mata tebal. Ia baru sadar kalau wajah Luhat terlhat sangat lelah seolah ia tidak pernah tidur dan bibir kemerahan itu sebenarnya merah tua pucat.

"Kau sehat, Luhan-ssi? Kau pucat sekali. Apa kau tidak tidur?" perkataan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan. Ia tersentak. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku bisa membiarkan dokter Junmyeon mengawasimu. Tak apa jika aku pulang sekarang?"

Oh Sehun tak biasanya memperhatikan perkataan orang lan. Namun, kali ini ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kau bisa sendiri? Atau perlu salah satu dari kakakku mengantarmu pulang?" Luhan langsung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Istirahatlah, lukamu pasti sakit. Aku pulang dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oh Shinhun-ssi."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Rasanya lembut, hangat. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Xi Luhan-ssi. Hati-hati di jalan."

Xi Luhan memberi salam perpisahan pada Kris dan Xiumin, lalu menitip pesan pada Junmyeon. "Hati-hati di jalan, Luhan! Jangan lupakan kopermu!", seru sang dokter. Dan Luhan berbalik, mengambil koper yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga baru sadar bahwa Luhan membawanya sejak pertama kali Sehun dirawat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan biaya pengobatannya, dok?", tanya Kris. "Ah, semuanya sudah dilunaskan oleh Luhan. Kalian cukup membayar obat antibiotiknya saja, balas Junmyeon. Lalu mereka bertiga saling berbalas pandang. "Bagaimana bisa ia membiayai semuanya, termasuk operasi dan kamar VIP ini?", sambung Xiumin.

Junmyeon mengidikkan bahunya dengan senyum acuh. "Tanyakan saja kenapa dia mau. Kalian bisa ambil informasinya di loket administrasi nanti."

Ketiga orang itu mengiyakan. Tatapan yang saling bertukar itu menganggukkan kepalanya, paham maksud bos mereka ketika ia mengangkat dagunya ke arah pintu yang tertutup. _Awasi Xi Luhan dan cari informasi tentangnya._

.

-exo-

.

Xi Luhan tiba di flat kecil miliknya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Pertama, ia tidak tahu mengapa mau menolong pria terluka bernama Oh Shinhun itu. Kedua, tenaganya terkuras habis terjaga semalaman tanpa tidur. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, pikirnya apabila kondisinya terus seperti ini. Terakhir, ia sekarang sangat lapar. Namun, tidak ada bahan makanan. Kepalanya sangat sakit hingga terasa akan pecah. Ia merasa terlalu lemas untuk sekedar keluar membeli bahan makanan di supermarket maupun membeli junk food. Berakhirlah ia terlelap di sofa ruang tamu tanpa membongkar isi kopernya terlebih dahulu.

 _Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku tidur sebentar._

Hari sudah berganti malam. Sosok bermata rusa itu membuka matanya. Ia melenguh pegal. Mengacak rambutnya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Astaga, apa yang dilakukan bocah ini sampai aku kelaparan begini?", ucapnya. Ia beranjak dari sofa, berniat menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya untuk pergi. Namun, ia tidak tahu ada koper besar menghalangi sehingga kakinya tersandung.

"Aww, sakit! Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan anak ini!?", serunya. Ia melompati koper tak bersalah itu lantas segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia mandi, membersihkan setiap inci tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dan kotor dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai, pemuda itu melingkarkan handuk di pinggulnya. Ia mengeringkan rambut coklat karamelnya yang basah dengan hair dryer. Selesai, ia tersenyum lebar.

Mata yang terbuka itu berkedip beberapa kali. "Sejak kapan lingkaran mataku jadi setebal panda? Ia memegang wajahnya sambil ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali. Kilatan mata itu berbeda. Mata rusa itu lebih sipit dari yang biasanya. Cahaya bola mata kepolosan pemuda itu tidak ada. "Dan sejak kapan aku jadi sekurus ini?"

Pemuda bernama Xi Luhan itu memakai sweater dan jaket bulu hitam yang kebesaran serta jogger pants dari _dressing room_. Tidak lupa sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia mengambil sepasang sepatu boot yang terlihat tua. "Yah, dia masih menyimpannya. Baguslah. Sekarang, ayo kita cari makan~"

Ia memasuki mini market dekat flatnya. Mengambil setumpuk nasi segitiga, kimbab, dan ramen. Tidak lupa beberapa kaleng beer untuk minum. Saat berniat mengambil soda, seseorang dari belakang menepuk bahunya dengan mata berbinar. "Luhannie?", ucapnya. Namun mata orang itu langsung meredup ketika melihat ekspresi pemuda berwajah dan bertubuh Xi Luhan.

"Kau bukan Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to keep up with this one. Who miss HunHan?


	3. Chapter 2

Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. i only own the story

Chapter 2

* * *

"Kau bukan Xi Luhan," ucap orang yang menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Orang itu sedikit lebih tinggi, berdimple dan berambut hitam. "Sejak kapan kau kembali?", lanjutnya. Tatapan matanya seolah heran, namun juga khawatir.

Pemuda bersosok Xi Luhan itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menepuk tangannya sekali. "Ah, dokter Yixing~ Lama tak berjumpa. Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu di sini," serunya dengan mata berbinar. Ia menunjuk jarinya ke arah orang dihadapannya. Orang yang beridentitas dokter itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Ayo bicara," ajak lelaki berdimple itu pada Luhan.

Setelah mereka berdua membayar belanjaan di kasir, dokter Yixing dan sosok Luhan duduk berhadapan di meja bundar depan mini market sambil makan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, dokter?" Ia melahap nasi segitiga dengan gigitan besar. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau masih mengenalku dengan baik, bukan? Siapa aku bagi Luhan?", ucapnya. Ia memberi ekspresi serius walau sambil meminum sodanya.

"Ya. Kau Zhang Yixing, dokter Xi Luhan sejak lima tahun lalu. Aku bahkan masih ingat terakhir kali kita bicara walau sudah satu tahun berlalu." Sosok itu masih tidak menatap Yixing. Ia terlalu lapar untuk peduli.

"Dan kalau tidak salah, namamu Will? Berarti ini pertama kalinya kau keluar setelah satu tahun?", lanjut laki-laki berstatus dokter Luhan itu.

"Ya. Dan kumohon, untuk kali ini saja jangan mencoba mengusirku karena Luhan tidak terlihat sehat. Bisa-bisa yang lain malah membuat keributan," kata Will, orang dalam sosok Luhan tersebut.

Zhang Yixing menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Beijing?"

Kali ini, Will menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak. Ia menatap ngeri Yixing. "Sesuatu yang sangat diluar bayangan kita semua. Kau lihat mata panda ini? Ia bahkan sampai sekurus ini seolah tidak pernah makan! Aku langsung mengambil alih kesadarannya hanya untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong." Will menunjuk matanya sendiri serta lengannya yang kurus semakin kurus.

Dokter tersebut hanya diam . Namun, ia penasaran apa yang dialami Luhan. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Beijing?" Ia mengecilkan suaranya.

Will hanya menatap datar Yixing seusai makan. "Tidak. Biarkan Xi Luhan yang memberitahu sebab hanya dia yang berhak. Tubuh ini miliknya. Aku hanya bayangan yang menjadi nyata." Ia berdiri dan membereskan semuanya. "Sekarang aku akan pulang dan kembali tidur", lanjutnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat karamel itu melangkah menuju flatnya. Namun, Yixing mengikuti.

"Biarkan aku mendengar lebih jauh tentang Luhan di tempatmu," pintanya.

Will mengidikkan bahu. "Terserah. Tapi ini sudah malam, aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu pulang dan taxi jarang ada di daerah ini." Yixing tersenyum. "Tidak, aku akan menginap di tempat kalian."

.

-HunHan-

.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang bercampur coklat muda itu akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit setelah tiga hari dan itu pun penuh dengan negosiasi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja hanya satu hari di rumah sakit. Namun, dokter bernama Junmyeon itu bersikeras memaksanya tinggal dirawat karena Luhan sudah melunasi semuanya juga jahitan luka yang mungkin akan terbuka.

Oh Sehun merasa jengkel, terkekang di rumah sakit. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Untung saja Kris dan Xiumin rela mendengar semua ocehannya dan memilih bekerja di rumah sakit. Junmyeon bilang, ini karena Luhan yang menitip pesan agar dirinya benar-benar pulih dari luka dulu baru boleh pulang. Mendengarnya, ia heran.

Apa Xi Luhan dekat dengan dokter ini? Apa ini jebakan agar Luhan bisa mengawasinya dari dekat? Atau semua hal buruk itu hanya prasangkanya saja? Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya dengan tenang dan bekerja seperti biasa.

Bisnis dunia hitamnya.

Selesai mengurus administrasi, Oh Sehun mendapatkan informasi pribadi Xi Luhan. Baginya, mudah saja mendapatkan info dari nama dan foto. Tapi, dengan adanya info pribadi secara langsung membuat segalanya jauh lebih mudah.

Oh Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dalam pikirannya, ia mulai membuat rencana agar bisa mengetahui siapa Xi Luhan, memastikan dia adalah putih atau hitam. Atau bahkan tak sengaja bercampur menjadi abu-abu.

"Kris, Xiumin, ternyata dia masih mahasiswa. Tidakkah ini lucu?", tanya Sehun saat ia sudah berada di mobil menuju rumahnya.

"Mahasiswa? Dan dia punya uang sebanyak itu? Itu janggal," balas Xiumin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sehun tengah menyeringai. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita menemuinya? Apa kita harus langsung ke tempat tinggalnya atau tempat ia belajar?", sambung Kris.

"Untuk saat ini, kita awasi saja dulu. Tempat tinggalnya, sekolah, tempat yang sering ia kunjungi dan orang yang dekat dengannya. Kalian kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya sementara aku akan langsung melakukan kontak dengannya." Oh Sehun memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan perasaan geli.

Kris dan Xiumin mengiyakan. Pemuda bernama Xi Luhan itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya berniat turun tangan secara langsung.

.

-HunHan-

.

Sudah tiga hari Zhang Yixing menginap di rumah Luhan. Will masih menetap tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengembalikan Luhan. Ia was-was, sebab jarang sekali Will bertahan selama ini. Memang, ada sisi baiknya. Will pemakan yang baik. Luhan menjadi sedikit berisi. Kantung matanya tidak membuat wajahnya kuyu lagi bahkan terlihat lebih berwarna. Namun, tetap saja ia bukan Xi Luhan.

Lima tahun Zhang Yixing menjadi dokter psikiater pribadi bagi Xi Luhan, cukup banyak kesulitan yang ia lalui bersama Luhan. Will salah satunya, namun ia tipe yang jinak dan tidak terlalu membuat masalah. Usia Will, ia mengaku usianya 30 tahun dan itu 10 tahun lebih tua dari Luhan.

Sejak Luhan dinyatakan mengidap D.I.D, Zhang Yixing yang saat itu baru menjadi psikiater langsung ditugaskan untuk pengalaman pertamanya di bidang D.I.D. Namun, ia tak pernah menyangka memberikan terapi pada orang pengidap D.I.D sesulit ini di dunia nyata. Kenyataannya, lima tahun ini tak satupun berhasil ia berantas kecuali menjinakkan satu persatu.

Luhan semakin dewasa dan dekat dengannya. Namun, ia jadi takut akan dunia luar. _Anxiety_ yang dimilikinya menjadi parah, mengakibatkannya terkadang mengalami _panic disorder_. Oleh sebab itu, ia selalu menjaga Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa terhadap kepribadian Will.

Will memiliki kepribadian unik dan logat bicara yang kental. Jujur, Yixing merasa paling nyaman bersamanya. Mungkin karena usia Will juga lebih tua darinya. Dilihatnya Will tengah makan _pop corn_ sambil menonton TV di ruang tamu. Ia tipe yang bebas. Sementara Yixing, ia sibuk berkutat di laptopnya membuat laporan pekerjaannya sekaligus perkembangan laporan Xi Luhan.

"Hey, Yixing," panggil Will.

"Kenapa?", balasnya singkat.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha menyingkirkan kami karena Luhan takut pada dirinya sendiri. Aku rasa, untuk sementara waktu aku tidak akan keluar setelah ini."

Yixing memandang heran Will yang dengan tenangnya masih makan _popcorn_. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sebenarnya tidak pernah membuat masalah besar bagi Luhan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?"

Will menghela napas panjang. Wajah itu wajah Luhan yang sebenarnya memendam banyak masalah dalam dirinya. Tubuh mungilnya terasa berat dan mata yang lebih sipit itu berkedip. "Karena aku hanya dibutuhkan Luhan saat ia butuh ketenangan saja."

Setelah itu, ia terlelap sejenak sebelum akhirnya mata rusa itu kembali dengan bola mata coklat yang polos.

Xi Luhan kembali.

.

-HunHan-

.

Oh Sehun tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual yang ia miliki. Tidak lupa kacamata tambahan sebagai penyamaran. Ia akan berakting sebagai Oh Shinhun. Mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri Oh Shinhun hanya seorang manager di salah satu perusahaan besar Korea. Bukan bos mafia. Ia harus berakting tersenyum dan bersikap ramah. Yah, mungkin hanya pada pertemuan pertama saja ia akan seperti itu. Sehun akan menemui Luhan sore ini.

Sebelumnya, ia sudah mendapatkan nomor telepon Luhan dari rumah sakit dan menghubungi pemuda itu. Ia memberi pesan pada Luhan bahwa ia mau berterima kasih dan mengajak bertemu. Cukup lama Luhan membalas, Sehun mendapat balasan ya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan menentukan tempat mereka bertemu. Luhan memberitahu ia ada waktu luang setelah kuliah, sore hari. Ia mengajak Sehun bertemu di salah satu kafe dekat universitasnya.

Sehun tidak butuh penolakan. Ia bisa menyamar dengan baik. Mereka sepakat bertemu langsung di kafe sekitar jam lima sore. Tentunya Kris dan Xiumin akan mengawasi dari jauh.

Kini ia sudah duduk di salah satu meja dalam kafe tempat Luhan beritahu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, namun sosok Xi Luhan masih tak terlihat. Oh Sehun merasa tak sabar ingin memarahi Luhan, namun ia masih ingat kalau ia dalam penyamaran. Sepuluh menit kemudian, muncullah sosok pemuda mungil bermata rusa dengan napas tak beraturan.

 _Ah, Xi Luhan datang terlambat._ Matanya menyebar ke segala arah hingga akhirnya mendarat di sosok pria yang ia yakini bernama Oh Shinhun. Langkah kakinya segera menuju meja di sudut ruangan kafe dekat jendela. "Maaf terlambat, Shinhun-ssi. Pelajarannya berakhir lebih lama dari yang kuduga."

Oh Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah. Silahkan duduk, Luhan-ssi. Kau mau makan sesuatu?", tawar Sehun. Luhan duduk di hadapan Sehun. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, teh saja."

"Baiklah." Pria itu memanggil pelayan dan menambahkan pesanan Luhan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Shinhun-ssi?" Oh Sehun merasa geli mendengarnya. Xi Luhan sangat formal padanya. "Santai saja, Luhan-ssi. Tidak usah terlalu formal."

"Tapi anda lebih tua dariku sekitar tujuh tahun."

Oh Sehun tak bisa menyangkal itu. Ia mendesah. "Tidak apa, aku tak terlalu suka formalitas seperti ini," ucapnya yang sebenarnya benar. Ia tidak terbiasa.

Pemuda bermata rusa tersebut hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apa kau tidak suka kupanggil dengan sebutan 'ssi'?", tanya Luhan. "Sebenarnya, ya. Bagaimana kalau 'hyung', saja? Itu terdengar nyaman dan aku tidak merasa tua," balas Sehun.

Xi Luhan berpikir sejenak kemudian memberi senyum tipis. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan memanggilmu Shinhun _hyung_ , kalau begitu."

Oh Sehun terkekeh. "Bagus. Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih atas penolonganmu kemarin. Ditambah lagi, ternyata kau membayar semua biaya rumah sakit. Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku mengganti semua uang itu?", ucapnya. Oke, ini memang kaku. Oh Sehun sangat tidak pandai bicara dengan baik.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya, _hyung_ tak perlu memikirkan itu. Yang penting lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi." Luhan melirik ke arah lengan Sehun yang tertutup mantel. Namun, Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak nyaman. Kini Sehun yang menaikkan alisnya. Apa yang Luhan lakukan sampai tidak peduli pada jumlah uang yang besar itu?

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak sudah menyulitkanmu, Luhan," Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun, membuatnya merinding sendiri sebab ia hampir tidak pernah mengatakannya. Perasaannya saja sudah aneh dipanggil hyung oleh mahasiswa ini.

 _Tahan Oh Sehun, ini demi mendekati Xi Luhan._

Mendengarnya, Xi Luhan tertawa.

Oh Sehun melihat wajah Luhan. Ekspresinya berubah jauh dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wajah Luhan terlihat lebih berwarna dan kantung matanya tidak setebal kemarin. Ia menyadari itu. Kilatan mata Xi Luhan yang berwarna coklat benar-benar terlihat polos. Dan ada ganjalan di hatinya yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa Shinhun _hyung_. Kurasa setelah hyung mentraktirku kali ini tidak akan ada masalah." Luhan masih menyinggungkan senyum manisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih sehat hari ini, Luhan," balasan dari Sehun yang diluar dugaan. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya bingung. "Maksud?"

"Di rumah sakit kau terlihat pucat. Hari ini kau kelihatan sehat."

Luhan terdiam. Sejak kapan Oh Shinhun bisa tahu kondisinya? "Oh, itu... Ya begitulah. Waktu itu aku sendiri memang kurang sehat. Sekarang aku sudah baikan." Luhan memberi senyuman terbaiknya, cukup membuat seorang Oh Sehun merasa aneh. Masalah pertama selesai.

Sore itu, mereka bercakap-cakap layaknya teman lama setelah perkenalan. Oh Sehun berhasil membuat Xi Luhan mendekat dengan status teman, walau baginya hanya pura-pura. Sejauh mereka berbicara, tak pernah sekalipun Luhan bicara mengenai mafia ataupun hal-hal sejenisnya. Ia lebih memilih mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang beban di universitas serta beratnya tinggal sendiri di Seoul sementara orang tuanya di Bejing. Bagi Sehun, topik itu sangat menyegarkan sebab ia tak pernah mengalaminya.

Luhan akhirnya diantar pulang Sehun sampai di depan flatnya. Luhan berterima kasih atas itu dan Sehun yang dengan senang hati karena bisa melihat lingkungan tempat tinggal pemuda itu. Pria itu akhirnya berbalik dengan perasaan puas.

Oh Sehun masuk ke mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat flat Luhan. Ia mendesah panjang setelah melepaskan kacamatanya. "Bagaimana? Pembicaraan kalian lancar?", tanya Xiumin.

"Rasanya sangat melelahkan. Aku tidak pernah bicara panjang dan mendengarkan orang lain bicara sampai sedetail ini di luar pekerjaan." Sehun menutup matanya dan bersandar pada jok mobil dengan sebagian tubuhnya turun.

"Apa ada rencana selanjutnya, Bos? Apa Luhan berguna atau kita hapus jejaknya?"

Mendengar kata terakhir Kris, Sehun mendelik tajam. "Aku akan tetap berpura-pura sebagai temannya. Ia mungkin bisa dimanfaatkan. Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya.", kata terakhir yang penuh penekanan dan nada dingin membuat keduanya terkejut. Mereka ingin bertanya alasannya, namun timingnya tidak tepat. "Kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin istirahat."

Kris memutar mobilnya ke jalan raya, menyetir ke rumah Oh Sehun yang bagaikan istana dengan perasaan tegang.

.

-HunHan-

.

Pemuda bersurai coklat karamel itu masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya ke atas kasur yang empuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan sakit. "Arrgh... Will, Kau menambah masalah saja! Untung saja dia bukan orang aneh!", Luhan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, pertemuannya dengan Oh Sehun-Shinhun-hari ini sebenarnya bukan keputusan dirinya. Melainkan Will yang saat itu mengambil alih dirinya.

Pada hari kedua Will mengambil alih tubuh Luhan, ia mengambil ponsel Luhan yang sudah terabaikan dan baterai yang hampir habis. Ia mencharger ponsel tersebut dan membiarkannya. Kemudian, saat Will berniat bermain di ponsel Luhan, ia melihat notification yang cukup banyak. Salah satunya dari nomor tak dikenal.

Ia membaca pesan dari nomor tersebut.

.

 _From: 010 1245 XXXX_

' _Hai, Luhan-ssi. Maaf mengganggumu. Ini Oh Shinhun, orang yang kau tolong kemarin._

 _Aku ingin berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin dan ingin mengajakmu bertemu. Bisakah?_

 _Kau boleh menentukan waktu dan tempat kita bertemu._

 _Jika kau bertanya-tanya darimana aku mendapat kontakmu, aku mendapatnya dari rumah sakit saat kau mengisi biodata.'_

 _._

Awalnya Will membiarkannya, namun beberapa deret pesan dengan nomor yang sama masuk. Tanpa disadari, ia membalasnya.

.

 _To: 010 1245 XXXX_

' _Baik. Aku ada waktu besok sepulang kuliah sekitar jam lima sore. Kita bertemu di kafe A'_

 _._

Sebisa mungkin Will membalasnya dengan kebiasaan Luhan.

Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa Luhan sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan tersebut.

Xi Luhan membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk tepat pada hari mereka janji akan bertemu. Ia terkejut ada pesan dari Oh Shinhun yang sudah dibalas. Dirinya tak ingat pernah membaca maupun membalasnya. Luhan bertanya pada Yixing apa ia yang melakukannya, namun Yixing menjawab, "Mungkin itu Will. Dia yang mengambil alih tubuhmu selama hampir tiga hari."

Meledak sudah amarah Luhan. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi! Bagaimana caranya aku menolak sementara dia sudah menjawab ya beserta tempat dan waktu!?", seru Luhan emosi.

Zhang Yixing yang jarang melihat Luhan seperti ini terkejut bukan. Pemuda itu bukan orang yang mudah marah apalagi dengan hal seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu ? Bukannya kau sudah menolongnya?", tanya Yixing.

"Justri itu. Aku tak mengenalnya. Aku tak ingin berhubungan dengannya. Itu saja," balas Luhan cuek.

Zhang Yixing berpikir sejenak. "Sebaiknya kau temui dia, Luhan. Bagaimana pun juga, dia orang yang pernah kau tolong dan ingin berterima kasih. Kemudian, kau bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagal membuatnya menjauh dariku? Dari pesannya ia terlihat ingin mendekatiku," sambung Luhan. Ia menujukkan pesan berderet Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya ditulis oleh Xiumin.

"Tidak usah pikirkan. Sekarang, pergilah kuliah dan temui dia sepulang itu. Aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau cukup menghubungiku dan aku akan segera datang." Yixing meyakinkan Luhan yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

Xi Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah."

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol sikap aktifnya yang suka bercerita, membuat mereka semakin mendekat bahkan berstatus teman sekarang. Luhan masih tak percaya Oh Shinhun, sang manager itu mau-mau saja. Ia menyesal menemui Oh Sehun sore itu.

"Arrgh, bagaimana aku bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak tersenyum ramah padanya! Ditambah lagi... Ternyata Oh Shinhun itu memang tampan." Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal sambil mengayunkan kakinya di kasur.

Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa psikiaternya masuk ke kemarnya. "Bagaimana tadi, Luhan? Kau berhasil mencegahnya?"

Mendengar suara dokter berdimple itu, Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak! Bahkan lebih parah! Aku dan dia menjadi teman sekarang!"

Zhang Yixing bingung. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

.

-HunHan-

.

Oh Sehun kembali ke ruang kerjanya, menandai isi laporan tentang Xi Luhan yang berakhir putih. Ia merasa agak menyesal menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berakhir tidak menghasilkan apa-apa bahkan lebih buruknya lagi mereka menjadi teman. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berpikir keras. Sejak kapan ia menjadi teman seorang bocah 20 tahun yang masih polos?

Ia bahkan tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa berakting mulus dengan senyum palsu dan kata-kata hambar pada Luhan yang percaya begitu saja. Namun, Sehun merasa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri yang notabenenya seorang Bos Mafia. Bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat kata-kata manis yang diucapkannya hanya demi menjaga kontak dengan mahasiswa itu.

Oh, betapa memalukannya jika orang lain yang mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun melihat itu. Mungkin ia akan langsung menghabisi mereka semua.

 _Tidak, ini masih awal, batinnya. Luhan pasti hanya kuat di awal saja._

Xiumin masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun dengan membawa sebuah map. "Permisi, Bos. Ini mengenai Xi Luhan." Mendengar nama pemuda mungil itu, Sehun menatap anak buahnya dengan harapan.

"Kami berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi mengenai dirinya kecuali catatan medis serta kehidupannya setelah 12 tahun. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Xi Luhan selain status kewarganegaraan China, orang tuanya yang berada di Beijing serta memiliki satu kakak laki-laki. Nama kakaknya Xi Baek Han."

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jauh? Aku tidak mengerti." Oh Sehun untuk pertama kalinya heran mendengar penjelasan Xiumin dan orang kepercayaannya itu dengan senang hati menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Xi Luhan, anak konglomerat yang perusahaan orang tuanya menguasai sebagian wilayah China serta internasional. Saya duga uang yang waktu itu menjadi masuk akal saat mengetahui ini."

"Tunggu, bukankah kalau ia memang anak konglomerat justru sangat mudah mendapatkan informasi mengenainya? Kenapa kau sampai bilang tidak tahu? Apa dia anak haram?" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Xiumin.

"Tidak. Dia anak legal. Hanya saja, dia tipe yang sangat jarang muncul saat ada perkumpulan konglomerat. Entah mengapa, sehingga sedikit sekali informasi tentangnya karena tidak ada yang pernah bertemu secara langsung. Informasinya terpotong drastis saat usianya 12 tahun. Selain keluarganya yang ia selalu kunjungi, tidak ada kawan sesama konglomerat yang dekat dengannya jadi tidak ada informasi. Herannya, catatan medis pun tidak ada. Padahal ia cukup sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit."

"Kesimpulanmu?"

"Alhasil, terpaksa kita mencari tahu tentangnya sendiri."

Oh Sehun terdiam. Ia membuat 'o' dengan mulutnya. "Kau serius?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Ya. Saya pun agak terkejut karena butuh waktu yang sangat lama mencari tahu tentangnya. Biasanya, jika nama anak konglomerat kita sebutkan pada informan, mereka akan langsung tahu siapa saja yang pernah berhubungan dengannya dan konflik-konflik jika ada. Kali ini, mereka sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu bahkan mereka berusaha menghack informasi perusahaan orang tuanya. Hasilnya tetap nihil."

Kini Oh Sehun mendesah panjang. "Entah mengapa aku merasa terlibat pada orang yang salah. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Aku bahkan janji padanya untuk makan malam bersama di lain waktu." Sikunya bertumpu pada meja, kedua tangannya mengatup di belahan mata. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah.

Xiumin yang mendengar kata makan malam agak terkejut. Sejak kapan Bos mereka berani mengajak makan bersama di luar lapangan kerja?

Oh Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa aku butuh pencerahan. Dan kau Xi Luhan," laki-laki itu menunjuk pada kertas berisi profil Luhan, "Kau harus siap akan semua yang kulakukan padamu."

.

.

To Be Continued.

Author's Note: I Miss HunHan:(

Thank you very much for the reviews ! I'm really happy and appreciate it. Sorry I can't reply every each of you. Love ya!

#EXOMonster #EXOLuckyOne

-Fact: Luhan disini memang author buat punya D.I.D. sesuai review kalian. Silakan menikmati karakter Luhan. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 3

Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: all casts belong to thhemselves. i only own the story

Chapter 3

* * *

Dapur Xi Luhan di pagi hari terdengar berisik. Keesokan hari setelah pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu menemui Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, ia memulai hari baru dengan rutinitas biasa. Zhang Yixing sudah pulang kemarin malam dengan terpaksa. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena ada shift malam di UGD rumah sakit ia bekerja.

Ia menguap lebar sampai matanya berair. Luhan mengoleskan selai pada roti panggang dan membuat secangkir kopi latte. Menyantap sarapan sederhananya seorang diri. Jujur, di saat seperti inilah ia butuh teman-temannya atau paling tidak dokter Yixing untuk menemaninya. Namun, kenyataannya hampir setiap hari ia seperti ini.

Pemuda berambut coklat karamel itu meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Selang beberapa menit setelah membereskan dapurnya, ia bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju parkiran basement. Mengendarai menuju kampusnya yang berjarak sekitar lima belas menit.

"Baekhyun!", seru Luhan ketika ia melihat salah satu teman baiknya di kampus.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, laki-laki setinggi Luhan dengan eyeliner menghiasi wajah puppy-nya berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Wajahnya sangat ceria, laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya berlari menyambut sahabatnya.

"Lulu! Luhannie, akhirnya kau datang~" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang dibalas singkat oleh Luhan. Keduanya tersenyum cerah, tertawa kecil.

"Hei, baru kemarin kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau merindukanku sebegitunya?", kata Luhan. Byun Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan, mengajaknya ke kelas pertama mereka di pagi itu. "Tentu saja kami semua akan kangen denganmu. Lagipula, tidak baik sering-sering bolos kuliah, Luhan."

"Kau bicara seperti ibuku saja. Aku padahal menemui mereka karena senggang. Tapi aku malah diusir."

"Benar, 'kan? Kau baru muncul di kampus kemarin dan itu sudah dua minggu. Bagiku, dua minggu itu lama!" Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Luhan agak terseret. "Baekhyun, jangan menyeretku!"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kelas dan bertemu dengan pacarku."

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol takkan kemana-mana! Berhentilah terus menempel seperti itu."

Namun Byun Baekhyun tak menghiraukan. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tak peduli dengan teriakan Xi Luhan. Setibanya di kelas, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Luhan dan melesat ke arah Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Xi Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kedua insan yang tengah berpacaran itu. Pemuda itu duduk diam depan Baekhyun.

"Hei, Luhan, pagi. Kenapa lesu?", tanya seseorang yang baru tiba dan duduk di samping Luhan kemudian. Luhan melihat sosok bermata bulat yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Kyungsoo... Aku tidak semangat hari ini," balas Luhan padanya.

"Tidak semangat? Tumben. Biasanya kau tetap semangat walau ada yang mengganggumu."

Pemuda itu mendesah. Menatap datar sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya ke bawah. "Ada sesuatu... yang membuatku tidak nyaman sejak kemarin."

"Mau cerita?", tawar Kyungsoo, lelaki bermata bulat itu.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak sekarang." Kyungsoo membalas, "Baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri Luhan." "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Untung kau tidak seperti laki-laki itu," mata Luhan mengarah ke Byun Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa lepas dengan Park Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku.

Mereka berempat cukup sering bermain dan belajar bersama sejak masuk di kelas yang sama. Byun Baekhyun yang membuat mereka bersama dan Xi Luhan tidak merasa dirugikan. Ia merasa nyaman.

Hari kini sudah sore. Biasanya, sepulang dari kuliah mereka akan kumpul untuk bermain, jalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar makan. Hari ini, Do Kyungsoo ingin mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo mencari-cari hadiah yang pas di jalanan Hongdae.

Sejenak, Xi Luhan dapat melupakan semua permasalahannya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun kemarin membuat tubuhnya lelah dua kali lipat ditambah seseorang dalam tubuhnya seperti memberontak. Ia punya konflik dengan dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya orang lain sehingga membuatnya cenderung menyendiri. Karena itu, bisa bersama mereka membuat beban Luhan merasa jauh lebih ringan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, aku bilang warna biru atau merah lebih cocok!"

"Tapi, Baekhyun, yang hitam ini lebih keren!"

"Warna biru untukmu, dan merah untukku Chanyeol!"

"Hitam cocok untuk kita, Baekkie~ Ayolah~"

Dan seperti biasa, pasangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil berebut mainan di toko. Bagi Luhan, itu sangat menggemaskan. Ia akhirnya membantu Kyungsoo mencari hadiah.

"Menurutmu, syal mana yang cocok?" Kyungsoo menunjuk syal polos abu-abu dan satu lagi syal rajutan merah. Pemuda bermata rusa itu menujuk ke syal merah. "Aku pilih yang rajutan. Harganya sedikit lebih mahal, sih."

"Hmm, memang. Tapi kurasa tak masalah jika aku ambil rajutan. Ibuku suka dan ayahku tak terlalu peduli." Kyungsoo mengembalikan syal yang abu dan mengambil satu lagi syal rajutan merah tersebut.

"Aku akan bayar langsung ke kasir. Ada yang ingin kau beli, Luhan?"

"Duluan saja. Aku akan lihat-lihat dulu."

"Jangan lupakan pasangan sejoli itu, ya. Mereka bisa membuat kita lupa waktu." Do Kyungsoo mengingatkan Luhan yang dianggukkan olehnya.

Xi Luhan mengelilingi toko tersebut sampai di lantai 2. Wajahnya membentuk senyuman manis saat melihat kumpulan mainan dan boneka di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memilah-milah mana yang mungkin bagus untuk dimainkan. Bukan hanya untuknya, namun juga yang lain.

Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang dari belakang menghampiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Luhan yang tengah berjongkok. Luhan yang terkejut merasa ada tangan dingin menyentuhnya memekik.

"Aakh! Siapa!?"

.

-HunHan-

.

Oh Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Membereskan para pion tak berguna serta melenyapkan jejak. Ia merasa lengket dan bau darah. Jujur saja, Oh Sehun tak suka jika tubuhnya dipenuhi bau darah walau pekerjaannya membunuh. Ia segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam serta jeans.

Bersiap untuk keluar lagi. "Anda mau kemana, Bos?", tanya Xiumin.

"Keluar mencari angin segar. Mau menemani?"

"Tentu saja harus, Bos. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu lagi seperti kemarin?", tanya pria berpipi chubby itu. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah."

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan sebagai Oh Shinhun dan Kim Minseok. Mereka menyusuri jalan tanpa beban. Oh Sehun juga terlihat sangat santai. "Kenapa anda tiba-tiba berniat jalan malam, Bos?", tanya Xiumin.

"Hanya ingin. Aku ingin melupakan pekerjaanku sejenak."

Mereka memasuki satu toko demi toko hanya untuk mencari suasana. Xiumin terlihat bebas dan bisa mencoba banyak hal. Sehun pun tak mempermasalahkan itu. Xiumin adalah orang yang kuat dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tidak seperti penampilannya yang berwajah chubby.

Kemudian, mereka memasuki satu toko terakhir. Oh Sehun memperhatikan sepanjang toko sudah bersiap-siap menyambut natal yang masih tiga minggu lagi. Termasuk toko ini. Ia memperhatikan semua isi toko dari posisi ia berdiri, keuntungan orang berpostur tinggi sepertinya. Xiumin sudah sibuk dengan urusannya dan matanya mendarat pada sebuah objek yang sangat familiar baginya.

Objek itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Oh Sehun menyeringai. _"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, Xi Luhan. Mangsaku."_

Oh Sehun diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh. Ketika ia berbicara dengan temannya, berjalan sendiri, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berpisah di lantai dua. Intuisi Oh Sehun segera mengikuti Luhan, diikuti Xiumin dalam diam yang peka.

Pemuda mungil itu tidak menyadari apa-apa sampai sepasang tangan dingin menyentuh bahunya, membuatnya tersentak bukan main.

"Aakh! Siapa!?", teriak Luhan, membuatnya spontan berdiri dengan benar, menepis tangan tersebut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar dengan perasaan takut hingga ia melihat sosok yang meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.

Baik Oh Sehun maupun Xiumin sama-sama terkejut. Kedua laki-laki itu tak menyangka Xi Luhan akan menepis tangan sang bos mafia semudah ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi takut dan terkejut dari Luhan membuat mereka agak salah tingkah.

"A-Anu... Luhan-sii.. ini... " Pria berpipi chubby itu berusaha menjelaskan, namun tidak ada penjelasan yang tepat di pikirannya.

Pemuda itu kikuk, memperhatikan kedua orang yang tak asing baginya. "Oh Shinhun dan... Minseok-ssi? Itu tadi ulah kalian?" Luhan memulai pembicaraan setelah hening sejenak.

Keduanya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lelaki yang membuat Luhan terkejut itu mendadak merasa bersalah. Ia melihat Luhan yang menepuk dadanya lega sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Kupikir tadi siapa... Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, ya," ucap Luhan pelan dengan senyum kecil.

"Maafkan kami, Luhan-ssi. Kami hanya berniat memanggilmu, tapi si Shinhun ini iseng ingin menakutimu," kata Xiumin yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Namun, Luhan terkekeh. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Teman-temanku juga suka seperti ini. Anyway, kalian mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya menemani Shinhun jalan-jalan," balas Xiumin.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. "Ada waktu sebentar malam ini?", tanya Sehun.

Xi Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya... kurasa. Kenapa Shinhun hyung?" Sesaat, keduanya mendengar suara Xiumin yang menahan tawa. "Kau tertawa?", Sehun mencubit lengan laki-laki berpipi chubby itu, membisikkan, "Ingat... Aku menjadi temannya sekarang." Xiumin hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Ia geli mendengar sang Bos dipanggil hyung semudah itu oleh seorang mahasiswa di hadapan mereka.

"Kami mau makan malam. Kau mau ikut?", tanya Sehun.

"Luhan, ternyata kau ada di sini! Ayo pulang." Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati Do Kyungsoo tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Mata hitam bulat Kyungsoo menatap heran kedua sosok asing yang tengah berdiri bersama sahabatnya. "Siapa mereka Luhan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada mereka.

Dalam batin Luhan, ia merasa ia tidak boleh memperkenalkan mereka. "Maaf, Shinhun hyung, Minseok-ssi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih tawarannya."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih meminta penjelasan. Namun, Luhan sudah buru-buru mendorong Kyungsoo untuk turun dan keluar dari toko setelah membujuk sepasang sejoli itu pulang. Mereka berjalan ke tempat Luhan memparkir mobilnya dan pulang dengan Luhan mengantar mereka.

Di dalam toko, sepergian Luhan dengan salah seorang temannya yang tak mereka kenal, Oh Sehun tersenyum miring. "Tak kusangka dia akan menolaknya, Xiumin."

"Hmm, kurasa itu karena dia sedang bersama temannya. Setidaknya kita jadi tahu kalau ada orang yang dekat dengannya." Xiumin kembali sibuk memilih mainan.

"Tapi, bocah itu terlihat buru-buru. Ia tidak terlihat senang melihat kita. Kau merasakannya?"

Kali ini, Xiumin diam. "Kurasa kau benar, Bos. Anak itu mungkin mengetahui sesuatu."

.

-HunHan-

.

Tengah malam. Flat Xi Luhan.

Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke arah kulkas mengambil sekaleng bir dari kulkas.

"Aigo... segarnya..." Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan mata terpejam. "Ada apa dengan Luhan? Aku keluar di tengah malam begini," monolognya. "Sudah berapa bulan, ya aku tidak keluar? Rasanya tubuh ini berat sekali."

Ia menghidupkan lampu dapur. Masih meneguk kaleng bir. "Yah, apapun itu sekarang saatnya Kangmin's world." Senyum hambarnya terpapar di wajah Luhan yang polos.

Sosok itu menghabiskan kaleng bir tersebut. Melangkah menuju dressing room dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan sedikit glamour. Ia mengambil aksesoris, menggunakan softlens biru. Ia mengubah sedikit penampilannya. Dan terpenting, jam tangan serta parfum yang baunya agak kuat.

Merasa puas, sosok itu mengambil kunci mobil yang berbeda dan memainkannya di jari telunjuk sambil bersiul ria. "La la la~ it's Kangmin time~" Ia melangkah menuju parkiran. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah mobil sport hitam. "Kurasa aku bisa bermain sedikit malam ini."

Ia mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah bar yang sepi. Langganannya.

"Oh, Kangmin! Lama sekali kau tak datang kesini!", seru seorang bartender yang menyambutnya.

"Chen, akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu!"

Sosok bernama Kangmin tersebut duduk di barisan meja bartender, memberi high hive pada Chen sang bartender. "Minuman seperti biasa?", tanya Chen.

Kangmin, sosok dalam tubuh Luhan itu mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa lama di sini. Jadi cukup segelas saja malam ini." Ia mengusap jam tangannya.

"Kau serius? Biasanya kau bisa sampai mabuk," tawar Chen.

"Ckck, aku ada limit kali ini, kawan." Kangmin, sosok lain Luhan memainkan jarinya menimbulkan suara ketukan.

"Ok, Kangmin. Aku aku menyiapkannya dengan cepat. Omong-omong, cewek yang mengincarmu itu tak pernah kelihatan lagi. Apa dia sudah menyerah?"

"Baguslah kalau dia menyerah. Aku tak pernah berniat menemuinya lagi."

Chen memberi minumannya dalam cangkir mungil. "Kau sungguh-sungguh seorang playboy, ya. Ini, kubuatkan cocktail dari baileys favoritmu."

Kangnim berdecih. Ia menerima minumannya. "Setidaknya ada yang lebih buruk dariku, Chen. Thanks."

"Yah, kau benar, sih."

Kangmin, kepribadian Xi Luhan yang lain. Ia biasa membuat masalah bagi Luhan karena kenarsisannya. Malam itu, ia hanya minum di bar sebelum kembali tertidur di mobil membuat Luhan sangat terkejut ia sudah berada di tengah jalan raya.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini ulah Kangmin? Ugh... Bau alkoholnya kuat sekali..._

Luhan merasa agak pusing setelah kepribadiannya yang lain membuatnya minum di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di setiran mobil. Menahan rasa kantuknya. Selang beberapa menit, ia akhirnya berusaha menyetir dengan baik sampai ke flatnya. Mengutuk Kangmin yang seenaknya keluar hanya untuk minum alkohol.

Satu hal yang Xi Luhan tidak sadari, seseorang dari jauh tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Orang itu memasang ekspresi sangar, namun dalam dirinya ia agak terkejut.

 _"Itu... Xi Luhan, orang yang diawasi oleh Bos."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

[]

Author's Note:

Ugh. Writer's block... Bisa kalian beri ide untuk cerita ini?

Terima kasih banyak atas review dan subscribenya, all. Termasuk silent readers.

Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu.

Ditunggu pesan-kesan serta sarannya.

natural_Mints


	5. Chapter 4

Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. i only own the story

Chapter 4

* * *

Sesosok laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan bola mata hitam memperhatikan ponselnya sedari tadi. Keningnya mengernyit menatap kumpulan pesan yang ia kirim namun tak ada balasan dari penerima. Semalam ia mengirim pesan, berharap keesokan paginya dibalas. Namun, hingga siang ini dibaca pun tidak.

"Hei, Kris, apa menurutmu Luhan sengaja tidak membaca pesanku?" suara baritone itu memecah keheningan di ruang kerja lelaki tersebut. Ia agak membanting ponselnya ke meja dan mendesah panjang.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Bos. Ada apa?", balas Kris.

Oh Sehun, sosok itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Bagaimana dengan tugasku hari ini?" Sosok bermata elang itu menjawab singkat, "Tidak ada."

Sang Bos hanya ber'hmm' sebagai balasan. Ia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Xi Luhan meneleponnya. Ia buru-buru memencet tombol warna hijau untuk menjawab. Sehun berharap mendengarkan suara pemuda itu yang pertama, namun yang terdengar justru bukan suara Xi Luhan.

"Halo, apa ini tuan Oh Shinhun yang menawarkan makan malam bersama Luhan hari ini?" Suara itu begitu nyaring, membuat Sehun terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya. Ia terkejut, begitu pula Kris. Sesaat terdengar keributan di seberang line sebelum akhirnya suara pemuda yang familiar terdengar di telinganya.

"Shinhun hyung, maaf tadi itu temanku yang iseng. Dia memainkan ponselku dan sengaja membuka pesan-pesan. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau mengirim pesan semalam. Aku tidak mengecek ponsel."

Suara Luhan dengan keributan di belakangnya membuat Sehun yakin pemuda itu ada di universitasnya. "Oh, begitu ya... Kukira kau sengaja tidak membacanya."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku belum—Yah, Baekhyun!"

"Ahjussi, kalau kau mau mentraktir Luhan makan malam, kami boleh ikut?, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyabet ponsel Luhan dan bertanya pada Sehun.

Oh Sehun yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata. Ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan karena di loud speaker. Kris memberi tanda untuk lanjut.

"Memang kalian berapa orang bersama Luhan?" Sehun berusaha mengikuti alur.

"Kami bertiga dan ditambah Luhan jadi empat. Jadi, boleh kami ikut?", suara bass Chanyeol kini ikut menimbung.

Xi Luhan mengambil kembali ponselnya yang diambil alih. "Maaf, Shinhun hyung. Kalau kau keberatan jangan memaksa. Mereka hanya bercanda." Ia mendelik pada pasangan sejoli itu dan hanya diberi cengiran serta peace dari keduanya.

Hening beberapa waktu, pasangan sejoli Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu berharap. Sementara Do Kyungsoo yang hanya dipaksa ikut tanpa tahu apa-apa meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak masalah, Luhan. Mereka boleh ikut," ucap Sehun tenang.

Giliran Luhan yang membelalakkan matanya. "Sungguh? Teman-temanku boleh ikut?"

"Ya. Aku juga akan mengajak kakakku. Jadi kita imbas, oke?" Luhan ber'hmm' kecil sebagal balasan. "Kutunggu di tempat yang kuberitahu ya. Sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Sehun memutusnya duluan. Menatap Kris penuh harap. "Kris, kau dan Xiumin harus membantuku malam ini. Aku dan Luhan akan makan malam dengan teman-temannya. Kalian juga menemaniku. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Lelaki yang berdiri dihadapan Sehun mengangguk. "Menggali informasi."

"Tepat." Sehun menyeringai. "Sungguh, aku berharap bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tentang Luhan kali ini."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan penembakan di bandara waktu lalu, Bos?"

"Salah satunya. Ia mungkin ada kaitannya." Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, memandang kota Seoul siang hari dari kaca di sepanjang dinding belakangnya.

.

-HunHan-

.

Xi Luhan menyimpan ponselnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia baru mengecek pesan-pesan dari Oh Sehun-Shinhun-dan ia agak merasa bersalah. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol sudah menari sambil bernyanyi ria karena terlalu senang.

Malam ini mereka akan makan bersama Oh Shinhun bersama kakaknya. Jujur, Xi Luhan tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya ataupun dekat. ( hanya pernah bertemu sejenak di rumah sakit)Ia merasa canggung. Ditambah lagi temannya juga akan ikut. Rasanya semakin tidak nyaman.

Ia secara tidak langsung menyetujui ajakan ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan mungkin akan menolaknya jika ia yang membacanya. Namun, Byun Baekhyun yang membukanya dan membacanya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa seizinnya menelepon Oh Sehun yang mungkin saja sedang sibuk bekerja.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

-HunHan-

.

Malam sudah tiba dan Xi Luhan hanya bisa termenung di teras flatnya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap dan berpakaian pantas untuk makan malam bersama Oh Sehun dan lainnya. Sejujurnya, ia ingin mengajak Yixing tapi terlalu beresiko—baginya—dan Yixing sibuk di malam hari.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Janji sebenarnya jam 8.30, tapi Luhan ingin pergi duluan dan membiarkan teman-temannya terbiasa. Ponselnya berbunyi dengan pesan dari Baekhyun. Ketiga temannya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di bawah.

Mereka membuat janji pergi bersama dengan mobil Luhan menuju tempat tujuan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu mengambil jasnya dan turun melalui lift untuk mengendarai mobilnya, menemui temannya.

"Luhan, sebenarnya siapa Shinhun itu? Bisa mengajakmu makan malam di hotel mewah begini?", tanya Baekhyun. Ia terlihat seperti akan berpesta dengan make up tebal, terutama eyelinernya yang tajam serta pakaiannya yang menarik perhatian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja padanya langsung?", tanya Luhan balik. "Aku harus menyetir." Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya fokus untuk terlihat formal seperti Kyungsoo yang juga mengenakan setelan jas.

"Hei, jangan ngambek dong, Luhan. 'Kan kita belum kenal dengan mereka dan kau sudah lebih mengenal mereka. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan pada kami dulu~", rujuk Chanyeol dengan fashion hip-hopnya.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar di mobil. Lebih baik kalian tenang saja karena ini sebenarnya urusan Luhan dengan Oh Shinhun tapi kalian malah ikut campur."

Dalam hati, Luhan sungguh senang mendengar Kyungsoo menengahi mereka. Ia memang penengah yang hebat.

"Tapi sisi baiknya kita jadi bisa mengalami rasanya makan di tempat mewah," ucap Chanyeol blak-blakkan dan diberi tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menanyakan tentang pria bernama Oh Shinhun –Sehun—dan Luhan serta Kyungsoo hanya bisa menulikan telinga mereka sampai di parkiran hotel tempat yang di tuliskan Oh Sehun.

.

-HunHan-

.

Keempat pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki mereka di lobby hotel ternama. Lobby tersebut sangat besar, namun antik dan memberi kesan glamour. Teman-teman Luhan sudah menganga dan terkagum-kagum atas design interior yang sangat detail serta unik.

Kecuali Luhan, ia tidak bisa kagum ataupun tersenyum karena merasa canggung berada di dalam hotel tersebut. Penghangat ruangan hotel mengingat musim dingin tidak berpengaruh padanya. Bahkan rasanya tetap sedingin es. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Seorang pegawai hotel, sepertinya manager bawah menemui mereka dan tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang, tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kami datang untuk makan malam," balas Luhan.

"Sudah reserved sebelumnya?", lanjutnya.

"Atas nama Oh Shinhun. Kami satu grup," Luhan menatap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Anda Xi Luhan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Silahkan ikuti saya. Tuan Oh sudah menunggu," Pegawai tersebut menunjukkan jalan menuju restoran yang terletak di lantai teratas hotel. Dibelakangnya, Luhan bersama teman-temannya mengikuti dengan gugup.

Setibanya di lantai teratas dengan lift, Luhan dapat melihat sesosok yang tak asing, memiliki tatapan datar tengah berbicara dengan kedua orang di sampingnya. Surai pirangnya terlalu mencolok saat dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam serta celana hitam yang dikenakannya.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang. Melangkah lebih dahulu ketimbang teman-temannya menuju meja Oh Shinhun di dekat jendela.

Oh Sehun yang menyadari kedatangan Xi Luhan dengan teman-temannya berdiri diikuti kedua orangnya yang menyamar sebagai kakaknya. "Hai, Luhan. Kau terlihat baik. Istirahatmu cukup?", Sehun menjulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan yang diterima Luhan. "Ya, begitulah. Terima kasih tawarannya, tak kusangka kau serius, Shinhun hyung."

"Haha, kau pikir aku akan bermain-main? Jadi, ini temanmu?" matanya melirik ke belakang Luhan.

"Hmm. Ini Baekhyun, orang yang iseng membaca pesan-pesanmu. Dia juga yang meneleponmu." Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang terlihat tegang. "Ha-Halo... Saya Byun Baekhyun." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya formal pada Sehun. Membuat Luhan dan lainnya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu, Baekhyun? Halo, saya Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menjabat tangan Sehun.

Diikuti dengan Do Kyungsoo yang agak kebingungan. "Kalian yang waktu itu di toko bersama Luhan?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Xiumin. Dalam hatinya, Sehun agak kaget mendengar salah satu temannya mengingat wajah mereka.

"Wah, ternyata memang kamu. Begitulah, dari hari itu kami sudah mengajak Luhan tapi baru sekarang kesampaian. Omong-omong, aku Oh Shinhun. Orang berpipi chubby ini Minseok hyung—ia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum—dan yang muka sangar itu Yifan, kakak keduaku."

"Hei, mukaku tidak se-sangar itu!", serunya balik pada Sehun karena tidak terima. Diikuti tawa oleh lainnya.

"Ya-ya-ya... Sekarang mari kita duduk dan makan dengan nikmat. Pilih saja menu yang kalian mau. Kami ikut saja."

"Sungguh!?" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mata mereka berkilat senang.

Oh Sehun menganggukkkan kepalanya. "Kalian mau red wine?" Dan kini semuanya mengangguk.

Luhan duduk di hadapan Sehun, Kyungsoo di hapadan Xiumin, Baekhyun di hadapan Yifan dan Chanyeol yang menempel pada Baekhyun. Tangan Luhan memegang daftar menu, tapi matanya terus mencuri pandang ke arah Oh Sehun yang tenang bagai air.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja sekarang Luhan," kata Sehun membuat pemuda itu tersentak. "Uhm... Apa hyung akan marah nanti?", tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar. "Tidak akan. Aku janji."

Pemuda berambut coklat karamel itu akhirnya membuka mulut. "Kenapa kau setuju ketika Baekhyun bilang dia mau ikut makan malam? Padahal kau tahu dia tipe orang yang senang bercanda dari nada bicaranya."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bertikai dengan Chanyeol karena memilih makanan. _Untuk mendekati kalian dan mempermudah kami mencari tahu tentangmu._

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, mereka juga sahabatmu. Aku tidak punya masalah kalau ditemani banyak orang ketika makan." Itu jawaban Sehun, tetapi Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau terganggu ketika ada orang lain?" Lanjut Sehun.

Pemuda bersurai karamel itu menggeleng. "Malah sebaliknya. Aku mungkin akan menolak tawaran ini jika bukan Baekhyun yang membalas pesanmu lewat telepon." Luhan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Menolak? Ckck, kau memang aneh Luhan. Lalu, bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa tetap berhubungan?"

Kini Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Sehun menekuk tangannya dan melipat jarinya tepat di bawah dagunya. Luhan bisa melihat jam tangan yang Sehun pakai serta gelang di tangan kanan. Sehun tersenyum tipis walau ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"..."

Sementara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memesan, Kris dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi terlihat hanya bermain di ponsel mereka sebenarnya sedang chatting satu sama lain.

.

Kris: Bos memang beda jika di hadapan Xi Luhan. Apa karena akting?

Xiumin: Entah, terlalu real jika aku perhatikan. Saat di toko kemarin juga.

Kris: Yah, soal Xi Luhan kita serahkan pada bos. Bagaimana dengan ketiga temannya ini?

Xiumin: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepertinya mudah diajak bicara. Mereka sejak tadi bertengkar Cuma karena hal kecil.

Kris: Jadi, coba mencari info Luhan dari mereka?

Xiumin: Ya, karena Kyungsoo terlihat lebih dewasa dan alert tentang hal-hal sepele. Ia sepertinya bukan tipe yang mudah membicarakan seseorang dibelakang.

Kris: Okay. Kita coba bicara dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu.

Xiumin: Apa bos punya rencana tersendiri untuk Luhan?

Kris: Ya, dia bilang kita harus mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dan ia akan bergerak sendiri.

Xiumin: Hmm, jarang sekali bos bergerak sendiri seperti ini. Ya sudah lah. Gimana kita memulainya?

.

Kris dan Xiumin saling bertukar pandang. Rencana mereka memang bicara dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyol dulu, tapi tak ada celah karena keduanya sibuk di dunia sendiri. Sementara Kyungsoo tak berniat melerai, ia hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut dan Sehun yang hanya memperhatikan Luhan sejak awal.

Keduanya kemudian diam hingga wine dan makanan dihidangkan. Selama makan pun rasanya sulit sekali mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini naik apa?", Kris berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Dengan mobilnya Luhan. Kenapa?, balas Kyungsoo heran. "Tidak apa-apa... Pulangnya juga dengan mobil Luhan?", lanjutnya. "Mungkin langsung naik taksi saja. Kasihan Luhan kalau harus mengantar kami lagi," timbung Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Xiumin menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau kalian pulang naik taksi, Luhan pulang sendiri?"

"Biasanya sih begitu. Dianya yang tidak mau ditemani," Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Hmm.."

Oh Sehun diam-diam mendengarnya selama makan sekaligus mengobservasi Luhan.

Pemuda itu suka segala jenis daging, tapi tidak terlalu suka sayur. Ia tidak bisa makan jamur—Luhan membuangnya—dan Luhan terlalu fokus dengan makanannya.

Hari semakin larut dan teman-teman Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Mereka bilang taksi sudah menunggu di depan hotel. Luhan melambai pada mereka yang berpamitan, berterima kasih atas traktirannya pada Sehun. Menyisakan Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin dan Kris ditemani segelas red wine setiap orang.

"Sepertinya aku jadi merepotkanmu, Luhan. Sekarang bahkan hampir tengah malam," ucap Sehun sambil melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas traktirannya, omong-omong. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kau tidak berniat menginap saja di hotel ini? Kami akan carikan kamar untukmu," tawar Xiumin.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian sudah membayar mahal untuk makanannya tadi," Luhan kembali menolak. Ia berdiri, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Kris. Sementara Xiumin dengan tangan kilatnya memasukkan bubuk obat tidur dalam wine pemuda itu sebelum berdiri.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin menginap saja? Soalnya kami juga menginap di sini untuk malam ini," bujuk Kris sekali lagi. Namun Luhan tetap menolak.

Xiumin memberi anggukan pada Sehun. Laki-laki bersurai pirang yang menerima kode itu mengangkat gelas red wine Luhan yang masih tersisa setengah. "Wine-mu masih ada setengah. Mau kau habiskan?", tawar Sehun.

Xi Luhan terlihat ragu, tapi ia sudah lelah dan agak mabuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meneguk habis wine yang sudah diberi obat tidur oleh Xiumin sebelumnya. Dalam hitungan detik, kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya kabur. Ia berusaha mencari pegangan yang berakhir pada pelukan Oh Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau menyetujui saja tawaran untuk menginap jika kau berakhir tidur di sini juga," ucap Sehun dingin.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Author's Note: this chapter maybe a little bit boring. i can't describe it how messy it is...

Just... next chapter you can expect something.


	6. Chapter 5

Crime and Punishment

disc: all casts belong to themselves. i only own the story

Chapter 5

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang bebas dan tidak punya banyak pikiran yang membuat mereka stress. Mereka juga tidak curiga akan banyak hal, apalagi ketika adal hal yang disangkut-pautkan dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka, termasuk Luhan. Merasa bias tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun seperti sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo, laki-laki bermata bulat itu tidak terlalu suka kemewahan semacam ini seperti Luhan. Ia hanya meminum sedikit dan berharap semuanya segera berakhir. Akhirnya, ketika sang kakak tiri Minseok—Xiumin—yang paling tua menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pulang mengingat Kyungsoo hampir tidak bicara apapun, dengan sopan dirinya menolak. "Biarkan kedua orang ini naik taksi saja. Juga, Luhan agak mabuk. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang. Bahaya kalau dia menyetir sambil mabuk."

Xiumin menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya rumah kalian dekat?"

Do Kyungsoo mengangguk sangat pelan. "Mengapa anda bertanya, Minseok-ssi?" Ia tersenyum polos. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan-ssi tidak terlihat ingin pulang." Ia memberi kode untuk menatap Luhan. Keduanya memperhatikan Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya juga Sehun yang sibuk mengajaknya bicara. Perhatian pria yang lebih tua tidak lepas dari sang mata rusa, bahkan yang lebih muda juga berakhir mendengarkan dengan pasrah.

Do Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "Ahh... begitu. Kalau kami bertiga mendahuluinya, apa anda dan Yifan-ssi juga pulang?"

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan mengantar sepasang kekasih yang sudah mabuk itu dan mengurus mereka, membiarkan Luhan sendiri. Luhan buru-buru melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan untuk berhati-hati pada mereka yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan dirinya, Sehun, Xiumin dan Kris. Setelah itu, semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi pemuda bermata rusa itu. Ia hanya merasakan dirinya tertidur.

Dalam sekejab, suasana di restoran hotel tersebut berubah total. Hawanya tidaklah hangat seperti saat Luhan dan teman-temanya masuk. Para pelayan pun memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan datar.

Oh Sehun mengendong Luhan yang tertidur dengan begitu mudah, membiarkan satu lengan kurusnya lunglai ke bawah. Ia menatap Kris dan Xiumin bergantian. "Sudah memasang kamera di kamar?", tanya Sehun datar. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi Sehun sebuah remote. "Satu lagi, matikan semua monitor di ruangan kalian," perintah Sehun, bukan hanya pada Kris dan Xiumin namun termasuk semua orang di sana.

Setelah berkata demikian, Oh Sehun meninggalkan restoran bersama Luhan dalam gendongannya menuju penthouse di lantai teratas, tempat tinggalnya di hotel miliknya ini. Semua orang di sana membungkukkan tubuhnya, selaku para pion seorang Oh Sehun.

.

-HunHan-

.

Ketika Xi Luhan mulai sadar dari obat tidur yang diberikan, kelopak matanya bergerak tidak nyaman. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah bau scent candle yang menyala karena harumnya yang menyeruak tajam. Rasanya hangat, tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk dan lembut. Namun ia tidak ingat pulang seorang diri. Pemuda itu membuka mata rusanya, mengerjabkannya beberapa kali dan menguceknya. Ia berusaha duduk dan memandangi apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Semuanya begitu asing. Ruangan itu terlalu luas untuk kamarnya. Dan dindingnya berwarna krem, bukan putih. Ia tidak ingat memiliki banyak lukisan dipajang di dinding ruangannya. Semuanya terlalu asing. Xi Luhan beranjak dari ranjang, tubuhnya terasa berat dan lelah. Ia berjalan sambil meraba dinding.

"Di mana aku?", monolognya. Matanya terlihat kebingungan. Ia akhirnya membuka gorden jendela yang tertutup, menampilkan keramaian kota Seoul dari ketinggian walau masih malam, lebih tepatnya lewat tengah malam. "Sungguh, di mana sebenarnya aku?"

Cklik.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang tengah melepas sepatunya, melepaskan sesuatu berbahan kapas tebal dan berjalan menuju tempat ia berada. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Memberanikan diri, ia meninggikan suaranya saat bayangan sosok itu terlihat.

"Siapa di sana!?"

Suara Luhan berhasil membuat sosok tersebut terkejut membulatkan matanya. Melihat Xi Luhan tengah bersikap waspada terhadapnya yang baginya lucu, sosok tinggi bersurai pirang tersebut terkekeh.

"A-Apa yang lucu?", ucap Luhan masih dengan posisi defensenya. Matanya mendapati sesosok pria tinggi, berambut pirang dan berpakaian serba hitam. Pria itu memiliki tatapan tajam terhadapnya, tulang hidung yang tinggi dan rahang yang tegas. Kulitnya yang putih pucat terlihat dari jari tangannya yang ramping.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah bangun, sayang... Kukira kau masih tidur dengan pulasnya," goda Sehun. _Padahal dosis obatnya cukup tinggi._

Suara lembut dari pria itu memanggil Luhan berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Secara refleks, Luhan berjalan mundur ke arah jendela yang setengah terbuka olehnya tadi. "Ah, jendelanya terbuka... Pantas saja ruangan ini jadi dingin." Pria itu mendekati Luhan yang masih berjalan mundur.

"Tunggu, kau siapa!? Di mana ini?", seru Luhan padanya. Sejenak, pria itu berpikir. _Apa dosis obatnya malah membuatnya mengalami gangguan atau malah sengaja?_

Oh Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku? Apa kau lupa padaku, Luhan sayang?"

Pemuda bermata rusa itu merasa tidak enak. Panggilan itu membuatnya merinding, tapi hal lain mengganggunya. _Dia mengenal sosok ini sebagai Xi Luhan... padahal aku bukan Luhan. Aku sadar di waktu yang salah... Apa aku harus berakting mengikuti alur saja?_

"Aku tidak ingat... siapa namamu?", ucapnya pelan. Oh Sehun menaikkan alisnya. Ia mendekati pemuda itu yang membuat sosok Luhan itu semakin menghindarinya ke belakang dan berhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh pagar beranda dari besi yang membuatnya menggigil.

Sehun tetap mendekati sosok mungil itu dan mengurungnya, membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang tepat di atas kepalanya. "He-Hei... Mundurlah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Hmm? Tapi kupikir kau sengaja dan ingin tahu namaku, Luhan."

"Itu karena kau terus mendekat!", pemuda berambut coklat itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya bertemu langsung dengan wajah Sehun yang menunduk dan menatapnya datar. Wajahnya memanas, sadar akan kedekatan yang baru saja ia timbulkan.

"Ugh..." sosok dalam diri Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa canggung dan malu menghampirinya dan ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Sial, aku harus bagaimana? Luhan masih terlelap dan aku tidak bisa memanggilnya!_

Tidak ada reaksi dari yang lebih muda, Oh Sehun akhirnya menjauhkan diri, membuat sosok di hadapannya bisa menarik nafas lega sejenak. Pria yang lebih tua itu pun memutar otaknya untuk bisa mendapatkan keuntungan. Hal ini di luar bayangannya. Sang rusa kecil itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya.

Oh Sehun menarik nafas panjang. "Dengar, Luhan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi haruskah kita kembali berkenalan?" Ini bukan cara Oh Sehun untuk mengulur tapi saat ini tidak bisa ia buru-buru atau hal terburuk bisa terjadi. Bos mafia itu diam sejenak ketika Luhan tidak memberi reaksi. "Namaku Oh Sehun," dan ia memberitahu nama aslinya, walau cukup beresiko.

Untuk meyakinkan bahwa Xi Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat. Sebab Luhan tidak terlihat pintar menjaga poker face meski ia bisa berakting, menurut Sehun.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu membulatkan matanya. Reaksi itu diluar dugaannya. "Oh... Sehun?"

"Ini adalah pent house milikku, di hotel tempat kita makan malam dengan teman-temanmu barusan," lanjutnya."

"Hotel? Makan malam dengan temanku? Apa maksudmu, Sehun?"

"Ya. Kau tertidur setelah selesai makan karena mabuk. Aku bawa saja ke sini supaya kau istirahat. Ada pertanyaan lagi, Xi Luhan?"

Janggal, sebagai orang yang tinggal di dalam tubuh Xi Luhan. Ia tidak pernah ingat jika Luhan akan minum sampai mabuk. Itu kebiasaan Kangmin. "Aku tidak mungkin mabuk, Sehun. Walau kepalaku terasa berat," bantahnya.

Kini, Sehun cukup heran. Xi Luhan tidak bersikap formal padanya. Dia juga bisa membantah dengan tegas. Tatapan matanya punya sorot yang penuh ketegasan. Sehun berdecih. Ok, hal ini cukup meyakinkannya bahwa Xi Luhan sepertinya memang tidak tahu apapun. Rasanya seperti orang lain saja.

 _Apa ini yang namanya amnesia?_ Batin Sehun dengan jengkel. _Apa aku memang salah pilih target dari awal?_

"Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa membuatmu patuh, menjadikanmu milikku, hmm?" bisiknya pelan, namun sang mata rusa itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun tersenyum sinis.

Sosok dalam Luhan itu merinding. Dalam sekali lihat, ia bisa tahu kalau orang bernama Oh Sehun itu bukan orang yang baik-baik. Ia penasaran bagaimana bisa Luhan yang sangat berhati-hati itu bisa berhubungan dengan orang seperti Sehun. Dari niatnya, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu berusaha mencari ponsel Luhan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya.

"Hei, Xi Luhan... Kau mencari ini?" Sehun menunjukkan ponsel Luhan di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menggapainya, berjinjit bahkan melompat. Namun Sehun lebih gesit dan menarik sosok Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Pria itu baru saja memeluknya. Bau parfum yang tajam dan maskulin membuatnya tegang seketika.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Sehun." Sosok Luhan masih berusaha menggapai ponsel itu walau satu lengan panjang Sehun memeluk pinggangnya agar ia tidak bisa melompat. _Tidak perlu bersikap baik padanya jika orangnya saja tidak ingat apapun_ , pikir Sehun.

"Tidak, sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau malam ini." Tangan Sehun yang lain menjauhkan ponsel tersebut.

"Aku bukan Luhan yang kau maksud. Jadi, hentikan." Tatapan kesal dari sosok itu membuat Sehun berhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bukan Luhan sementara wajah dan postur tubuhmu benar-benar dirinya. Apa kau amnesia?"

Dia tidak bisa membalas. Dulu, mereka pernah membuat janji bersama untuk tidak membeberkan identitas satu sama lain berkat Yixing. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Dan pertanyaan pria dihadapannya sungguh menggelikan jika boleh jujur.

Oh Sehun memperhatikan reaksi yang diberikan. Ia melempar ponsel Luhan jauh, masuk tepat ke tempat untuk pakaian kotor. Sosok Luhan itu menganga tak percaya apa yang baru saja yang dilihatnya. "Sekarang, fokus padaku Luhan sayang. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku? Termasuk wajahku?"

Mau tidak mau, pemuda bermata rusa itu mengikuti alur yang dibuat pria itu agar dirinya tidak bernasib sama. "Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Aku tidak ingat apapun!"

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya, menjepit dagu Luhan dan memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap langsung ke arah matanya. "Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu tentang penembakan teroris di bandara Incheon beberapa waktu lalu?" Luhan menggeleng lagi.

Sehun merasa heran, sebab waktu itu Luhanlah yang menolongnya. "Padahal waktu itu kau yang membawaku ke rumah sakit dan memaksaku untuk dirawat." Ia tertawa kecil.

 _Kau benar Sehun, tubuh ini milik Luhan, tapi aku juga tinggal di sini. Aku tidak mengerti apa saja yang sudah kalian lalui_.

"Sekarang hari apa dan tanggal berapa?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. "Hmm? Ini hari Sabtu, 9 Juli 2016. Jika kau tanya waktu, sekarang sudah pukul 01.47. Ada denganmu?" Sehun menatap heran pemuda di hadapannya.

"...sudah setengah tahun berlalu."

Sosok itu bicara pada dirinya sendiri, namun Sehun yang mendengarnya kembali berpikir. _Apakah pikirannya kembali ke setengah tahun yang lalu sehingga ia tidak ingat apapun?_ Perasaan jengkel dan ketidaksabaran dari kebiasaannya kembali.

Oh Sehun terbiasa langsung menghabisi seseorang yang tidak berguna baginya. Dan Xi Luhan sekarang sungguh membuatnya kesal sebab ia tidak bisa memastikan antara membutuhkannya atau tidak. Hanya saja, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya membiarkan Luhan tetap dekat dengannya.

 _Ia penasaran akan kehidupan pemuda itu._ Anak konglomerat yang tidak punya catatan hidup, membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari tahu sendiri walau dengan cara yang salah. Sebab ia adalah Oh Sehun, mafia yang paling ditakuti. Menjadikan Xi Luhan sebagai salah satu pionnya adalah tujuannya.

Sesaat, tidak ada tindakan apapun dari yang lebih tua. Oh Sehun memiliki aura yang dingin dan menyeramkan. Pemuda itu tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa ini semua hanya aktingmu, rusa kecil?" Jemari panjang Sehun meraba pipi Luhan yang memerah. Pemuda itu menelan air ludahnya dengan gugup. "Ti-Tidak."

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan untuk malam ini, sayang? Kau sepertinya mempermainkanku selama ini. Melihat perubahan drastismu malam ini."

Sosok itu terpaku di tempat. Oh Sehun mengistirahatkan dagunya ke bahu mungil sang rusa kecil. Menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang manis. Pemuda itu menegang. Ia bisa merasakan rambut pria itu menggelitik lehernya dan hawa panas dari nafas Sehun yang menerpa lehernya berhasil membuatnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" Sehun perlahan menjilati leher Luhan, membuat pemuda itu memberontak. Tindakan itu membuat Sehun semakin senang untuk bermain dan menggigiti telinga pemuda tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak tahu Sehun sudah sangat kebal karena profesinya. Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dari lututnya, disusul pekikan terkejut dari Luhan.

"Apa yang kau—akh!" Sehun membanting tubuh ringkih Luhan ke ranjang kemudian menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan betapa beratnya Sehun juga betapa lebarnya bahu pria tersebut dibandingkan miliknya. Saking terkejutnya, ia tidak bisa berkutik namun hanya bisa mencium aroma dari Sehun yang entah mengapa membuatnya semakin mabuk.

"Hnggh..." Lenguhan kecil darinya berhasil membuat Sehun menyeringai. "Apa kau menyukai aroma manisnya, rusa kecil?", bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga Luhan.

Meski dirinya bukan Luhan, namun saat ini ia mengikuti alur untuk menjadi Xi Luhan demi menjaga identitas mereka. "Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan menyesal nanti, Oh Sehun," ancamnya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti omong kosong di telinga pria itu. "Apa yang harus kusesali, Lu?"

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan benda basah dan kenyal tengah menjilati daun telinganya, membuatnya geli. "Astaga, Sehun. Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!" Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menghindar, Sehun akan selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau akan menyesal karena Luhan tidak tahu kau mengambil keperjakaannya saat ia tidak sadar," desisnya. _Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa melawan! Tenagaku terlalu lemah!_

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku juga tidak peduli. Simbiosis kita mulai sekarang bukanlah mutualisme, rusa kecil... Aku akan menjadi parasitmu." Sehun menggigit leher Luhan kemudian menghisapnya kuat, memberi bekas warna keunguan kecil di sana. Kissmark pertama Luhan.

"Dengar, Sehun. Lepaskan aku dan aku takkan cerita apapun tentang malam ini. Karena itu—"

"Dan sejak kau ada di kandangku, kau memang tidak boleh membeberkan apapun, sayang."

Tatapan sinis dari Sehun membuat pemuda itu takut. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu terancam. "Apa maksudmu?" Sebuah pisau kecil dan tali pendek diambil Sehun dari laci. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, kemudian mengikatnya walau ada ekspresi tanda tanya dari sang rusa kecil. Perhatiannya fokus pada pisau kecil yang dipegang Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Oh Sehun tidak memberi jawaban. Sebaliknya, ia menyentuh jari-jari Luhan yang terasa dingin. Tanpa aba-aba, pisau kecil itu menggores jari telunjuk kiri Luhan, diikuti jari tengah dan manis. Menimbulkan darah segar keluar dan bau anyir tercium bagi keduanya.

"Arrgh, itu sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun!" sosok lain dalam diri Luhan memekik ketika goresan pisau membuat darah keluar. Namun, Sehun terlihat menikmatinya. Ia menghisap darah pada ketiga jari, menambah rasa perih tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin bermain, sayang."

Warna merah darah terlihat membekas di bibir tipis pria itu. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan yang kenyal. Cukup menimbulkan sengatan listrik pada tubuh sang rusa kecil. Pemuda itu tak siap, namun tak bisa memberontak. Rasa amis terasa begitu mengganggunya ketika lidah hangat Oh Sehun mulai memaksa masuk, mengajak bermain lidahnya.

Sosok itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendorong keluar lidah Sehun yang terasa panas dan pahit. Namun, pria itu semakin menikmatinya ketika yang lebih muda memberi reaksi. Sehun berhenti dan saliva yang bercampur mengalir ke leher Luhan yang putih dan polos.

"Sungguh, aku bukan Luhan… Karenanya aku tidak mengingatmu, Sehun. Lebih baik kau hentikan dan aku akan melupakan semuanya," rintih sosok itu ketika tangan Sehun sudah melepaskan ikat pinggang yang dipakai Luhan juga pisau lipat yang siap merobek pakaiannya.

"Dan kau ingin aku percaya, Luhan? Tidak mungkin. Kecuali kau memberitahuku saat ini juga," ujarnya sambil merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan, mengekspos dada dan perutnya yang terbentuk juga mulus seperti kulit susu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam pria yang menduduki tubuhnya. "Kenapa?" jawabanya acuh. Tangannya sibuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya melepaskan setiap helai benang yang menempel di tubuh sang rusa kecil.

Pemuda itu mendesah berat. Ia menutup matanya erat. Rasanya begitu sesak, sekelilingnya terlihat kabur. "Kau sangat pemaksa… aku bahkan tidak bias memberimu alasan."

Oh Sehun berdecih. "Kau memang Xi Luhan. Dan kau akan menjadi salah satu propertiku."

"Tidak di saat aku seperti ini. Aku bukan Luhan."

"Kalau begitu, siapa kau?"

Sejenak, jeda panjang di antaranya membuat suasana semakin dingin. Bibir sosok mungil itu membuka dan berucap, "Jimin."

.

HunHan

.

Sinar mentari berlomba-lomba masuk untuk menerangi ruangan besar tersebut. Sosok mungil yang masih berbaring lemah di ranjang itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Tidurnya terusik oleh suara percikan air di dekatnya.

Ketika membuka mata, pemuda berambut coklat caramel itu memperhatikan sekelillingnya. _Apa aku masih bermimpi? Tempat ini mewah sekali._

Ia kembali bergelut di dalam selimut tebal dan tak berniat bangun sama sekali. "Apa kau selalu tidur senyaman ini, Xi Luhan?" Lalu suara bass yang baru ia kenal ini membuatnya tersentak dan spontan duduk di ranjang.

Mata bulatnya memandangi sosok Sehun yang hanya memakai bathrobe serta rambutnya yang masih basah oleh air. "Shi—Shinhun hyung? Kenapa hyung bisa di sini?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya sebaliknya. Ini penthouseku."

"Eh?! Kalau begitu aku tidak pulang ke rumah semalam?!"

"Begitulah… Kau tertidur pulas."

Xi Luhan terdiam. Ia memandangi tubuhnya yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa bawahan. "Shinhun hyung… Ini kemejamu?" Laki-laki itu mengiyakan. "Kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" sekali lagi, laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya setelah meneguk segelas air.

Xi Luhan terpaku di tempat. Dalam hati Luhan, ia menjerit keras-keras karena malu, juga merasa tidak enak padanya. "Maaf… Aku pasti merepotkanmu semalam…", ucap Luhan canggung.

Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya intens. Ia memperhatikan Luhan tanpa kedip, membuat pemuda itu merasa semakin canggung. "Kau baik-baik saja?", Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku… Kurasa ya?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mendekati Luhan, duduk di sisi ranjang. Luhan tidak menjauh. Ia hanya bingung. Dan itu memberi tanda Tanya pada Oh Sehun. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu kembali menutup. Ekspresi Sehun meragukan dan Luhan sadar.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Shinhun hyung?" Sang rusa kecil itu berhasil menarik perhatian Oh Sehun yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Semalam… Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Selain aku yang tertidur di restoran, aku tidak ingat apapun. Kenapa?"

Oh Sehun mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa. Mandilah, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setelah berkata demikian, Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Sehun sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dengan Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan sehingga benar-benar hening. Luhan merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena Sehun tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Bahkan ekspresinya sangat dingin.

Ia berpikir, mungkin Sehun tidak ingin diganggu atau sedang capek. Ia mendesah, merasa bersalah sudah merepotkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun menyadarkan Luhan yang termenung. "Eh? O-Oh… Terima kasih hyung. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya mengantar sampai depan saja tidak masalah, kan? Aku harus segera kerja."

"Ya. Aku duluan ya…"

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan berjalan masuk dan baru pergi dari sana saat punggung pemuda itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Dalan hatinya, Sehun tengah kebingungan sejak kejadian semalam. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Luhan yang memanggilnya 'Sehun' dan mengaku dirinya sebagai Jimin sebelum pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikirannya, membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi. Jika semalam Luhan seolah tidak mengenalnya, pagi ini dia sudah kembali normal dan memanggilnya 'Shinhun hyung' bahkan melupakan peristiwa semalam.

Berkat itu, tujuannya membuat Luhan menjadi salah satu pionnya gagal. Semakin dipikirnya, kepalanya semakin sakit karena tidak masuk akal. Untuk kelas acting, hal itu terlalu sempurna.

Sial, dirinya bahkan terus berkata kotor. Harus kembali berakting sebagi Oh Shihun yang sebenarnya sangat tidak disukainya. Dia harus bersikap lunak dan bertampang baik padanya. Mengumpat kesal pada seorang pemuda mahasiswa yang berhasil menggagalkan rencananya dengan begitu mudah.

Bos mafia itu memukul dashboard mobilnya kuat. Ia berdecih kesal dan melajukan mobilnya di atas batas kecepatan.

"Xi Luhan… aku pasti akan mencari tahu kebenaran dari eksistensimu," desisnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

To be continued

Authors note: Maaf ya jadi lelet update ._. Semoga chapter ini gak bikin kecewa ya~

Thank you all~


	7. Chapter 6

Crime and Punishment

Disc: all casts belong to themselves. I only own the story

Chapter 6

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia makan malam dengan pria bernama Oh Shinhun tersebut. Luhan merenungkannya setiap malam. Apa malam itu ia berbuat sesuatu? Ia merasa Oh Shinhun seolah menghindarinya dan karenanya saat Shinhun mengantarnya pulang suasana mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Ia berusaha mengingat tapi tidak ada memori yang berbekas sama sekali. Luhan memandang layar ponselnya yang hitam. Dalam hatinya ia agak kecewa karena Oh Sehun – Shinhun – tidak mengabarinya sama sekali dan dirinya tidak berani menanyakan apapun.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Hatinya tidak tenang. Luhan kembali ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Matanya terpaku pada jaket tergantung di luar lemari yang dipinjamkan Sehun padanya kemarin-kemarin. Ia mendesah panjang. Apakah sebaiknya jaket itu dikembalikan? Atau dibiarkan saja?

Jemari kurusnya meraih jaket tersebut untuk dilipat dan dimasukkan dalam kantong, jaga-jaga Sehun akan memintanya kembali. Jarinya merasa menyentuh sesuatu ketika melipat lengan panjangnya, Luhan bisa merasakan suatu benda kecil yang padat di kantong.

Ketika tangannya merogoh kantong jaket, Luhan mendapati sebuah _flashdisk_ super mini. Keningnya berkerut. Apa ini milik Oh Shinhun? Sejenak, Luhan melupakan tujuan utamanya. Ia iseng mengambil _flashdisk_ tersebut dan mencolokkannya pada laptop, berniat membuka isi _flashdisk_ tersebut.

Di dalamnya, hanya ada sebuah video. Video dengan judul tepat di hari mereka bertemu terakhir kali. Jantung Luhan berdegup. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan pahit tanpa sadar. Tangannya bergerak, menekan file video tersebut.

Menontonnya. Rekaman di sebuah ruangan.

Awalnya, Luhan terkejut, merasa malu dan tidak nyaman karena ternyata ia melihat dirinya sendiri tengah digendong oleh Oh Sehun. "Astaga, ternyata ini rekaman di tempat Shinhun hyung. Ckck..." Luhan mempercepat videonya hingga di adegan dimana ia bangun dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan. Celingukan dan berjalan ke sana ke sini. "Pantas saja Shinhun _hyung_ bertanya… Dia pasti heran melihatku seperti itu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" monolog Luhan.

Ia masih tenang sampai di saat Oh Sehun masuk dan menemui dirinya terkejut juga menghindari pria yang lebih tua itu. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dan pupilnya membesar. "Apa ini…?"

Xi Luhan menonton dengan kening berkerut. Tatapannya benar-benar _focus_ pada layar laptopnya. Ia hampir tidak percaya ketika dirinya sendiri berkata bahwa dia tidak mengenal orang dihadapannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan, pria yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai Oh Shinhun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti disambar petir ketika melihat adegan selanjutnya.

Oh Sehun menciumnya. Mengikatnya. Melukai jarinya.

Luhan merinding melihat semuanya. Ia spontan melihat jarinya yang masih terlihat ada bekas goresan. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau jarinya terluka dan baru pagi ini ia melihat bekas yang tak diketahuinya dari mana. Sekarang barulah ia tahu penyebabnya.

Video itu hampir selesai. Tubuh Luhan mengejang, ia baru saja melihat dirinya sendiri mematahkan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat. Jimin membuka identitasnya pada Oh Sehun, orang yang ia kenal sebagai Shinhun.

Luhan mengigit kukunya gelisah. "Tidak… Ini tidak boleh terjadi…"

Video itu terpotong di mana Sehun beranjak dari ranjang, mematikan kameranya. Masih terdiam karena tidak percaya atas semuanya, segala tindakan yang Shinhun—Sehun—lakukan padanya saat itu menjelaskan semua perbuatannya .

Xi Luhan bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal dari video itu.

Dia menjaga jarak pada Luhan. Dia punya sisi gelap yang mengerikan. Dia… menginginkan sesuatu dari Luhan.

Saat semuanya menjadi jelas, pemuda itu buru-buru mencabut flashdisknya. Membawanya sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari menuju parkiran di bawah tanah. Luhan mengedarai mobilnya melewati batas kecepatan. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya akan kecelakaan atau tertangkap polisi maupun lainnya.

Hanya satu hal di pikirannya. Ia harus memberi tahu Zhang Yixing.

Dokternya, sahabatnya yang hanya bisa ia percayai satu-satunya. Orang yang mengenalnya luar-dalam.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Luhan berlari kencang mencari Yixing. Suara teriakan para perawat juga halangan dari para satpam juga tak ia hiraukan. Dirinya terlalu gelisah. Luhan menerobos semuanya tanpa berpikir.

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan ruangan Zhang Yixing. Ia bisa melihat beberapa satpam mengejarnya dan berusaha menghentikannya karena sebenarnya ia butuh izin untuk masuk. Tapi Luhan langsung menerobos masuk, membanting pintu keras-keras saat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak salah ruangan.

Di dalamnya, ada Zhang Yixing yang melebarkan matanya karena kehadiran Luhan tiba-tiba juga beberapa satpam di belakangnya. "YIXING-GE!", seru Luhan.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan tak beraturan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah karena keringat dingin, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar sampai-sampai ia tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri.

Zhang Yixing dengan sigap menghampiri pasien yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Luhan, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. "Luhan? Ada-apa? Kenapa badanmu dingin seperti ini?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Gege… aku, ada hal yang harus gege lihat—hhh" Yixing berusaha menenangkan Luhan walau dirinya ikut panik. "Kenapa? Tenang dulu, Luhan. Baru kita-Hey!"

Tubuh ringkih itu menjatuhkan dirinya. Matanya tertutup. "Hei, Luhan! Sadarlah! Lu!" Yixing menepuk pipi pemuda itu beberapa kali.

.

-HunHan-

.

Yixing kembali fokus pada Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia membaringkan Luhan di atas sofa panjang. Jujur, walau ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan menerobos, tapi ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu sampai benar-benar terlihat ketakutan. Ia duduk di sisi sofa, menyibakkan poni Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi, Luhan?"

Tatapannya begitu khawatir. Juga bingung menyikapinya. Kemudian Yixing baru sadar kalau Luhan terus menggenggam tangannya. Ia membukanya, mendapati sebuah flashdisk kecil. "Flashdisk? Untuk apa?"

Saat Luhan bangun, matanya terlihat sayu juga lelah. Ia sadar ia berada di ruangan Yixing. Tapi tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. "Kau bangun, Luhan?" Pemuda itu menoleh kearah suara. Matanya melihat sosok berjas putih dengan bau obat-obatan khas di sekitarnya.

"Gege?", ucap Luhan dengan suara serak. "Kau bisa duduk, Luhan?" Tanya dokter tersebut. Luhan tidak membalas. Ia berusaha duduk dibantu Yixing. "Minum dulu." Dokter berdimple itu memberi segelas air hangat pada Luhan.

Pemuda bermata rusa itu meneguknya perlahan. Mengikuti arahan Yixing. "Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam… Keluarkan… Tenangkan dirimu dulu," Untuk beberapa kali Yixing menyuruh Luhan untuk menarik nafas sampai pemuda itu terlihat lebih baik.

"Sekarang, kau mau beritahu sesuatu? Kau terlihat takut sekali tadi." Yixing mengambil kursi dan duduk menghadap Luhan. Pemuda itu sejenak memperhatikan flashdisk yang digenggamnya. Ekspresinya kembali menunjukkan rasa rakut.

"Video… dalam flashdisk ini. Jimin… Shinhun…", gumamnya, menundukkan kepala.

Yixing mendekatkan telinganya. "Hmm? Apa?"

"Jimin memberitahu identitasnya pada Shinhun hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Shinhun hyung… dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun."

Zhang Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebentar, aku kurang mengerti. Apa maksudmu? Jimin adalah orang lain di dalammu. Kenapa Oh Shinhun yang kau ceritakan padaku bilang kalau namanya Oh Sehun pada Jimin?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Menarik nafas panjang. "Kau harus tahu ini, Gege…" Yixing mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Shinhun hyung malam itu jelas-jelas sadar. Ia melihat aku bangun dengan kebingungan. Saat itu, Jimin yang bangun… bukan aku. Jimin ketakutan saat melihat Shinhun hyung. Aku kira Shinhun hyung akan menenangkan Jimin atau setidaknya tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tapi… semua yang terjadi di luar bayanganku. Sungguh… Gege…" Luhan menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bisa tahu kalau itu Jimin karena video dalam flashdisk itu?" Tanya Yixing yang diberi anggukkan oleh Luhan. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. "Luhan?" Jeda sejenak akhirnya Luhan mengiyakan.

"Baiklah… biarkan aku melihatnya dulu. Istirahatlah, Luhan," ujarnya sambil mengambil flashdisk tersebut.

Saat menonton video itu, berbagai ekspresi dan pertanyaan muncul dari Yixing. Dirinya juga hampir tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dokter itu menghampiri Luhan yang tak mengubah posisinya. "Luhan… Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut Yixing membuat pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Gege… aku takut."

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya, tersenyum lembut. "Kau mau mendengar penjelasanku?"

Awalnya, pemuda bermata rusa itu ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri. "Kurasa aku harus menerima kenyataan."

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Ya… itu baru adikku yang kuat dan ceria."

.

HunHan

.

"Jadi… Oh Sehun memanglah nama asli Shinhun hyung. Dan Gege bilang Oh Shinhun yang kukenal selama ini hanya kamuflase buatannya sendiri karena alasan pribadi?"

Ekspresi terluka dari Luhan sungguh membuat Yixing tidak nyaman. "Maaf aku jadi memberitahumu info yang tidak kau harapkan, Lu."

"Dan karena waktu itu aku menolongnya dia kira aku orang yang mencurigakan sehingga dia terus mendekatiku. Ketika Jimin bersikap tidak kenal, motif aslinya langsung muncul karena berpikir aku hanya berakting untuk bisa kabur darinya?" lanjutnya.

"Kurasa pemikiranmu untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi pilihan yang tepat. Tapi sudah terlanjur... Kita tidak bisa memutar waktu. Oh Sehun yang pernah kudengar benar-benar orang yang penuh kekejaman dan sangat pintar berakting. Dia tidak punya alter ego sepertimu, tapi profesinya mendukung penuh. Yah, meski aku tidak tahu pasti dia di bidang apa."

Xi Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lutut. "Aku harus bagaimana? Jika aku incarannya, apa aku harus kabur? Aku bahkan tidak tahu sifat dan pekerjaan aslinya kalau semua itu hanya karangan. Sekarang aku menyesal berbaik hati menelepon ambulans."

Yixing mengelus kepala Luhan. "Aku akan membantumu. Dan kau harus bisa melakukannya, Luhan. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menggali identitas Oh Sehun yang sudah mempermainkanmu."

'Mempermainkan..? Huh… Lalu, bagaimana caranya?"

Zhang Yixing hanya memberi smirk yang artinya sangat dipahami Luhan setelah beberapa tahun selalu bersama.

.

HunHan

.

Sosok tinggi berambut pirang itu menghentakkan kakinya di kediamannya. Ekspresinya terlihat marah, sesekali mengumpat kasar. Menendang apapun di hadapannya, membuat para anak buahnya terkejut.

"Bos, apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Kris.

"Jangan ganggu aku," balasnya dingin.

"Tapi mood Anda selalu buruk beberapa hari ini."

"Kubilang jangan ganggu! Haish!" bentak pria itu.

Semua yang berada di sana serentak diam. "Aku butuh waktu. Rencanaku gagal total. Kris, Xiumin, ikuti aku," perintahnya.

Dua orang yang disebut segera mengikuti langkah boss mereka yang cepat tanpa membalas apapun. Oh Sehun, bos mafia itu menggertakkan giginya. Mata tajamnya menyalang pada siapapun yang ia temui di rumahnya. Kakinya menendang kasar pintu dan masuk bersama dua pengawal terbaiknya.

Ia duduk di tengah dengan kedua kakinya di atas meja. "Kalian tahu situasinya. Xi Luhan, bocah itu bilang namanya Jimin? Hah. Aku sampai kelepasan menunjukkan sisi asliku tapi dia benar-benar tidak takut. Lalu, paginya dia bilang dia tidak ingat apapun?! Apa itu masuk akal?! Apa dia punya amnesia global?" seru Sehun sesekali membanting meja.

Pandangannya melirik ke papan tulis kaca yang tertera foto Luhan serta teman-temannya dengan beberapa penjelasan. Lalu melirik kedua orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Kalau kalian jadi aku, apa isi otak kalian?"

Kris membuka mulutnya, "Menurut saya, jika akting itu terlalu sempurna maka bisa saja dia memang punya penyakit itu Boss."

"Saya rasa bukan amnesia, Bos. Saya menerima isi laporannya dan tidak ada informasi sama sekali yang terkait dengan amnesia," lanjut Xiumin.

Oh Sehun memicingkan matanya. "Tapi kau bilang data setelah dua belas tahun tidak ada? Berarti ada kemungkinan, Xiumin." Pria berpipi chubby itu menggeleng. "Sebaliknya, kemungkinan dia berkepribadian ganda lebih besar."

Bos mafia itu mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja. Ia berpikir cukup panjang. "He… alter ego? Menarik sekali Xiumin dan itu cocok dengan skenarionya." Sehun menyeringai. Ia mengambil panah magnet, melemparkannya tepat di tengah foto Xi Luhan.

"Kris, Xiumin, kita ganti rencana. Lupakan kasus penyerangan itu," ujarnya santai.

Keduanya menatap boss mereka kebingungan. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku lebih tertarik menelusuri kepribadiannya jika bocah itu benar-benar berkepribadian ganda. Siapa tahu dia bisa jadi mainan tetapku. Mengetahui kelemahan seseorang itu menyenangkan. Mengancam, dan membunuhnya jika tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

"Jadi, kali ini tidak disangkut-pautkan dengan penyerangan Anda di bandara?"

"Tidak. Aku akan melupakannya. Toh hanya luka kecil."

"Baiklah, Bos. Siap."

Xiumin menghapus judul 'pion sampah bandara' yang selama ini menjadi focus dan menggantinya dengan 'bocah Alter Ego' sesuai perintah Sehun. Mengganti garis-garis itu dengan pusat di Luhan. Menambahkan gambar wajah seseorang yang kosong dengan nama 'Jimin'

.

HunHan

.

"Luhaaann!" teriak Baekhyun pada pemuda bermata rusa yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Byun Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang mengerutkan wajahnya. "Aku di sini. Suaramu memekikkan, Baekhyun," ujar Luhan dingin.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menyapa sahabatku dengan semangat! Benarkan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melirik pada pacarnya yang selalu mendampingi di sisinya. "Iya, sayaang~ Luhannie, kamu juga harusnya semangat sedikit hari iniii!" giliran Park Chanyeol yang berteriak. Membuat Luhan semakin terganggu.

"Astaga, suara kalian membuatku sakit kepala. Aku mau ke kelas." Luhan melangkah duluan di depan mereka yang sibuk berpacaran. Luhan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang baru tiba di kampus. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Do Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya singkat. "Siang, Luhan. Kau sudah makan?"

"Umm, belum. Kau sendiri?"

Do Kyungsoo melirik ke jam tangannya. "Aku juga belum. Masih ada waktu sebelum kelasku dimulai. Makan dulu, yuk."

Xi Luhan mengangguk. "Okay." Kyungsoo melirik ke belakang Luhan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berlari menuju arah mereka. "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga diajak?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau mereka mengejar kita. Ayo duluan." Luhan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. "Hei, kalian mau ke mana!?," seru Chanyeol. "Makan siang! Kami duluan!" balas Luhan dengan cengiran.

"Tunggu, kami ikuut!" pekik Baekhyun.

Sembari makan, seperti biasa mereka akan membahas beberapa planning untuk buat tugas bersama termasuk curhat Baekhyun tentang projek kerja kelompok yang anggotanya sangat tidak disukainya. Luhan ikut tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Melupakan semua hal sejenak termasuk stressnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Oh Shinhun itu?, Tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam. Baru saja ia bisa melupakan tentang laki-laki asing itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya..?

"Kalian sepertinya cukup dekat. Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus?" lanjut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut mendengarkan. "Hah… Hubungan khusus seperti apa? Kami hanya teman," jawab Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini. Terlalu rumit dan penuh liku.

"Oh ya? Sungguh?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengunyah.

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Luhan menghela napasnya lega. Ia hampir saja diinterogasi temannya sendiri dan itu sangat berbahaya. Ia memandang kosong mangkuknya yang berisi sup. _Kuharap tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari kemarin._

Oh Sehun menunggu di belakang universitas Luhan dengan mobil mewahnya. Ia menghitung waktu dari jam tangan Rolexnya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk dashboard mobil sesuai irama lagu. Sesekali bersiul santai.

"Tiga… dua… satu…", gumam Sehun kemudian memandang kearah gerbang kampus belakang yang kosong tanpa penjaga. Mata elangnya mendapati sosok mungil berjalan menujunya. Xi Luhan dengan santainya menghampiri, bertanya dengan polos, "Shinhun hyung, ada apa kemari? Aku kira hyung sibuk dengan pekerjaan." Begitu polosnya di wajahnya yang ceria. Membuat seorang Oh Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Ehm… Aku berniat mengajakmu jalan hari ini. Kelasmu sudah selesai, 'kan?" Oh Sehun memberi senyumnya membalas senyuman Luhan yang begitu ramah. "Tapi aku bawa mobil. Kalau aku ikut hyung, aku harus minta tolong kawanku untuk jaga mobilku."

"Kalau begitu titip saja mobilmu pada mereka," ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan mengerjabkan mata bulatnya. "Serius?" Sehun dengan senyum terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Yup."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya hyung. Ah, aku titip tasku langsung saja ya." Luhan meletakkan tasnya di kursi depan lewat kaca mobil yang diturunkan.

Jika kalian bingung mengapa Luhan bersikap seperti tidak terjai apa-apa, itu adalah salah satu rencana Zhang Yixing. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Oh Sehun yang katanya mungkin akan mengobservasi dirinya juga.

Yixing akan menganggapnya win-win solution jika setidaknya mereka berhasil mengetahui pekerjaan Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya juga motifnya mendekati Luhan. Karena tidak mungkin Luhan bertanya kembali apa pekerjaannya, juga Yixing bilang untuk tidak menghiraukan apapun jika kepribadiannya berubah di hadapan Oh Sehun dengan syarat selalu merekam semua percakapan.

Zhang Yixing ingin tahu nada bicara Oh Sehun jika berhadapan dengan alter ego Luhan. Oleh karena itu, Luhan berusaha untuk membuat rencana ini berhasil. Mungkin, mereka bisa membuat laporan baru jika ada sesuatu yang berubah. Walau beresiko.

"Maaf lama, Shinhun hyung. Aku dicegat teman-temanku tadi." Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. "Jangan lupa seatbelt, Luhan." Pemuda itu hanya menyengir. "Oh, iya."

Oh Sehun menyeringai. _Mari menikmati hari libur bersama mainan baru ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

A/N: hell, ini sangat boring. Semoga bisa memuaskan kalian. Tunggu saja, kepribadian Luhan tak tinggal diam, kok

Yay, 100 reviews! Gomawoyoo… Author kaget bisa pas 100 gituu

Poll: next chap, mau kencannya Luhan dan Sehun atau ada ide yang lain nih? Review ya~

Numpang promote, ff author yang baru, One Day Family juga HunHan. Kalau tertarik, mampir sana yaa.


	8. Chapter 7 - Meet The V

**Crime and Punishment**

 **Chapter 7 – Meet The V**

 **Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. I only own the story.**

.

.

.

* * *

Kehidupan seseorang selalu bertahap seperti tangga. Ada masa di mana kita masih seorang anak kecil polos yang belum mengerti kerasnya dunia, ada pula mereka yang sudah harus bekerja keras karena masalah finansial maupun _broken home_. Bertahap secara perlahan menuju manusia dewasa baik tangga tersebut hancur maupun kokoh.

Oh Sehun merupakan salah satu dari mereka yang menjalani masa kecilnya dengan kebahagiaan dan penuh kasih sayang hingga remaja. Kemudian, jalan kebahagiaannya terhenti saat ia memasuki jenjang SMA. Hingga usianya hampir berkepala tiga, ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan menikmati hidup dengan benar. Semuanya terasa salah dan ketika ia sadar, dirinya tak bisa kembali lagi.

Memang kerasnya dunia yang membuatnya menjadi dingin dan kejam tanpa hati nurani. Seharusnya seperti itu, fokus pada tujuan utamanya saat ini yakni membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun tersebut tunduk dan menjadi pion dari ribuan pionnya, sebagai cikal bakal kesenangan sementaranya.

Namun, detik ini juga dunia gelap seorang Oh Sehun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Xi Luhan, pemuda manis itu di tengah perjalanan memaksanya untuk pergi ke Lotte World sehingga kini mereka berdua sibuk menaiki berbagai permainan yang ada.

"Shinhun hyung, kita ke Lotte World, ya. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana," ujarnya ceria saat masih di mobil.

Bos mafia itu terdiam kaku. Lotte World? Untuk apa bermain-main di tempat membosankan itu? Pikirannya mulau melantur karena baginya tempat tersebut hanyalah untuk anak-anak kecil dan sialnya ia baru sadar kalau Luhan memang masih anak-anak.

"Kau mau ke sana? Tidak ingin ke tempat yang lain?" Sehun berusaha menawar agar mereka batal pergi. "Kalau begitu, hyung mau ke mana sekarang? Makan? Lihat-lihat pemandangan?"

Pilihan tersebut sama saja mustahil karena ia sadar dirinya tidak menyamar saat ini. Bahaya jika ia tiba-tiba diserang di tempat umum. Masalah besar akan menimpanya. Bukan karena ia tidak sedang bersama orang-orang kepercayaannya melainkan pemuda yang bersamanya akan tahu identitasnya. Alhasil, Lotte World yang jauh lebih ramai tetap menjadi pilihan terbaik karena dirinya bisa tenggelam di tengah keramaian.

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu menghela napas berat. "Baik, kita ke Lotte World sekarang." Keputusan Sehun diberi reaksi dari Luhan berupa seruan "yes" dengan kedua tangannya mengepal di udara, senyumnya menunjukkan deretan gigi kecilnya layaknya seorang anak kecil polos. Sehun yang focus menyetir kembali memperhatikan jalan, tidak sempat melihat seringaian di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan di sinilah Oh Sehun bersama Xi Luhan di depan counter ice cream setelah menaiki beberapa permainan yang berhasil membuat tenggorokkan mereka sakit karena kebanyakan berteriak. Laki-laki itu tak pernah menyangka ia akan ikut berteriak seperti yang lainnya. Wajah Luhan bahkan terlihat sangat senang dan ia tak bisa memahami maksud dari senyumannya. Mata bulat pemuda itu berbinar-binar ketika kedua tangannya meraih ice cream dari sang penjual.

"Untuk Shinhun hyung, rasa coklat," tutur Luhan sambil menyerahkan salah satu cone. "Kupikir kau akan makan dua-duanya, Luhan." Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Hyung yang bayar, 'kan. Satunya untuk hyung."

Kening Oh Sehun mengernyit. Ia tak pernah lagi menyantap es krim dan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memakannya. Tangannya meraih cone es krim tersebut kemudian menggigit sebagian kecil dari es krim coklat miliknya. Rasa dingin cepat menyebar dalam mulutnya, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering. "Thanks," ujar Sehun singkat.

Luhan tersenyum puas. "Boleh aku cicip?" Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Saat tangannya terulur kearah Luhan, pemuda itu mengigit es krim coklat yang kemudian diberi anggukkan. "Enak juga yang di sini."

Awalnya, Sehun hanya ingin iseng karena Luhan juga melakukannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang masih memakan es krim mintnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengigit es krim milik Luhan dalam satu gigitan besar. Tentunya Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ia masih sibuk menjilat es krimnya saat Sehun mengigit es miliknya. Kala itu, wajah mereka yang sangat berdekatan berhasil membuat Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat tajam dengan alis tebalnya yang kecoklatan.

Pria yang baru saja memakan es krim milik Luhan itu tengah menjilat bibirnya karena sisa es yang menempel. Ia kemudian sadar Luhan hanya menatapnya dalam diam dengan mata membulat serta mulut yang menganga.

"Kenapa diam? Aku 'kan hanya ingin mencicipi punyamu." Sehun mengucapkannya datar. Sangat datar seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

Berbalik dengan Luhan, wajahnya memanas "Hy-Hyung! Aku kaget, tahu! Setidaknya bilang saja kalau mau. Aku kan bisa kasih… Tiba-tiba hyung mendekat seperti itu, aku—" Ah, Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan memakan es krimnya.

"Apa kau tak suka aku mendadak melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya diam. Ia semakin cepat menghabiskan esnya.

"Hei, kau tak mau menjawab?" Kini Sehun sudah mulai memakan conenya dengan tak sabar.

Xi Luhan dengan muka merahnya membalas, "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut." Jawaban itu adalah jawaban standar bagi Sehun yang mendengarnya. Ambigu memang, tidak tahu ia menyukainya atau merasa kesal. Namun ini kali pertama Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi lucu dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Tanpa sadar, ia tertawa kecil.

Luhan menangkap tawa itu. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tawa kecilnya yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata ia bisa tertawa, pikir Luhan.

Sehun pikir, bermain di Lotte World adalah ide yang buruk. Namun sekarang, ia sudah melupakan semua yang negative saat bersama Luhan. Ia lupa dengan tujuannya. Ia lupa waktu, pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar menjadi Oh Shinhun yang notabene identitasnya hanyalah seolah General Manager biasa. Tidak sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya untuk membunuh siapa pun.

"Hyung, apa kau pintar menembak?" Pertanyaan mendadak dari Luhan berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Baru saja ia melupakan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba harus berhadapan dengan senjata api? Bingung mau menjawab apa. Jujur atau tidak? "Kenapa memangnya?" balas Sehun ragu.

"Emm… ada boneka bambi favoritku di stan menembak tapi poinnya terlalu tinggi, kalau aku yang main pasti gagal." Ekspresi Luhan terlihat malu-malu, tapi matanya terus melirik kearah sana. Mereka yang masih berjalan-jalan kemudian berhenti. Sehun yang menghentikan langkahnya duluan. Dia serius mau boneka? Tapi kenapa harus yang dari stan menembak?

Oh Sehun terus berpikir maksud dari Luhan tapi pemuda mungil itu masih tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. Sehun akhirnya menyerah. "Aku akan mainkan untukmu. Berapa poin boneka itu?"

Mata Luhan membulat dan berbinar-binar. "600 poin dalam 10 tembakan."

Kini Sehun yang kebingungan. Tanpa sadar ia membalas ya. Akhirnya saat berdiri di depan stan menembak, Luhan sudah menyerahkan karcis untuk gamenya. "Luhan, gimana kalau kamu coba sendiri dulu, biar aku yakin kalau kamu memang tidak bisa."

Wajah Luhan mengerut. "Kupikir hyung mau langsung mainkan. Ternyata… Huh." Walau menggerutu ia tetap mengambil shot gun tiruan yang berisi peluru bb dan berusaha menembak. "Aku benar-benar payah dalam menembak. Lihat, nih kalau hyung pikir aku bohong."

Tembakan pertama meleset, begitu juga kedua dan ketiga. Keempat berhasil menembak 10 poin dan kelima 100 poin. Namun, setelah itu benar-benar meleset dengan selingan 50 poin di tengah-tengah sampai tembakan terakhir.

Oh Sehun yang melihatnya benar-benar terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan amat keras hingga membuat Luhan merasa kesal. "Hyung! Kan sudah kubilang aku benar-benar payaaah! Mainkan untukku, please…" Luhan kakinya meloncat-loncat dengan kedua telapak tangan memohon di depan dadanya sambil menggerutu. "Please, please aku mau bonekanya… Ya? Ya?"

Sejujurnya tindakan Luhan biasa ditanggapi Sehun dengan kosa kata kasar yang sangat mengganggu. Ia biasa mengumpat, namun melihat Luhan kali ini membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di bibirnya. "Iya, iya aku mainkan. Lihat baik-baik, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Ya, dimataku kau anak kecil yang tengah merengek untuk dibelikan permen."

"Hyuung!"

"Diamlah, aku mau konsentrasi."

Luhan tadinya mau membantah, tapi tidak jadi. Intonasi Sehun yang berat membuatnya diam seketika.

Sehun mulai menembakkan peluru mainan itu, berhasil membuat Luhan dan penjaga stannya menganga lebar. Siapa sangka tembakan Oh Sehun sangat akurat sehingga 600 poin didapat dalam 6 kali tembakan berturut- turut. "Aku masih ada sisa 4 peluru, kan?"

Sehun sepertinya bicara pada diri sendiri. Ia akhirnya menghabiskan empat peluru dengan menghabiskan 4 peluru di sisa-sisa poin kecil plus 1 miss karena lubang sasarannya habis. "Keut, Luhan. Jadi, kau mau apa tadi?"

Namun yang lebih muda itu masih terdiam kaku di tempat. Ia terlalu kagum dengan kemampuan Sehun. Walau begitu, dalam hati Luhan ada beban lain meski senang di luar.

Sayang sekali, Oh Sehun. Tindakanmu baru saja meningkatkan ketidakpercayaanku padamu.

"Aku… boneka bambi itu." Tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah boneka rusa besar warna biru. Penjaga stan memberikan bonekanya pada Luhan yang tersenyum riang kemudian memberikan dua pasang piyama dalam plastik pada Sehun. "Ini tambahan, untuk sisa 100 poin tadi."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia mengambil dua pasang piyama tersebut tanpa bicara apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli saja bonekanya kalau kau memang suka? Waktu di toko itu banyak, kenapa tidak beli satu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Gimana ya? Kalau game 'kan kalau beruntung bisa langsung dapat seperti tadi. Berkat hyung, hahaha." Luhan memeluk erat bonekanya.

"Kalau beli harganya lebih mahal, gitu?"

"Sebagian besar sih iya. Thanks ya, hyung." Luhan dengan lugunya menggunakan kaki bonekanya untuk menyapa. Seolah-olah bonekanya yang bicara. Ia bahkan mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih tinggi.

"He, hei. Jangan ganti suaramu seperti itu. Aku merasa geli." Jujur, Sehun sangat tidak suka mendengar suara seperti itu. "Kenapa? Bukannya imut?" Luhan masih mengubah suaranya. Sehun seketika merinding saat mendengarnya. Ia sangat tidak suka, bahkan sampai menjauhkan diri. Luhan cepat tanggap kalau Sehun menjauh. Ia pun berpikir untuk menjahili pria itu dengan senyum jahilnya. Luhan mengejar Sehun sambil menyerukan nama samarannya, "Shinhun hyung!" berulang kali.

Pria dewasa itu semakin menjauh. "Hentikan dulu baru aku mendekat! Itu benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Luhan!"

"Hyung~"

Sebenarnya permasalahan seperti ini hanya sepele. Sehun sebenarnya kesal, tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Hingga saat Sehun berhenti, baru Luhan berhenti namun tak bisa menghentikan aksi drama mininya. "Kumohon berhenti sebelum aku memarahimu, Luhan."

Skakmat.

Nada bicara dingin Oh Sehun membuat Luhan merasa tertekan dan bersalah tanpa alasan yang pasti di benaknya. Ia menurunkan kaki-kaki boneka itu.

"Maaf, hyung," lirih Luhan. "Aku berlebihan, ya?"

Oh Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Sebenarnya salahnya juga harus menjauhkan diri yang ternyata malah membuat Luhan kesenangan. Jadinya, pertengkaran singkat itu membuat suasana mereka canggung.

Tidak, bukan pertengkaran tapi bentakan Sehun yang punya beban bagi Luhan.

Ini kali pertama Luhan dibentak oleh Oh Sehun. Kali pertama inilah yang membuat Luhan merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan selisih usia mereka yang jauh serta jabatan mereka yang berbeda. Dirinya hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa, sedangkan Sehun… Luhan tidak tahu pasti sejak peristiwa itu.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana lagi?"

Luhan berpikir. Terimiditasi oleh Sehun ternyata membuatnya sulit berpikir. Ini sudah sore dan hampir malam. Ia lapar.

"Kau mau makan?"

Tawaran pria itu mengejutkan Luhan. "Perutmu berbunyi keras, Luhan." Raut wajah Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. "Kalau kita pulang sekarang gimana? Aku takut hujan." Pandangan Luhan mengarah pada langit yang menggelap saat waktunya matahari tenggelam sementara daerah jauh langitnya kemerahan.

"Kita makan malam saja dulu. Terserah kau mau makan apa."

Pemuda mungil itu menatap Sehun heran. Kenapa dia mendadak baik? Apa dia tidak marah lagi? Sungguh aku bebas memilih makanan?

"Kalau tidak, aku yang memutuskan tempatnya."

* * *

-HunHan-

* * *

Sepanjang hidupnya, Xi Luhan tak pernah menyangka bahwa Oh Sehun mau makan bersamanya di sebuah restoran kecil namun terkenal dengan kelezatannya. Waktu makan malam bersama, kemewahan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun membuatnya canggung. Sehun seperti benar-benar dari dunia yang berbeda. Hari ini, ketika ia bilang mau makan di tempat favoritnya, Sehun langsung mengiyakan tanpa bertanya apapun. Sepertinya Luhan harus menghilangkan stigma tentang Oh Sehun. Walau wajahnya tetap poker face, Luhan menduga Sehun tidak menyukai keributan dan keramaian di restoran kecil tersebut namun menahan diri.

Luhan bersiap-siap untuk tidur menantikan hari esok dengan semangat seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan piyama yang didapatnya sebagai hadiah tambahan, kata Sehun tadi. Dengan senyum kecil, Luhan menutup mata rusanya dan menarik napas panjang untuk berusaha tidur.

Tidak lupa dirinya mematikan aroma terapi lavender serta lampu baca di dekat ranjangnya. Tentunya mencharger ponselnya menjadi keharusan dalam rutinitasnya.

Keesokan harinya, Minggu pagi menyambutnya dengan kehangatan mentari. Tubuh mungil Luhan terasa segar saat ia bangun. Rutinitas weekendnya yang berbeda membuatnya sejenak melupakan segala hal, termasuk stress yang dialaminya.

Siang itu, Luhan bersama Yixing yang datang mengunjungi sibuk bermain bersama, bercerita satu sama lain termasuk tentang Joonmyeon, tunangan Yixing. Profesi mereka sebagai sesama dokter membuat beban Yixing dua kali lipat karena sulit bertemu dan berhubungan satu sama lain.

"Santai saja, gege. 'Kan Joonmyeon hyung tidak selingkuh," tutur Luhan sambil membaca komiknya, tiduran di atas kasur.

"Justru itu membuatku semakin tidak nyaman, Lu. Dia memang tidak selingkuh tapi sekelilingnya banyak perawat-perawat cantik atau bahkan ketampanannya melampauiku. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorang pun yang flirting dengannya sementara aku pernah menyaksikannya sendiri." Yixing yang duduk di atas ranjang memukul-mukul boneka di pangkuanya.

"Gege, jangan pukul boneka bambi itu!" Luhan menyambar boneka tersebut tat kala Yixing mulai bersikap kasar pada bonekanya.

"Kenapa? Ini hanya boneka, Lu." Yixing keheranan melihat reaksi adiknya.

Luhan menautkan alisnya tanda kesal. "Ini hadiah boneka kemarin berkat Shinhun hyung."

Nama Shinhun yang terdengar di telinga Yixing membuatnya membesarkan matanya. "Kau… Astaga, Lu. Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kau bertemu dengannya kemarin? Bagaimana? Apa rencanaku kau ingat? Kau lakukan?"

Helaan napas berat dan suaran debaman tubuh Luhan yang dibanting ke kasur empuknya dianggap Yixing sebagai ya ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang masam. "Jangan bertanya sebanyak itu sekaligus, gege. Kau jadi seperti ibuku saja."

"Aku memang walimu di Korea. Ayo, ceritakan padaku, tuntut Yixing

"Heiss…" Luhan kembali duduk menghadap Yixing. "Jangan terkejut. Dengarkan saja sampai akhir, gege."

Mendapat anggukkan dari Yixing, Luhan memulai ceritanya. "Intinya, Shinhun hyung mengajakku jalan dan kami ke Lotte World. Dia memainkan stan menembak untukku mendapatkan boneka bambi ini. Makan malam bersama, dan itu saja."

Yixing mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. "Itu saja? Tidak ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan?"

Sesaat, muka Luhan memerah yang diikuti gelengan kepala. "Selain kemampuan menembaknya, tidak ada."

Yixing terlihat tidak setuju. "Kau seperti gadis puber yang terangsang hanya karena melihat sisi manly pria itu. Kau tidak tertarik padanya, kan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam tegang. Aku menyukai Shinhun? Ha, tidak mungkin. "Aku hanya kagum melihatnya. Dia sangat jago, ge," elak Luhan.

Suara tawa jahil Yixing terdengar jelas. "Kekaguman bisa berubah menjadi rasa suka dan suka berubah menjadi cinta, Little Lu."

"Gege! Aku bilang tidak, kan?" Kini Luhan yang berapi-api karena pipinya memanas. "Yah, kalaupun itu terjadi aku takkan menyetujui kalian sebelum aku tahu pasti siapa dia. Shinhun atau Sehun itu, dia sudah menipumu. Aku mana mungkin menyerahkan adik manisku pada orang sepertinya." Yixing mengacak rambut caramel Luhan.

Kini Luhan tersadar. Nama aslinya Sehun. Ia seharusnya bertanya banyak hal, bukannya sekedar bermain. Sial, lupa karena keasikan bermain. Benar-benar tindakan memalukan darimu Luhan kecil.

"Sudah hampir jam tiga sore, aku harus kembali ke RS. Jaga dirimu, ya. Selalu bawa ponselmu dan kontak kami jika terjadi sesuatu." Yixing beranjak dan siap-siap kembali. "Jam berapa shift gege selesai? 10 malam?"

"Hari ini aku kurang tahu, ada senior yang minta digantikan shiftnya. Tapi dia sendiri belum kasih tahu jamnya karena ia masuk setengah shift saja. Menyebalkan."

"Hahaha, pasti bagian IGD. Jia you, gege."

"Begitulah, Xie xie Lu. Gege pergi dulu. Ah, jangan lupa belanja! Bahan makanan di kulkas hampir habis."

"Heiss. Iya, iyaa. Cepatlah kerja lagi."

"Byee."

Tepat ketika Yixing keluar dari apartemennya, Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang. Raut wajah sedih terpampang jelas di muka baby facenya. Perasaan insecure serta beban dalam dirinya kembali terasa. Kepalanya berat dan sakit, ia berusaha tidur namun tak bisa. Kesal dan tidak nyaman, dengan kasar Luhan meraih jaket yang tergantung di kursi. Ia mengambil dompet serta ponselnya. Sepertinya selain mencari udara segar, berbelanja sekarang bukan ide yang buruk.

Luhan berjalan santai meski hatinya belum tenang. Ia belum bisa bersikap normal, hanya saat Yixing dan teman-temannya saja aktingnya bekerja. Desahan panjang tak kunjung henti dari mulutnya. Gumpalan uap dari mulutnya terlihat jelas tat kala ia bernapas ditambah salju yang tiba-tiba turun.

Tidak, sejak keluar ia tahu tapi sengaja tak membawa payung. Masa suramnya kembali setelah kelelahan bermain bersama Sehun serta interogasi singkat dari Yixing. Berulang kembali seperti roda, kehidupannya selalu datar dan suram jika ia hanya seorang diri.

Luhan depresi dan ia tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Karenanya, Penyemangat seperti ixing dan sahabatnya adalah obat terbaik. Senyum pahit terukir ketika ia teringat akan Sehun. Sebagai Xi Luhan, ia mempercayainya bahkan berharap banyak. Namun sepertinya, D.I.D yang sudah mendarah daging berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya untuk percaya. Luhan malah menatap langit yang gelap, membiarkan salju membasahi sekujur tubuh mungilnya.

Karena melamun, Luhan tersentak tat kala seseorang menarik lengannya dan memaksanya berlari bersama. Ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tak keluar ditambah keterkejutannya beberapa orang asing lain ikut berlari di sekelilingnya. Luhan hampir terjatuh saat itu, tetapi orang yang menariknya justru menggedongnya.

Saat itulah Luhan baru menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya.

* * *

-HunHan-

* * *

Pria jangkung berambut blonde itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ia terus memijit pelipisnya sementara sikunya bertumpu pada meja marmer.

Sial, gara-gara bocah itu kepalaku sakit seperti akan pecah, batinnya. Bukan niat awalku menemaninya setengah hari di Lotte World. Kenapa aku bisa berakhir di sana?

Aroma kopi tercium di inderanya ketika secangkir kopi Americano dingin diletakkan di atas meja. "Anda sedang memikirkan apa, Bos?", Tanya Xiumin. Oh Sehun menatap orang kepercayaannya dengan kening berkedut. Tanpa kata-kata. "Anda butuh obat sakit kepala?" lanjutnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Bekerja beberapa tahun di sisi pria batu itu berhasil membuat mereka berbicara lewat ekspresi karena pada dasarnya bos itu tak suka bicara.

Setelah menegak obat, Sehun masih tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Pikirannya terus terbayang akan bagaimana ia dengan terpaksa menemani Luhan, mentraktirnya makanan, mengantarnya pulang. Sungguh, ia tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri melakukan semua itu.

"Kris, sebenarnya untuk apa aku mendekati Luhan itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kris berpikir. "Bukankah anda bilang ingin memastikan siapa Xi Luhan? Menentukan sisi hitam atau putih. Benar begitu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar. Seharusnya aku menginterogasinya, bukan memanjakannya."

"Maksud anda memanjakan?"

"Aku dan dia ke Lotte World kemarin."

Kedua orang di sana membelalakkan matanya. "Berdua saja? Tanpa mengabari kami sama sekali?"

"Bos, apa yang anda rencakan sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya percuma walau sudah merencakan matang-matang karena akhirnya semua di luar rencana. Sangat out-of-box, semuanya. Sekarang aku khawatir kalau ada musuh yang melihat kami di sana."

Saling berpandangan, Kris dan Xiumin sependapat untuk hal ini. Suara dering ponsel Sehun mengganggu kesunyian sesaat. Kris membuka pesan yang masuk saat itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat diikuti Xiumin yang penasaran.

"Um, Bos… Sepertinya mereka memang mendapati kalian di Lotte World." Suara Xiumin mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari kopinya. "Apa isinya?"

Kris menyerahkan ponsel tersebut.

Sehun berdecih tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat di pesannya. Dua foto terlampir di sana; Pertama, foto dirinya bersama Luhan tengah makan es krim bersama diikuti foto seseorang yang tengah ia selidiki saat ini. Xi Luhan yang terikat di sebuah kursi besi dengan mata dan mulutnya juga ditutupi dengan lakban hitam. Ia terbiasa melihatnya, pengecualian beberapa hal.

Alasan Sehun menyinggungkan senyum miringnya adalah musuhnya yang mengira Xi Luhan kekasihnya. Tertera jelas di pesannya mereka menyatakan Luhan sebagai kekasih dari seorang bos mafia Oh Sehun.

"Menggunakan cara rendahan untuk mengancamku, dengan bodohnya menyimpulkan Xi Luhan adalah kelemahanku. Hah, ini menggelikan." Oh Sehun melempar ponsel itu ke atas meja, berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Batasnya jam 12 malam ini, kita ke sana jam 12 saja tanpa membawa apapun kecuali senjata."

Kris dan Xiumin menatap tak mengerti. "Tapi, jika dia terbunuh—"

"Percayalah, mereka takkan berani. Aku punya rencana yang terlintas saat ini."

* * *

-HunHan-

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama seorang Xi Luhan disandera seperti ini. Dulu sekali, ia pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Samar-samar ia mengingatnya kembali. Perasaan takut itu kembali, membuatnya merasa semakin tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa melihat, berbicara maupun bergerak. Hanya indera penciuman dan pendengarannya yang bekerja.' Ia tak bisa menebak di mana dirinya selain hawa udara dingin yang menusuk. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah van hitam yang membawanya entah ke mana.

"Harus kita apakan pada bocah kecil ini? Sepertinya manusia berdarah dingin itu pun takkan datang menolong kekasihnya sendiri." Suara serak itu membuat Luhan kebingungan. Kekasih? Siapa?

Tubuhnya melonjak saat sebuah tangan besar dan kasar menyentuh pipinya ketika menaikkan dagunya. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. "Yah, kita lihat sebentar lagi saja. Masih ada 10 menit yang tersisa."

Luhan mulai menduga ini ada hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi kenapa bisa? Pikirannya buntu tak bisa membuat hipotesis selain menggigil kedinginan dan ketakutan.

"Ck, ck… Lihat dirimu anjing manis. Rasanya aku ingin sekali merasakan tubuh mungilmu, sayangnya kau sudah milik lelaki kejam itu. Aku sangat penasaran apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu."

Aroma alcohol berat dengan rokok membuat Luhan pusing. Rasa sakit di perutnya menjadi-jadi saat orang asing itu memukulnya kuat sementara maagnya sudah kambuh karena stress. Napasnya sesak, rasanya berat.

"Tuan Jun, ini sudah tengah malam. Oh Sehun belum tiba," ucap salah seorang bawahannya.

Informasi itu tentunya membuat pemimpin bernama Jun itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, dia benar-benar tidak takut kekasihnya kubunuh, ya? Yah… sepertinya kau pun hanya dianggap sebagai mainannya. Sayang sekali, padahal kau manis."

Xi Luhan merinding. Bebannya terasa berat dua kali lipat. Ini déjà vu. Ia bisa merasakan pukulan keras di kepalanya, membuatnya terhubung dan terbaring kasar. Bau amis tercium, membuat rasa pusing ditambah rasa sakit semakin mengganggu kesadarannya. Sepertinya pukulan itu hanya awalnya.

Ia butuh bantuan, saat ini juga.

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka paksa oleh tendangan seseorang di sisi pintu. Semua mata di ruangan tersebut menoleh kearah pintu. Pemimpin mereka tertawa saat melihat sosok di sana. "Kau terlambat setengah jam, tuan Oh Sehun. Maafkan tanganku yang melukainya, haha."

Tuan Jun menjambak rambut coklat pemuda itu, menempelkan mulut pistol di kepala Luhan yang setengah sadar. "Kukira kau tak peduli pada kekasihmu. Hampir saja aku membunuhnya."

Oh Sehun masih diam. Kris dan Xiumin yang datang bersamanya speechless. Mereka siap-siap mengambil senjata api dari dalam jaket untuk menyerang, tapi Sehun menahan.

Sehun memperhatikan keadaan pemuda itu, agak mengenaskan dengan darah dari kepalanya mengalir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia terlihat sesak dan ketakutan, mungkin kedinginan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau kira dia kekasihku?" ujar Sehun datar.

Tuan Jun terdiam. "Apa aku salah, tuan Oh? Aku hanya meminta ganti rugi karena sudah membunuh anak buahku."

Sehun berdecih. "Seingatku kau tak peduli pada mereka yang tak becus. Kau pikir ancaman rendahan seperti ini bisa membuatku mundur?" Tuan Shin menggertakkan giginya, kalimat itu menusuk perasaannya. "Mana uang ganti rugi itu? Kau tak lihat, bajingan? Sebuah peluru siap untuk menembus kepala si manismu."

"Aku tak bawa. Sayang, hanya untuk seseorang busuk sepertimu." Merasa diejek, orang itu siap menembakkan sebuah peluru. Namun, Sehun mendapati tangan orang itu bergetar. Ia melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau—Akh!" Sehun menendang tangan Tuan Jun hingga pria itu menjatuhkan pistolnya karena lengah. Dengan sigap Sehun mengambilnya dan mengarahkan moncong pistol itu kearah Jun yang terkejut.

Sehun bisa melihat anak buah Jun mengarahkan pistol mereka padanya. Ia mengangguk, memberi tanda pada Kris dan Xiumin untuk menyerang. "Kau salah besar sejak awal, tuan Jun. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan dia tak bernilai seharga satu juta dollar. Kau bahkan tak bisa membunuh orang, karenanya aku yakin kau tak membunuhnya."

Tuan Jun menelan air liurnya dengan pahit. Keadaan berbalik, ia merasa tersudut meski Sehun hanya datang bersama dua orang. Seharusnya ia sadar perbandingan kekuatan mereka antara sekedar geng dengan mafia kelas dunia. Seharusnya ia sadar pula menaklukkan orang tertinggi di hierarki dunia gelap itu mustahil dengan kemampuannya. Nafsu gelapnya membutakan realita.

"Tu-Tuan Oh…" lirih Jun yang sudah dalam posisi berlututnya. Sehun melepaskan ikatan tali yang kencang itu, juga melepaskan lakban yang menutupi mata dan mengunci mulut Luhan. Menyisakan bercak kemerahan di sana.

Entah kenapa Oh Sehun tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. Warna merah di kulit Luhan menurutnya tidak cocok dan sangat menganggu perasaannya. Ekspresi Luhan yang tegang dan sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri menimbulkan perasaan ganjil. Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan yang dingin dengan jarinya. "Tadinya aku berniat membiarkanmu, tetapi aku berubah pikiran."

Jun menegang. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara peluru yang beradu di belakangnya. "Tuan Oh, aku…"

"Jangan meminta ampun karena kosa kata itu tak ada dalam kamusku."

Jun terdiam.

"Kau melukai Luhan, mengejekku, menyepelekan kemampuanku, apalagi ya… Ah, aku tak percaya kau menggunakan gedung yang masih dalam proses pembangunan ini. Apa kau tahu gedung ini atas namaku?"

Hening sesaat, Kris dan Xiumin yang selesai mengurusi anak buah Jun menghampiri bos mereka. "Kau merusak propertiku juga. Sepertinya hukuman untukmu akan berat, Jun."

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Jun hanya diam membatu dengan keringat meski udara sekarang amatlah dingin.

Suara lenguh kesakitan dari Luhan terdengar. Sehun dan lainnya menolehkan mata mereka pada sosok pemuda yang membuka matanya dan berusaha duduk. Ia merintih kesakitan dan mendapati darah di telapak tangannya saat memegang pelipisnya. Keheranan.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Oh Sehun dan dua orang kepercayaannya ditambah Jun terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Bajingan tengik, siapa yang melukaiku, hah?"

Luhan terlihat marah. Ia mendapati tiga pasang mata tengah memandangnya terkejut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Melihat banyak sekali yang terluka, bau darah amis semakin membuatnya bergairah tanpa sepengetahuan tiga orang di sana.

"Aku tanya, siapa sampah yang melukaiku, brengsek!" serunya mengejutkan mereka. Kris, Xiumin dan Sehun menatap ke arah Jun tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Pemuda itu mengerti. "Oh, kau ternyata. Babi lembek sepertimu berani menyentuhku? Apa harus kulukai tubuh sebagai gantinya?"

Mendengarnya, Sehun menahan tawa sementara yang lain masih dalam keadaan shock. "Lu-Luhan? Kau Luhan kan?", Tanya Xiumin.

Pemuda itu menatap Xiumin penuh arti. "Bakpao, aku bukan Luhan yang kalian kenal. Aku bukan pengecut sepertinya."

Entah mengapa ini dianggap Sehun sebagai hal yang lucu. Mendapati Luhan yang selalu bicara dengan sopan bahkan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan tiba-tiba berbicara kasar. Rasanya seperti ia sedang bersama Luhan yang mengaku namanya Jimin. Penuh surprise.

"Kau D.I.D, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun di luar dugaan. Pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang dari kemarin ingin ia tanyakan namun selalu tidak ada kesempatan. Ia rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Kris dan Xiumin memandang bos mereka tak percaya. Tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan yang blak-blakkan. Alter ego itu hipotesa mereka, bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditanyakan dengan mudah.

Pemuda itu menatap Sehun kesal. "Pertama, jangan memanggilku dengan nama pengecut itu. Namaku V, tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat."

Oh Sehun terkesiap. Dia tahu namanya. Dia tidak menyebut 'Shinhun' yang hanya diucapkan oleh Luhan. "Dan ya, sialnya aku seorang alter ego. Kau puas, bajingan?"

Bagai suara halilintar di langsana, pemuda itu mengaku ia seorang alter ego dengan gamblangnya. Tapi, yang ketakutan di sana semakin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "V? V yang itu?" lirih Jun.

Tatapan tajam pemuda itu mengarah pada Jun. "Kau mengenalku, sampah?" Senyum seringaiannya terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang mengerikan karena darah di setengah wajahnya. "A-Aku…. Mendengarnya dari yang lain. Kau si pembunuh beruntun itu, 'kan!?"

Seruan dengan jari yang menunjuk arah sosok Luhan yang mengaku sebagai V itu merangkak mundur perlahan. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menyeringai ketika Sehun dan lainnya dalam kebingunngan.

"Wah, tahu dari mana? Kau benar-benar berurusan dengan orang yang salah, brengsek. Sudah berurusan dengan si mafia, sekarang harus berurusan denganku." Dia tertawa lepas, seolah tanpa beban mengakuinya.

"Pembunuh apa maksudnya?" suara berat Kris terdengar. Sehun meletakkan pistol yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Fokus pada pemuda itu. "Kalian dengar sendiri, aku V, seorang pembunuh."

Oh Sehun terbahak-bahak mendengarnya sementara tiga orang di sana menganga lebar. "Berani sekali kau mengaku seperti itu, V. Tidak kau, tidak Jimin sama-sama membuatku terkejut."

"Oh, kau bertemu dengan Jimin, ya? Apa dia masih menggemaskan?"

V, sosok dalam diri Luhan menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. "Menggemaskan? Mungkin ya. Dia tidak terlihat takut menghadapiku." Sehun mengontrol tawanya. "Memang, dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari situasi yang dialaminya. Makanya aku suka."

V berusaha berdiri, namun terhuyung ketika merasa kepalanya semakin sakit. "Sial, kau melukai kepalaku, sampah. Apa kau mau kubunuh, hah?" Oh Sehun benar-benar terkejut. Ia seperti mendapatkan hadiah dan perasaannya sangat senang entah kenapa. "Kau jujur sekali, V."

"Karena di sini hanya ada orang dari dunia gelap, aku tak perlu menutupinya, Oh Sehun. Dua orang tangan kananmu itu juga sangat bisa diandalkan. Sial aku malah berpikir untuk memutilasi sampah itu."

Ketika mata tajam V bertemu dengan mata ketakutan Jun, pria itu menelan lidahnya dengan kaku. Reaksi itu membuat V berdecih.

"Boleh aku jujur, Sehun?"

Sehun menatap V dalam sosok Luhan tanda mengiyakan. "Sebenarnya semua rencana bodohmu demi mencari identitas Luhan itu sangat berlebihan. Kau tinggal tanya, 'Luhan, apa kau alter ego?' Selesai. Kalau dia tidak mau jawab atau mengalihkan pertanyaan artinya ya. Apa susahnya? Apalagi motifmu selain itu? Coba beritahu aku, hei aktor kelas dunia."

Kini bos mafia itu tak berkutik. Tiba-tiba saja ia kesal mendengarnya. "Kau pikir mudah melakukannya tanpa dicurigai? Makanya aku bertanya padamu, sialan."

V tertawa. "Memang tipikalmu sekali, tuan perfeksionis. Gara-gara sikapmu itulah sekali rencana matangmu gagal, hanya tindakan ceroboh yang terjadi meski kau berpengalaman. Seperti sekarang."

Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Kau sepertinya sangat mengenalku, Tuan V dalam Luhan?"

"Ya, sangat. Dan jangan mengiringi nama Luhan ketika memanggilku. Tubuhku mungkin miliknya, tapi sisanya bukan."

"Maaf menginterupsi kalian, tapi apa yang kau rencanakan, V?" ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba. V tidak segera menjawab. Ia masih menatap Jun yang tengah terpaku di tempat. "Tadinya aku berencana membunuhnya," V merapikan pakaiannya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Tapi tidak. Kalian urus saja semuanya, toh aku cuma sandera sejak awal. Aku pergi."

V membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap meninggalkan tempat laknat itu. Baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menahan lengannya. "Tunggu," perintah Sehun dingin. "Bisa kita bicara tentang Luhan? Kau sepertinya tidak suka dengan pemilik tubuh ini."

V tanpa menoleh menghempaskan tangan Sehun. "Lain kali saja. Aku capek. Lagi pula, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Oh Sehun."

Barulah Sehun membiarkan sosok bertubuh mungil itu menghilang dari hadapannya. "Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Di luar masih turun salju dan kepalanya terluka." Xiumin membalas pada Kris, "Kau sepertinya khawatir padanya, Kris. Kejar saja dia kalau begitu."

"Tidak mungkin, ada bos di sini," bisik Kris.

Oh Sehun entah mengapa merasa sayang sudah melepaskan Luhan. Tidak, dia bukan Luhan tetapi V. Yang sadar tadi adalah V. Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali. Ia kesal pada V, ingin membentak tapi tak bisa karena wajah itu adalah wajah Luhan.

Sial, Xi Luhan sepertinya mengekang dirinya untuk ringan tangan. Ia menoleh pada Kris dan Xiumin. "Kalian bawa Jun dan urus dia. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Tapi, di luar—"

"Tidak usah pedulikan. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Dan Oh Sehun menjadi orang kedua yang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

-HunHan-

* * *

V berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya setelah membersihkan darah dari wajahnya. Tubuhnya menggigil sejak ia keluar dari gedung, bahkan mengabaikan pandangan risih dari orang lain yang menatapnya.

Siapa juga orang yang keluar tanpa jaket dan syal hangat di cuaca seperti ini. Ditambah luka di kepalanya masih mengucurkan darah. V mempercepat langkahnya. Namun bukan ke apartment di mana Luhan tinggal. Ia memasuki daerah perumahan elit dan memencet bel di sebuah rumah besar bergaya minimalis saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai. Menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?" suara lembut dari intercom yang menyapanya membuat senyum kotak terukir di bibirnya.

"V."

Cukup satu huruf itu. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam dengan postur tubuh mungil seperti dirinya keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Taehyung hyung, kenapa kau—Astaga, kau terluka!? Kepalamu ada bekas darah!" Seruannya membuat V tenang. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sosok yang menompang tubuhnya ketika sudah setengah sadar. Matanya terlalu berat untuk diajak kompromi. "Jungkook, aku terluka lagi."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **bersambung**_

* * *

A/N: maafkan daku yang terlalu lama. Tugas sangat menumpuk dan masih ada segunung. Tapi setelah selesai chapter ini baru merasa lega untuk melanjutkan tugas-tugas laknat itu…

Dan, ya… EXO x BTS! Maafkan author jika kalian tidak suka, tapi hanya BTS atau lainnya yang terasa mudah digambarkan dibanding OC.

Please, kritik dan saran selalu dinanti. Thanks a lot untuk fav dan fol nya! Review selalu dinanti. Kuharap tidak ada BTS haters, kalaupun ada saya tak paksa kalian untuk baca, kok :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

.

Jeon Jungkook, remaja tempat pelarian V membawa sosok Luhan ke ruang tengah, mendudukkannya di sofa. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook khawatir. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu selain menjadi sandera," balasnya.

"Sebentar, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu."

Remaja itu kembali dengan kotak obat-obatan dan mulai mengobati luka di kepala V sambil berlutut. "Jadi, kenapa bisa menjadi sandera?"

V mengangkat poninya agar Jungkook lebih mudah mengobatinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, Luhan yang jadi sandera. Tapi justru aku yang sadar. Benar-benar bangun di waktu yang salah."

"Luhan hyung? Jadi yang menyandera sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang Taehyung hyung?"

"Ya, begitulah—Aww! Pelan-pelan, Kookie," seru V.

"Tahan sedikit. Ini takkan lama." Jungkook memberi obat antiseptic dengan kapas kemudian menutup lukanya. "Omong-omong, apa yang Luhan hyung lakukan sebelumnya sampai bisa ditangkap begini?"

V mendesah. "Mana kutahu. Dia 'kan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk. Makanya aku selalu bangun saat dia terluka."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Mau minum atau makan?"

"Minum saja. Apapun boleh."

Remaja bersurai hitam itu ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka. "Taehyung hyung mau di sini atau kembali ke tempat Luhan hyung?" tanyanya.

V berdecak kecil. "Boleh aku tidur di sini?" ujarnya sambil memainkan handphone Luhan yang layarnya retak setelah ia ambil kembali dari Jun tadi. "Tak masalah," balas Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya.

Sang alter ego pembunuh itu pun menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk di ujung sofa. Dengan tatapan heran, si remaja menuruti perintah V. Yang terjadi berikutnya cukup mengejutkan Jungkook. V mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek—santai—rumahnya.

"Taehyung hyung?"

"Aigo… Pahamu nyaman sekali, Kookie." V menutup matanya, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin saat berbaring di sofa. "Temani aku di sini. Kepalaku sakit sekali…", gumamnya.

Sang remaja tidak menjawab. Ia diam, memperhatikan wajah tidur V. Sayangnya, V adalah alter ego dari Luhan dan Luhan bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Jungkook mendesah, membayangkan bagaimana sosok asli V jika dia bukanlah alter ego Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian dalam keheningan, suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari V. Tidak bisa bergerak, Jungkook pun berusaha untuk ikut tidur sembari mengelus wajah V.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara ponsel V—Luhan—di meja. Seseorang meneleponnya. Zhang Yixing. Jungkook mengenal Yixing berkat V. Jungkook menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo? Luhan? Di mana kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi tadi?" tanya Yixing secara beruntun. Hampir tidak ada spasi saat bicara.

"Ehem, Dokter Yixing, ini Jeon Jungkook. Luhan hyung ada di rumahku," ujar Jungkook.

Sesaat, tidak ada balasan.

"Halo? Dokter?"

"…sungguh? Jeon Jungkook yang itu?"

"Ya, yang dikenalkan V tahun lalu."

Zhang Yixing kebingungan dan kaget bukan main. "Kenapa dia bisa di rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa jelaskan. V yang datang tiba-tiba."

Pikiran Yixing mulai melayang membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Pasalnya, setiap kali V yang sadar, pasti terjadi sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memerintah Jungkook, "Beri aku alamat rumahmu."

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Zhang Yixing tiba di depan rumah Jungkook. Ia memencet bel, namun tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Saat ia memencet bel kedua, ponselnya bordering dengan nama "Luhan" tertera di sana.

"Halo?"

"Dokter Yixing, aku tidak bisa membukakan pintu. Passwordnya 5487, pintunya tidak dikunci," Jungkook menelepon dengan ponsel Luhan yang tak terkunci.

Sang psikiater tambah kebingungan. Namun, Luhan tetap prioritasnya. Ia memasukkan password dan benar saja, pintunya tidak dikunci. Ia masuk dan segera membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Yixing makin khawatir saat mendapati Luhan tengah tertidur di pangkuan Jungkook, namun ada luka di kepalanya dan lecet kecil di wajah dan tubuhnya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda salam dan hormat karena tidak bisa berdiri. Keduanya merasa canggung, sebagaimana ini pertemuan kedua mereka sejak tahun lalu.

Sang remaja mengusap tengkuknya bingung. "Uhm… Jadi—V—Eng…"

Zhang Yixing menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Penjelasannya nanti saja. Toh kau juga tidak tahu." Yixing berlutut untuk mengecek luka Luhan. "Yang penting Luhan baik-baik saja."

Jungkook hanya diam dan mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu sang dokter bahwa V datang setelah lepas dari sandera. V pernah meminta padanya untuk merahasiakan segala peristiwa yang dialami dari sang psikiater. Walau tidak mengerti mengapa, ia patuh.

"Jadi, bisakah aku membawanya pulang, Jungkook-ssi?", tanya Yixing pada Jungkook.

Remaja itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Sebenarnya dok—"

"Enggak, aku tidak mau ke tempat Luhan," seru V tiba-tiba.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatapi sosok Yixing yang ada di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, dokter?"

Yixing terpaku. "…V?"

"Ya, ini aku."

V menatap Jungkook yang terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba bangun. "Kenapa kau beritahu alamat rumahmu?" V nampak kesal.

"Habisnya… tadi dia menelepon mencari Luhan hyung."

Berada di tengah kecanggungan itu, V duduk dan mendelik tajam pada Yixing. "Maaf, dok. Tapi biarkan aku semalam saja di sini," pintanya.

Yixing memijit pelipisnya. "Sebelum itu, kenapa Luhan bisa terluka? Apa kau lagi penyebabnya?"

V mendecih. "Jangan menuduhku. Waktu aku sadar aku sudah terluka." Ia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Luhan dan selalu menganggapku yang terburuk dari semua alter ego yang ia miliki. Tapi, kali ini kau salah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yixing mulai kesal saat dituduh.

"Kalau saja aku tidak bangun, mungkin dia sudah mati tadi."

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan bicara, V!" teriakan Yixing mengejutkan Jungkook yang hanya duduk manis mendengarkan keduanya. Yixing tidak pernah menyukai sosok V. Ia lebih cepat emosi saat menghadapi alter ego yang satu ini.

"Aku serius! Lagipula, kenapa Luhan bisa berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun!?" teriak V.

Hening.

Zhang Yixing membulatkan matanya antara terkejut dan marah. "Kau tahu Oh Sehun?"

V mengangguk yakin. Dengan sosok Luhan, ia menunjukkan sorot matanya yang tajam yang penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yixing. Ia dan Luhan kesulitan mencari tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya. Siapa yang menyangka sosok alter ego Luhan mengenalnya? "Bisa kau beritahu padaku siapa sebenarnya Oh Sehun?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Kau bahkan hampir gagal melindungi pasien kesayanganmu ini." V menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri."

"V… Kau ini benar-benar…" Sang psikiater menahan kepalan tangannya. Ia masih sadar bahwa itu adalah Luhan. Ia tidak boleh kelepasan sampai memukulnya. "Karena itu… tak bisakah kau membantuku? Mari bekerja sama."

Sayangnya, V dengan mantap menjawab, "Tidak."

"Apa sih maumu!? Aku bahkan tidak berniat melakukan apapun padamu, hari ini!" Yixing berkacak pinggang dengan nada amarahnya. Entah mengapa, kehadiran V selalu membuatnya marah tanpa alasan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau tinggal di sini. Toh, Luhan baik-baik saja."

Yixing mengernyit. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini?"

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya tanpa jaminan kalau selama ini kau membuat Luhan terluka bahkan seringkali aku menjemputmu di kantor polisi?"

"Jaminan? Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Hah?"

Kemudian, V menunjuk pada Jungkook. "Dia. Kau tahu rumahnya. Tinggal beri nomor telepon, beres. Kau bisa menjemputku nanti."

Baik Jungkook dan Yixing menganga. "Kau serius?"

V mengangguk. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Yixing menarik nafas panjang. Dengan berat hati, ia menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut. "Baiklah. Jungkook-ssi, aku akan menghubungimu dan datang lagi besok."

V bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Dan ingat, jaga rahasia Luhan yang D.I.D."

Zhang Yixing pun berbalik dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Meninggalkan V dan Jungkook di ruang tengah, Jungkook akhirnya mengeluarkan hembusan nafas leganya. Sedari tadi ia terlalu tegang sampai lupa untuk bernafas. Ia membungkukkan punggungnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh lutut.

"Tadi itu apa-apaan Taehyung hyung? Aku ngeri banget sejak dokter itu datang."

"Hmm… Hanya komunikasi antara pelindung Luhan dan pasien yang membangkang." V menopang dagunya. Menatap Jungkook dengan dalam.

"Hyung yang membangkang? Memangnya ada apa di antara kalian? Dan siapa Oh Sehun?"

V mengatupkan wajah Jungkook dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya juga. "Kau tidak perlu tahu dan tidak boleh berhubungan dengan sosok bernama Oh Sehun. Dia berbahaya," kata V serius.

"Kau terlalu muda dan polos untuk berada di lingkaran yang sama dengannya," lanjut V.

Jeon Jungkook terdiam. Larut dalam tatapan gelap V meski ia tahu bahwa sosok dihadapannya sebenarnya adalah Xi Luhan.

Ia pun tidak bisa melawan saat V tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

V selalu bertindak impulsive, tidak terkecuali padanya. Hal ini membuat Jungkook menaruh hati padanya. Cumbuan yang diberikan V sangat lengket seperti magnet. Rasa panas dan dingin menyatu dalam tubuhnya.

V yang pertama kali melepas ciuman tersebut. "Maaf, lagi-lagi aku kelepasan."

Jungkook teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. V melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Remaja itu kecewa, ia ingin memonopoli V. Sangat ingin.

Remaja itu memelas pada V. "Tak bisakah kita lanjutkan?"

V kemudian membalas dengan senyuman lembut, "Sudah kubilang, jangan terobsesi padaku, Kookie. Aku berbahaya, dan tidak nyata." Ia mengelus rambut Jungkook, mengecupnya.

Namun, tangan Jungkook melingkar erat di pinggang V. "Aku tidak peduli. Saat ini kau Kim Taehyung, V." Jungkook berusaha membuat V melanjutkan kegiatannya.

V tidak terpengaruh. Pada dasarnya ia berhati baja. Melakukan segala hal sesuka hatinya. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur Kookie."

Tidak berhasil membuat V memanjakannya, Jungkook harus puas bisa tidur bersama V di bawah satu selimut.

.

-Crime and Punishment-

.

Kebiasaan Oh Sehun di saat stress seperti ini adalah bermain di klub, menyewa beberapa host wanita dan minum-minum di ruang VVIP. Ditemani bersama Kris dan Xiumin, Oh Sehun tengah menikmati minumannya.

Seperti biasa, para wanita host berpakaian minim itu akan selalu menempel pada Sehun bagai lalat. Melayaninya, memanjakannya dan mengelus tubuhnya.

Biasanya, Sehun akan ikut bermain dengan mereka dan menikmati layanan yang diberikan. Dengan demikian, stressnya akan berkurang. Ia sudah meneguk setengah botol vodka dan hampir mabuk berat.

Sehun mengelus paha host wanita yang duduk di kanannya, bermain dengan payudara host wanita yang duduk di kirinya serta mencumbunya kasar. Rutinitas ini biasa disaksikan oleh Kris dan Xiumin, namun tetap saja tidak bisa terbiasa.

Hawa nafsu Bos Mafia itu terlalu besar, tidak mempedulikan pasangan seksnya.

"Hmm~ Tuan Sehun, hari ini kau bersemangat sekali." Wanita di kiri Sehun mulai melepas kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Sehun sementara host wanita di kanan Sehun melepas ikat pinggang sang bos mafia.

Oh Sehun menggigit leher wanita di kirinya, menurunkan zipper yang menutupi payudaranya. Wanita itu mendesah. "Ah~ Tuan Sehun, yes…"

Wanita yang tadinya duduk di kanan Sehun sudah berlutut dan siap memberikan blowjob padanya. Baru saja ia mengelus batang penis si bos mafia, tiba-tiba Sehun tersentak di tengah mabuknya.

Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan semua kegiatannya, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu keheranan. "Tuan Oh?"

 _Tidak, aku tidak boleh begini…_

Sehun mendorong kasar kedua host wanita yang melayaninya, berdiri sambil merapikan kembali pakaiannya. "Kris, Xiumin, kalian bayar dulu," ia memberi kartu kreditnya pada Xiumin. "Aku duluan."

Oh Sehun berlari keluar tanpa melirik ke belakang sama sekali. Meninggalkan kedua kaki tangannya di sana yang masih terperangah melihat tindakan bos mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam kebingungan.

"Baiklah… Maaf atas malam ini nona-nona," kata Kris di tengah kecanggungan. "Kurasa malam ini sampai di sini saja."

Xiumin sudah berjalan ke kasir dan membayar tagihan sementara Kris sibuk meminta maaf pada para host wanita yang kecewa dan kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Xiumin, apa Bos membawa mobilnya sendiri tadi?" tanya Kris.

Xiumin mengernyit. "Tadi kan dia langsung ambil dompet dan kunci mobil waktu lari keluar."

"Lah? Kita pulang naik taksi atau minta dijemput, jadinya?"

"Taksi saja…"

Sementara itu di dalam mobilnya, Sehun mencari informasi Xi Luhan dari ponselnya. Di tengah kegiatannya tadi, di kepalanya terlintas sosok pemuda manis tersebut. Beberapa jam lalu Sehun mandapati Luhan yang tersandera ternyata punya alter ego lain bernama V.

Sosok Luhan bernama V ternyata ditakuti Jun. Hal tersebut mengusiknya. Sehun semakin ingin tahu segala hal tentang Xi Luhan. "Hmm… di mana alamat Xi Luhan…"

Dahinya mengernyit kala membaca informasi mengenai Luhan karena banyak yang kosong. Selang beberapa menit, ia memasukkan alamat Luhan ke GPS mobilnya, kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan.

Tiba di rumah kecil Luhan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu baru sadar kalau ia tidak tahu lantai berapa dan nomor rumah si rusa kecil. Sehun yang setengah mabuk menjeduk-jedukkan dahinya ke setir mobil.

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi ceroboh begini!" Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia memainkan jari-jari ramping nan panjangnya di setir mobil sambil menggerutu. Mencari nomor telepon Luhan, ia segera memencet dial untuk menghubungi pemuda mungil tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab—"

Bam! Bos mafia itu menggigit bibirnya dan ekspresi wajahnya amat marah. Dahinya berkerut kesal. Ia menarik lehernya ke belakang. "Beraninya kau tidak menjawab telepon dari orang paling berkuasa ini…! Xi Luhan!"

Sehun kembali menelepon Luhan berulang kali namun tetap tidak dijawab. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Luhan tidak ada di rumahnya.

.

-Crime and Punishment-

.

Sesuai janji, esoknya Zhang Yixing kembali ke rumah Jeon Jungkook untuk menjemput Luhan dan V masih mengambil alih tubuh Luhan.

"Halo, dokter. Mau ikut makan siang dengan kami?" tanya Jungkook.

Seperti biasa, V menggerutu kesal saat melihat Zhang Yixing. "Kenapa kau harus datang secepat ini?"

"Cepat? Ini sudah jam 1 siang, V," balas Yixing.

"Tapi semalam kan kita tidur telat~ Jadi bangunnya juga siang," omel V.

Zhang Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah. Aku sekalian mau mengecek luka di kepalamu." Ia mendekati V dan mengangkat poni V untuk membuka perban kecil itu.

"Kau serius tidak perlu di X-Ray?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya."

Yixing mengobati luka di kepala V. "Hei, sampai kapan kau mau mengambil alih tubuh Luhan?" tanya Yixing dengan blak-blakkan.

"Tidak tahu," balasnya acuh.

Psikiater itu menghela nafas. Hampir 3 hari V sadar. Laporan sebelumnya V bisa sadar selama seminggu.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya V.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar Luhan kembali? Dan kenapa kau bisa mengambil alih kesadaran Luhan?"

Baik Jungkook dan V sama-sama diam. V tidak mau menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam. "Kau benar-benar khawatir dengannya, ya?" tanya Jungkook.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kalian tahu kalau Luhan sudah seperti adikku. Bahkan kriteria sebagai dokter pribadinya pun hampir tidak memenuhi lagi. Aku banyak melanggar etika yang seharusnya kupertahankan."

Hening. Keadaan Yixing yang terlihat depresi membuat keduanya terpaku di tempat.

Hanya ada suara telepon dari Jungkook yang memesan makanan.

.

-Crime and Punishment-

.

V duduk di kursi depan mobil Yixing. Sang psikiater pun menstarter mobilnya untuk mengantar V kembali ke tempat Luhan.

"Hei, dokter."

"Hmm."

"Mungkin Luhan mau bangun kali ini," ujar V datar.

Zhang Yixing menatap heran V. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau tidur. Kalau Luhan bangun, berarti masalahnya sudah selesai."

"Masalah apa?"

V tidak menjawab. Ia menutup matanya, menuju alam mimpi sepanjang perjalanan.

Zhang Yixing menggendong tubuh Luhan yang tertidur di punggungnya. Tubuh ringkih Luhan tidak berubah. Ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

Sebentar lagi musim semi, pikir Yixing saat melihat kalender.

Ia membersihkan apartemen kecil Luhan dengan vacuum cleaner serta cucian Luhan yang sudah menumpuk. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi walinya di Korea dan ia tak keberatan.

Hingga malam, Yixing melanjutkan laporan tentang D.I.D Luhan di laptopnya sebelum meninggalkan sticky note di pintu kulkas karena harus bertugas di rumah sakit malam ini.

.

-Crime and Punishment-

.

Ketika Xi Luhan membuka matanya, ia terperangah karena berada di kamarnya, di ranjangnya. Ingatannya terputus saat ia di jalan. Tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi.

"Sudah malam?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berlari kecil keluar dan mendapati apartemennya kosong. Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa ganjil. Ia ke wastafel untuk berkaca. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya saat mendapati luka di kepalanya.

"Ada apalagi ini? Siapa yang bangun?"

Luhan menyadari ada sticky note yang ditinggalkan Zhang Yixing di pintu kulkas saat hendak mencari minuman. Di sana tertulis , "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bangun, tapi jangan lupa mandi dan makan. Jangan lupa ke kampus. Ok? – Zhang Yixing.

Xi Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Makanya, siapa?"

Pemuda itu akhirnya menuruti perintah sang dokter, mengacuhkan rasa ingin tahunya tentang siapa yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Luhan merasa badannya lengket dan kotor. Ia berakhir mandi dengan berendam air panas selama kurang lebih 30 menit sembari mendengar lagu, baca komik dan lainnya.

30 menit itu bagaikan kebahagiaan sederhana bagi Luhan. Seusai mandi dan mengeringkan rambut coklat karamelnya, Luhan memesan delivery untuk makan malam.

Sesaat, ia melupakan semua stressnya. Luhan makan malam seorang diri sambil nonton TV, ikut tertawa di kala ada candaan serta adegan lucu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membuat tugas kuliahnya yang sempat terbelangkai beberapa hari. Ia tidak ingin merusak reputasinya di universitas.

Sambil browsing lewat PC, Luhan mengerjakannya semalaman tanpa henti. Rasanya segar setelah tidur lama, batin Luhan. Bersiul ria, Luhan tidak memedulikan lingkungannya. Hatinya terasa ringan dan bebas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasa begitu bebas.

Tidak memegang alat komunikasi selain PC nya berhasil membuat pemuda itu fokus pada tugas dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Cara terbaik untuk menghabiskan malam hari tanpa ponselnya adalah dengan menonton lewat PC.

Luhan tidak tahu di mana ponselnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Ia pun tidak berniat mencarinya. Ini salah satu cara Luhan melakukan "Me Time" demi menghilangkan stressnya.

Lupa akan peristiwa kemarin pun menjadi penyemangat baginya—satu-satunya efek samping yang disukai Luhan.

.

-Crime and Punishment-

.

Kris dan Xiumin kembali ke rumah Oh Sehun setelah dari club. Para anak buah lainnya keheranan saat hanya mereka berdua yang kembali tanpa kehadiran bos.

"Mana Bos?" tanya salah seorang dari anak buah yang berjaga di pintu depan.

"Bukannya dia duluan pulang?" Xiumin balik bertanya.

"Tidak, Bos belum pulang. Kan bersama kalian."

"Kami pulang naik taksi. Bos tadi duluan keluar. Kami pikir dia langsung pulang," kata Kris.

Seketika mereka terdiam dan berpikir sambil berpandangan. "Bos sendirian di luar!?"

"Sebentar, sebentar. Jangan panic. Coba kita telepon," ujar Xiumin. "Kelihatannya kau yang paling panic."

Salah seorang yang berjaga mencoba menelepon Sehun. Setelah beberapa dering, Sehun menjawab, "Kenapa?" dengan nada dinginnya.

"Bos! Anda di mana!? Kami pikir anda langsung pulang dari club tadi," seru Kris.

"Urus diri kalian sendiri saja," balasnya ketus. Mematikan telepon secara sepihak.

Tbc.

.

AN/ Maafkan saya kalau chapter ini boring... Padahal balik setelah sekian lama T_T


	10. Chapter 9

Xi Luhan sudah berada di kelas kuliahnya untuk siang ini. Dosen tengah memberi materi serta mengajarkan beberapa materi pokok untuk ujian berikutnya.

"…han."

"Xi Luhan!"

Bentakan tersebut mengejutkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. "Ya—Ya?"

Tatapan semua orang mengarah padanya. Luhan merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu. Ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan padamu, Xi Luhan?" bentak dosennya. "Tadi aku memintamu untuk menjelaskan semua yang kau tahu tentang ini." Ia menunjuk pada papan tulis putih yang penuh dengan coretan dosen.

"Hah?" Luhan mengernyit heran.

Ia tidak fokus sepanjang pelajaran dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibahas oleh dosennya. "Maaf, apa yang harus saya jelaskan?"

Sang dosen menggeleng kepala sementara murid lainnya mulai tertawa meski ada yang menahan tawa mereka.

"Luhan, buat makalah singkat tentang faktor kegagalan entrepreneur! Kumpulkan padaku lusa," titah sang dosen tua.

Sial, Luhan malu sekali rasanya dimarahi di tengah kelas. Meski ia salah melamun saat dosen menerangkan materi, ia ingin menyalahkan faktor utamanya mengapa pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana dan berpikiran negative.

 _Ini gara-gara Oh Sehun!_

"Hahaha! Jadi tadi kau kena marah oleh dosen menyebalkan itu?" Baekhyun mulai menertawakan Luhan saat mereka sedang makan di restoran seusai kuliah.

"Wow, murid teladan sepertimu juga bisa melamun di kelas?" lanjut Chanyeol untuk mengejek Luhan.

Sementara itu, Luhan mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan. Moodnya tidak bagus. Ia merasa jengkel pada kedua sahabatnya, pada dosen itu, juga pada Oh Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku kesal, tahu!," seru Luhan.

Tapi tawa keduanya semakin menggelegar. "Dia marah! Xi Luhan marah! Huahahahaha!"

Para pelanggan dan pelayan di restoran mulai memperhatikan mereka dan Luhan tidak suka itu. Ia akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya. Menyesal sudah menceritakan peristiwa tadi.

 _Bukannya menghibur, malah makin mengejek… Oh, Kyungsoo… cepatlah datang!_

Xi Luhan makan sambil menggerutu. Pikirannya kembali pada peristiwa tadi saat ia keluar dari rumah dan melihat plat mobil yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Mobil Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu-menahu mengapa pria yang sudah membohonginya soal identitasnya ada di depan rumahnya. Penasaran, dirinya mendekati mobil tersebut dan mendapati pria mapan itu tengah tertidur pulas dalam mobil. Mesinnya masih menyala, namun pemiliknya justru tidur terlelap di siang bolong.

"Pfft." Luhan menahan tawanya. Ia mengetuk jendela mobil tersebut berulang kali hingga Oh Sehun terbangun. "Aishh! Siapa sih!"

Saat terbangun, ia melongok keheranan. "Kenapa aku dalam mobil? Dan kenapa aku sendirian lagi?"

Lagi. Seperti kemarin.

Tiga hari berturut-turut.

Bos mafia tersebut mengecek ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan serta telepon dari anak buahnya. Menanyakan keberadaannya. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, Sehun memukul dashboard mobilnya karena tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Matanya mengarah pada suara dan mendapati sosok alter ego yang ia incar ada di depan matanya. Buru-buru Sehun keluar dari mobil dan bertatap muka.

"Kapan kau pulang? Baru saja?" tanya Sehun.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung membalas. Ia melangkah ke belakang dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung dengan ekspresi kaget. "Shinhun hyung, kau bau alcohol."

Sehun mengingat-ingat, semalam ia memang minum cukup banyak sampai mabuk. Tapi pikirannya bukan ke sana. "Kapan kau pulang? Baru saja?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya semalam aku sudah di rumah. Kenapa?"

Pria itu menyadari adanya perban kecil di dekat pelipis sang alter ego. Jari-jari panjangnya terulur untuk menyentuhnya. "Apa masih sakit?"

Raut wajah Luhan berubah _. Oh Sehun tahu penyebabnya?_

"Tidak terlalu."

"Saat kau di sandera tiga hari lalu, kau pasti ketakutan," ujar Sehun lembut.

Sandera? Maksudnya?

"Uhm… Maksudnya aku?" Luhan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" teriaknya. Ia mengguncang tubuh ringkuh Luhan, mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"Kau keluar sendiri saat aku tiba di sana dan malah tidak pulang dua malam! Aku terus mencarimu dan menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa! Sementara aku tidak tahu nomor teman-temanmu! Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku!?"

Mata Luhan membulat. Ia melihat raut wajah Sehun yang memerah, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Aku? Tidak pulang dua malam? Dia terus mencariku? Kenapa? Aku jadi sandera? Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun!

Seribu pertanyaan mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Oh Sehun jelas-jelas tahu semuanya dari cara bicaranya.

Melihat Luhan tidak merespon, Oh Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Sudahlah. Kurasa kau tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya bicara melantur, lupakanlah. Setidaknya aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Sehun berbalik dan kembali ke mobilnya. Tatapan tajamnya kembali mengusik Luhan beserta ribuan pertanyaan. Luhan memandangi kepergian Sehun yang ternyata menungguinya.

Barulah Luhan teringat. Ia tidak memakai ponselnya sama sekali.

Ia berniat pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Sehun memakai identitas palsu bernama Oh Shinhun. Tetapi, Luhan tidak tahu siapa Oh Sehun. Luhan ingin meminta penjelasan tentang peristiwa sandera itu. Siapa yang mengambil alih tubuhnya? Sehun bisa memberitahunya.

Tapi memberitahu soal D.I.D-nya pada pria itu sama saja mengakui kalau dirinya sudah tahu bahwa Sehun berbohong dan bertemu dengan alter egonya, Jimin dan mungkin lainnya. Luhan takut kalau Sehun marah dan melakukan sesuatu padanya seperti saat Jimin mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Karena Luhan tahu bahwa Oh Sehun bukan pria baik-baik.

Ia belum bisa mempercayai pria itu.

.

-crime and punishment-

.

Dalam ruangannya, Oh Sehun menambah catatan di papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan tentang Xi Luhan.

"Luhan tidak tahu kalau dia disandera sebagai jaminan."

"Ke mana dia selama dua hari?"

"V, alter ego yang perlu di cari tahu infonya. Kemungkinan sesama penjahat."

Menatapi semua itu dengan tajam, otaknya terasa diperas. "Anak ini… aslinya terlalu polos. Kenapa punya alter ego?" gumam Sehun.

Para anak buahnya, termasuk pion penting Xiumin dan Kris baru saja merasa lega setelah tiga hari entah ke mana karena tidak memberi tahu.

Oh Sehun menghampiri mereka dan memberi perintah, "Cari info soal V ini. Alter ego ini sepertinya berkeliaran di sisi gelap juga."

Keduanya mengangguk dan membawa beberapa anak buah lainnya untuk membantu.

"Siap, Bos!"

.

-crime and punishment-

.

Malamnya, Luhan menemukan ponselnya di dalam laci meja nakas. Hanya saja, kondisinya mengenaskan. "Kenapa pecah… aku hampir tidak bisa memakainya lagi…"

Ia membulak-balikkan ponselnya yang retak dan lecet parah sambil menganga.

"Masa aku harus beli baru, sih?"

Pada akhirnya, Luhan membeli ponsel baru langsung karena ia juga takkan betah memakainya.

Semalaman Luhan memindahkan data dari ponsel lama ke ponsel baru. Hampir tertidur saat menunggui. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan pada ponsel barunya yaitu mengecek kelengkapan nomor kontaknya.

Saat melihat nama "Oh Shinhun", ia berhenti sejenak. Haruskah ia menghubungi terlebih dahulu? Tapi apa yang harus dikatakan? Pada akhirnya, selama setengah jam berpikir antara ya dan tidak Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi terlebih dahulu.

Ia melanjutkan settingan ponsel barunya sampai selesai. Barulah Luhan bisa tidur nyenyak meski sudah pukul 7 pagi. Tidak punya jadwal kuliah di hari itu sangat membantunya dalam memulihkan energi.

.

-crime and punishment-

.

Kali ini, Luhan melakukan konseling di ruangan dokter Yixing. Luhan yang mendatangi psikiaternya seorang diri atas niat sendiri mengejutkan Yixing.

"Tumben sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba datang sendiri tanpa disuruh?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa gege tahu kalau aku disandera beberapa hari lalu?"

Mata Zhang Yixing langsung membesar. "Maksudmu… kau?" Ia menunjuk Luhan.

"Iya. Entah kapan. Gege tahu?"

Masih menganga, Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku juga tidak tahu."

Pikiran Luhan kembali pada ucapan Oh Sehun kemarin. "Kalau kepribadianku yang lain?"

"Itu… V yang sadar selama beberapa hari."

Mendengar nama V sesaat membuatnya merinding. "Bagaimana Yixing-ge bisa tahu kalau itu V?"

"Erm, dia menghubungiku. Saat aku datang, dia sudah membuat luka di kepalamu itu." Yixing menunjuk dekat pelipisnya.

"Ge, apa kau tahu kalau Oh Sehun itu ternyata tahu kalau aku disandera? Bahkan menanyakan keadaanku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hari ini Yixing dibuat penuh kejutan dari pasien merangkap adiknya ini. "Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia yang membohongimu bisa tahu!? Kalian bertemu lagi?" Panik di nada suaranya sangat jelas. Khawatir.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm… dia kemarin menemuiku menanyakan luka kepalaku. Bahkan dia bilang hari itu aku keluar sendiri dari tempat sandera. Dia juga bilang mencoba menghubungi tapi aku tak menjawab sama sekali. Aneh."

Zhang Yixing mencerna semua ucapan Luhan dan mengambil keputusan sementara.

"Luhan…"

"Ya?"

"Tadinya aku mau tanya soal sandera itu. Kau ingat tidak sewaktu diculik atau ditahan atau lainnya?" Dalam batinnya yang penuh kekhawatiran, Yixing berusaha bersikap netral dan objektif dengan posisinya sebagai dokter. Juga agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

Melihat Luhan menggeleng, sangat jelas artinya bahwa alter ego Luhan melakukan sesuatu sehingga Luhan tidak mendapat trauma kekerasan lagi, yaitu V.

Yixing mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya untuk perkembangan konseling dan kepribadian Luhan.

"Itu artinya kau tidak tahu sama sekali kalau diculik, kan?"

Luhan mengiyakan. "Justru aku penasaran kenapa Oh Sehun tahu."

Yixing melanjutkan, "Ini hipotesaku, Lu. Alter egomu, V yang ambil alih kesadaranmu selama kau disandera. Selama itu, kemungkinan besar Oh Sehun bertemu dengannya." Ia kembali mengetik dalam laporan tentang Luhan.

Mendengarnya, Xi Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Jadi dugaanku benar."

Yixing mengerjabkan matanya. "Dugaan?"

"Sejak kemarin aku terus kepikiran dari mana ia bisa tahu semua hal yang bahkan tak kuketahui. Jadi benar kalau Oh Sehun ada di sana… Saat aku disandera yang bahkan aku tak mengerti bagaimana kejadiannya."

Melihat Yixing masih mmenyimak, Luhan melanjutkan, "Aku sempat berpikir menanyakan peritiwa itu, tapi sama saja aku mengakui kalau aku punya alter ego dan juga membohonginya. Bisa-bisa dia murka dan melukaiku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Oh Sehun akan melukaimu?"

Jeda sesaat, Luhan menutup matanya sambil mengernyit.

"Karena aku yakin dia bukan pria baik-baik."

.

.

tbc


	11. Chapter 10

Crime and Punishment

Chapter 10

.

.

"Yixing-ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kurasa kau jangan terlalu lembek terhadap Luhan," ucap Joonmyun pada tunangannya. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya di pangkuannya.

Sang psikiater yang mendengarnya tidak terkejut. Sebaliknya, ia sangat mengerti maksud laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya ini. Yixing amat sadar kalau ia sudah melanggar banyak etika sebagai seorang dokter jiwa.

Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tahu… tapi itu lagi ia pasien pertamaku dengan jangka waktu panjang," balas Yixing.

"Tapi orang tuanya mempercayaimu. Mereka pasti mengharapkan ada perubahan. Bagaimana dengan proses terapi-terapinya?"

Yixing menggeleng lemah.

"Aku takut melakukan shock terapi dan menggali masa lalunya."

Joonmyun yang khawatir akan keduanya mulai kesal melihat tidak ada perkembangan dalam pengobatan dan konsultasi dari Yixing terhadap Luhan.

"Tapi itu prosedurnya, Yixing! Kau harus menghancurkan atau menggabungkan alter ego Luhan agar dia sembuh! Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku,"serunya.

"Aku tahu, Joonmyun! Tapi… anak itu…"

Joonmyun menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, menatap serius tunangannya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan terapi pada Luhan?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu," suara lirihnya semakin memprihatinkan.

Sang dokter bedah itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pun kondisi mentalnya, kita sebagai dokter tetap harus mengikuti prosedur dan memberi yang pada keluarganya. Kau tidak bisa terus begini, Yixing."

Sembari menundukkan kepala, Yixing merasa tidak percaya diri untuk melakukannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memaksanya untuk terapi kalau dia tidak kooperatif secara mental, Joonmyun."

"Aku akan membantumu. Malam ini."

Yixing menaikkan alisnya heran."Malam ini?"

Joonmyun mengiyakan. "Di rumahnya, kita lakukan shock terapi secara paksa."

Perkataan tunangannya mengejutkan Yixing. Bayangan Yixing langsung memburuk ketika ia berpikir untuk melakukan terapi secara paksa. "Joonmyun, kau serius?" Dalam hatinya, ia berharap kalau Joonmyun hanya bercanda.

Sayangnya, harapannya tidak terwujud. "Aku serius. Malam ini juga."

Terdiam, Yixing kembali panik memikirkan kondisi Luhan setelahnya. "Joon… kalau alter egonya yang ambil alih bagaimana? Kalau depresinya kembali bagaimana? Kalau dia tidak—"

"Hush! Jangan pikir macam-macam! Semakin kau pikirkan, kau semakin melibatkan emosimu dan itu berbahaya." Joonmyun mengibaskan tangannya kasar di depan Yixing agar dia kembali fokus.

"Makanya nanti aku ikut menemani. Tenang saja, ok?"

Walau ragu, Yixing akhirnya setuju untuk melakukan shock terapi pada Luhan setelah tiga bulan. Joonmyun ikut serta membantu melalui instruksi Yixing nantinya. "Aku beritahu Luhan dulu kalau kita akan mampir."

-crime and punishment-

Mood sang bos mafia tidak pernah baik sejak peristiwa Luhan yang disandera oleh kelompok Jun kemarin. Emosinya tidak stabil dan terus-terusan marah tanpa sebab. Korbannya semakin banyak dan semakin tersiksa.

Hari ini ada beberapa orang yang tidak bisa membayar hutang. Para narkotika dan mereka yang membeli jasa dari kelompok Sehun semakin tidak terselamatkan.

"Apa gunanya aku memberi perpanjangan waktu? Kalian bahkan sudah memakai dua kesempatan itu," ujar Sehun ketus dari kursi kebanggaannya.

"Kami mohon, tuan! Kami akan membayar semua hutang kami dalam satu minggu!"

Melihat kondisi kaum lemah yang tengah bersujud di hadapannya membuat Sehun berdecih angkuh. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka berkata demikian padanya. Rasa bosan menghampirinya sebagaimana ia sangat hafal cara mereka memohon agar tidak dihilangkan dari muka bumi.

"Bernegosiasi? Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Saya mohon! Beri saya waktu untuk melunasi hutang saya! Satu kantong ekstasi cukup untuk saya sendiri. Lalu—"

Sehun menatap tajam pada pria paruh baya yang terus-terusan memohon meminta belas kasihan sementara yang lainnya diam. Sehun semakin kesal, jengkel dikala ia mendengar suara pria tambun tersebut.

Sang bos mafia memberi tanda isyarat pada gigolonya. "Lenyapkan."

Para gigolo segera menarik pria paruh baya tersebut untuk berdiri dan membawanya keluar. Hanya dia seorang. "Ti-Tidak! Tuan Sehun! Jangan bunuh saya!"

Pekikkan pria itu semakin melengking dan Sehun semakin mengacuhkan pria tersebut. Menyisakan tiga orang lagi yang hanya menerima nasib, mereka tetap berlutut sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian tidak memohon seperti orang tadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Kami salah karena tidak menepati janji. Walapun memohon, kami tidak yakin bisa melunasi semuanya dalam waktu dekat," balas salah seorang dari mereka.

Meski takut dan gemetar, ia yakin Sehun tidak akan membunuh mereka secepat ini.

"Kalau begitu jadi budak saja. Toh, banyak anggotaku yang butuh pekerja seperti kalian. Kerja sampai hutang kalian lunas."

Balasan Oh Sehun di luar dugaan mereka. "Ma-Maksud tuan?"

"Kerja sebagai budak. Tuli, ya?"

Tanpa membiarkan mereka memproses tujuan Sehun, sang bos mafia itu sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa mereka keluar. "Akan kukabari anggota-anggotaku yang kekurangan pegawai. Urusanku beres. Sampai jumpa."

Oh Sehun berdiri dan keluar dari sana diikuti Kris dan Xiumin yang sudah terbiasa melihat sikap cuek dari seorang bos mafia berhati dingin ini.

Ketiga-tiganya baru saja keluar dari mansion ketika ada beberapa mobil mewah berhenti di depan mereka.

"Wah, wah. Mau ke mana bos besar kita?" ujar seorang wanita berpakaian serba mewah. Semua yang dikenakannya adalah keluaran terbaru, dandanannya tebal dan tajam namun masih natural. Tiba bersama beberapa bawahannya, dengan angkuh ia mendekati Sehun secara seduktif.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberi salam padaku?" lanjutnya seraya membersihkan debu dari bahu Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai kecil, menghempaskan tangan wanita itu dari bahunya kasar. "Nona Park, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Park Miyoung, wanita yang cukup mengenal Sehun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia tetap tersenyum angkuh. "Hanya menemui pria yang paling sulit digoda di negara ini." Miyoung berusaha menyentuh pipi mulus Sehun, namun lagi-lagi tangannya dihempaskan oleh pria itu.

Sehun menangkap maksud Nona Park datang ke mansionnya. "Nanti kuhubungi lagi, sekarang aku harus pergi."

Setelahnya, Sehun meninggalkan wanita tersebut begitu saja. Ekspresi terkejutnya tentu membuat bawahannya sedikit panik karena diacuhkan.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

-crime and punishment-

Malam itu, Luhan bersama Yixing dan Joonmyun makan malam bersama. Ia menikmati makan malamnya tanpa beban serta masih bercanda ria. Di sisi lain, Yixing yang harus melakukan shock terapi semakin merasa bersalah karena akan ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

Makanan yang dilahapnya terasa hambar dan tidak membuatnya kenyang. Joonmyun yang memaksa Yixing untuk bertindak pun merasa tak nyaman. Ia hanya bisa membantu sebagai orang ketiga dan merasa mengganggu privasi mereka.

Seusai mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan, ketiganya menonton TV di ruang tengah. Hanya Luhan yang fokus, sementara keduanya saling berpandangan tanda akan memulainya.

"Umm.. Luhan. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Kuliah? Baik-baik saja hyung." Luhan mengemut es krim yang menjadi dessert mereka.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap berisik seperti biasa, ya?" lanjut Yixing.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Begitulah. Sepasang sejoli itu selalu kompak."

Joonmyun memutuskan untuk memulai duluan setelah basa basi singkat. "Luhan, kamu rindu dengan keluargamu?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang Joonmyun heran. "Kangen, sih... Sudah lama juga aku tidak menghubungi mereka."

Merasa awal pembicaraan baik, Yixing melanjutkan, "Aku berniat memberi laporan perkembanganmu nanti sekalian mengabari lewat telepon. Kau mau menghubungi mereka duluan?"

Luhan mengernyit heran. Ia mengambil ponsel barunya dan mencari contact keluarganya. "Biar kutelepon sekarang. Maksudnya papaku, kan?"

"Iya, Xi Huaqu," ujar Yixing.

Ayah Luhan menjawab telepon setelah beberapa dering. "Oh, Luhan. Kenapa?"

"Pa, sibuk?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Ini baru selesai kerja."

"Heeh? Padahal ini sudah malam sekali. Papa belum makan malam?"

"Hoho... aku baru saja makan di kantor, Lu. Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Belum. Yixing-ge dan Joonmyun hyung menemaniku!"

Sang ayah terdengar lebih ceria mendengarnya. "Ahh begitu... Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah."

Yixing memberi tanda untuk meminta mengoper teleponnya. Luhan menangkap maksud dokter psikiaternya dan berkata, "Pa, Yixing-ge mau bicara. Sebentar."

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, ia berkata, "Ni hao... Pak Huaqu, ini Zhang Yixing."

"Oh! Yixing-ah. Kau baik?"

"Baik... Anda dan istri anda, Mei, sehat?" tanya Yixing kembali. "Saya dan Mei juga sehat... Tolong jaga Luhan ya. Hoho."

"Iya. Pak, saya sekalian mau mengabari perkembangan Luhan. Nanti saya kirim laporan Luhan ke email anda."

"Okay. Saya tunggu."

Percakapan singkat yang disimak oleh Joonmyun dan sang anak menimbulkan reaksi yang cukup besar. Joonmyun tak menyangka Luhan menegang ketika mendengar nama ibunya, Mei disebut.

"Ge, apa-apaan itu?" ujar Luhan.

Yixing hanya menjawab, "Menanyakan keadaan orang tuamu."

"Tapi kenapa gege bertanya tentang wanita itu?" lanjut Luhan.

Joonmyun melanjutkan, "Dia kan mamamu. Apa salahnya?"

Psikiater itu mendelik pada tunangannya. Memintanya untuk berproses secara perlahan.

Ekspresi Luhan mendung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bukan mamaku, hyung."

"Dia tidak melahirkanmu, tapi dia mamamu sekarang, Luhan," kata Yixing. Senyumnya menenangkan Luhan sejenak, tapi tidak bertahan lama. "Aku takkan bisa menganggapnya sebagai ibuku, ge."

"Tetap saja, papamu menikah lagi dengan Mei," lanjut Joonmyun asal.

"Jangan sebut nama perempuan itu di depanku!" seru Luhan kesal. "Dia bukan mamaku dan takkan pernah!"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman sembari menatap tajam keduanya.

"Ge, setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku... wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang ingin kuhilangkan dari kehidupanku." Tatapan serius pemuda itu membuat Yixing melunak, namun tidak bagi Joonmyun yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya membantu kekasihnya.

"Tindakan seperti apa?"

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Ia menyuruh Joonmyun untuk tidak gegabah, memukul lengan Joonmyun. Reaksi Luhan sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padanya tiga bulan lalu. Pemuda itu mulai keringat dingin kala mengingat masa-masa kelamnya.

"Luhan... kau baik-baik saja?"

"...kenapa mendadak bertanya?" lirihnya.

Joonmyun tidak menduga Luhan akan bersikap begini. Namun, misi tetap harus dilaksanakan. "Hal seperti apa yang membuatmu trauma berat?"

Mengingat masa lalunya terasa begitu berat dan mengerikan. Luhan merinding tat kala ia membayangkan adegan-adegan itu di kepalanya. "Luhan?"

"Bisakah kau menjawab Joonmyun?" tanya Yixing.

Saat itu, Luhan sadar niat kedua dokter di hadapannya. "Haruskah gege melakukan terapi sekarang juga?"

Joonmyun cukup tertegun ketika Luhan paham akan situasinya. Berbeda dengan Yixing, sang psikiater hanya tersenyum hangat seraya menggenggam tangan pasien mudanya. "Maaf, aku terpaksa, Lu. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

Pandangan Luhan bertemu dengan mata Joonmyun yang seolah menunggu jawaban pasti. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "Menceritakan kembali masa lalu itu mengerikan, hyung."

Lawan bicaranya turut mengiyakan. "Trauma itu tidak boleh dibiarkan seumur hidupmu."

"Aku tahu! Aku mengerti kalau aku seharusnya menerima fakta dan berdamai dengan semua alter ego yang ada..." Luhan menutup matanya erat. "Hyung... semakin aku mencoba memikirkannya, aku semakin takut."

Ini kali pertama Joonmyun melihat Yixing dan Luhan sebagai dokter dan pasien. Dalam hatinya, ia kebingungan harus bagaimana.

Masih menggenggam tangan Luhan, Yixing perlahan mengambil alih kondisi mental pemuda itu. "Lu, kita mulai perlahan, ok? Kita mulai dari Will, sosok yang paling nyaman bagimu."

Memikirkan sejenak, pemuda itu akhirnya mengikuti arahan dari Yixing. Merasa harus meninggalkan keduanya dalam sesi terapi, Joonmyun memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar satunya yang kosong.

" _Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, kan?"_

-crime and punishment-

"Sehun-ssi, hari ini kau sangat berkarisma, kau tahu?" ucap wanita bernama Park Miyoung dari mulut manisnya.

Sesuai janji, Sehun membiarkan wanita itu menemuinya seusai pekerjaannya beres ketika menghubunginya kembali. Di kediamannya, Sehun selalu menerima tamu kalangan penting seperti Park Miyoung di ruangan khusus. Ia menuangkan vodka untuk dirinya sendiri sembari senyum miring.

"Bukankah aku selalu berkarisma, Nona Park?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Yah, melihat moodmu tidak kunjung baik terlihat semakin keren di mataku." Ia menatap Sehun dengan senyum bisnis terbaiknya. Meraba dada bidang pria itu.

Meneguk sedikit vodkanya, Sehun mendorong perlahan Park Miyoung. "Tidak secepat ini."

Park Miyoung berdecak kesal. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menghidupkannya. "Aku selalu harus merokok minimal satu batang saat bersamamu, tuan berhati baja. Ini menyebalkan."

"Kau bosan?" tanya Sehun.

Miyoung membuang wajahnya dari Sehun. "Selalu. Saat bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengunjungiku hampir setiap hari? Apa karena ayahmu?"

Wanita itu membuang asap rokoknya di depan wajah Sehun. "50:50. Aku ada niat tersendiri datang kemari."

Oh Sehun berdecak geli. "Padahal kau tahu perasaanku sedang buruk."

"Hei, kehadiranku tidak membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Justru membuatku ingin bermain."

Hendak bertanya, Park Miyoung membelalakkan matanya saat ia terdorong ke belakang oleh Sehun. Punggungnya yang terbuka menyentuh sofa langsung dengan Sehun di atasnya. "Hei, tadi kau bilang ini terlalu cepat."

"Terserah aku, 'kan, Nona Park?"

Oh Sehun membuang putung rokok dari sela jari Miyoung. Dengan kasar ia meraup bibir Miyoung dimana perempuan itu membalas sama ganasnya. Kedua tangannya memaksa Miyoung untuk membuka pakaiannya. Tangan Miyoung berniat melakukan hal yang sama, namun Sehun mencegatnya.

Ketika bibir Sehun merayap ke lehernya, Miyoung meminta, "Biarkan aku membuka bajumu juga."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menatap kesal ke wajah wanita yang berada di bawahnya. "Tidak."

Miyoung merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan tajam pria paling berkuasa di Korea Selatan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia membantu Sehun melepas semua pakaiannya. Sehun melepas kaitan bra Miyoung agar wanita itu lebih mudah melepasnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Miyoung mencumbu Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya. Bekas lipstik merah yang dipakainya berantakan di sekitar bibir mereka. Sehun menarik kepala wanita itu ke arahnya untuk mempermudah akses masuk lidahnya.

Tangannya merayap dan bermain dengan payudara besar nan kencang milik Miyoung. Wanita itu mulai mendesah. Bos mafia itu meremas payudara wanita tersebut sembari menggigit bahunya, melanjutkannya ke bawah.

"Ahh~ Sehun... Kau benar-benar pintar dalam urusan seks," lenguhnya panjang.

Sehun tidak membalas dengan kata-kata. Ia seolah-olah bermain solo dan menggigit puting Miyoung keras.

"Akhh~! Sehun!"

Miyoung melengkungkan punggungnya, menegangkan tubuhnya tat kala pria di atasnya mulai bermain kasar. Tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun, meremas rambut belakang pria itu.

Jari-jari ramping Sehun menarik celana dalam Miyoung ke bawah. "Lepas," perintahnya.

Miyoung segera melakukannya, senang dengan perlakuan pria itu padanya. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun meski pria itu tidak peduli. "Berbalik."

Memamerkan tubuh seksinya, Miyoung segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging sehingga pantatnya menghadap wajah datar Sehun.

Plak!

"Uhh..."

Miyoung merintih ketika Oh Sehun terus-terusan menampar pipi pantatnya hingga merah. "Sehun... Sehun..."

Plak! "Aku tidak suka kau memanggil namaku," ujar pria berhati dingin itu.

Sehun memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam anus Miyoung, melebarkannya dengan gerakan menggunting.

"Akh... Lalu, bagaimana? Aku suka memanggilmu begitu..." Terbiasa, Miyoung tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh tindakan Sehun.

Pria itu meludah ke dalam lubang anus Miyoung. "Tuan. Seperti orang lain."

Mendengarnya, Miyoung menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Sehun kesal. "Apa? Tuan?"

Berniat memprotes, ia tak bisa melawan saat Sehun sudah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Miyoung. Wanita itu memekik karena tindakan Sehun tanpa aba-aba.

Pria itu sudah menyiapkan penisnya sejak awal, memakai kondom tanpa sepengetahuan Miyoung, menerobos masuk dengan kasar.

"Hei! Sehun..! Pelan-pelan—Aww!"

Sehun kembali menampar pantat Miyoung dan menghentak-hentakkan penisnya tanpa memedulikan Miyoung yang mulai merasa sakit.

"Jangan sebut namaku, wanita jalang."

Oh Sehun membalikkan tubuh Miyoung paksa, membuat wanita tersebut semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menaruh kedua kaki Miyoung beristirahat di kedua bahunya. Menepuk-nepuk vagina Miyoung yang kemerahan.

"Kau sering one night stand, bukan?" Oh Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anus Miyoung, namun kembali memasukkannya ke dalam vagina Miyoung yang nampak longgar baginya. "Siapa saja yang pernah melakukan seks denganmu?"

"A-apa..?"

"Karenanya, panggil aku tuan."

Raut wajah kesal wanita itu segera berubah menjadi kenikmatan ketika Sehun memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. "Ahh~ Tu—tuan..."

Oh Sehun menjambak rambut panjang Miyoung dan bibirnya kembali merajalela di perutnya dan payudaranya sembari tangannya bermain di kelamin wanita tersebut. Miyoung gemetar menahan rasa geli dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Miyoung menyadari Sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya ketika pria itu mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina. Ia memperhatikan Sehun beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri tegak sementara Miyoung duduk di sofa kebingungan.

"Tuan Oh?"

Oh Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri, ya."

"Sudah selesai? Begitu saja?"

Laki-laki itu bergumam, melepas kondomnya dan memasukkan kembali alat kelaminnya ke dalam celana.

Miyoung memelas. "Aku belum puas. Ayo lanjut," pintanya.

Sehun memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Miyoung dari atas sampai bawah yang berkeringat dan berantakan. "Masturbasi saja sampai kau orgasme. Aku tidak mau."

Saat Sehun membuang kondom, Miyoung menahan tangan Sehun untuk tidak keluar ruangan.

"Kumohon! Aku... aku butuh bantuan untuk orgasme!" mohonnya sambil memelas lagi.

Sehun mendesah panjang. "Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku."

Di saat Sehun berniat meninggalkan Miyoung, pintu ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Miyoung menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat sesosok pemuda di sana.

Miyoung kelabakan melihat sosok asing di depan sana sementara ia masih telanjang. Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia kaget melihat pemuda itu ada di mansionnya tanpa kehebohan sama sekali.

Sosok itu berdecih kala melihat Sehun bersama seorang wanita yang sibuk mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai dan buru-buru memakainya.

"Ada apa ini? Kau habis seks bersamanya?" ujarnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendesah panjang. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan para anak buahku?"

Ia hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau lupa siapa aku, Oh Sehun? Apa kata Luhan jika dia yang melihat pemandangan ini."

Miyoung yang selesai berpakaian berdiri dibelakang Sehun dengan muka merah. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap orang asing itu. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena lengah, tanda-tanda kemenangan pun lenyap.

"V, kau tidak boleh memberitahu Luhan soal ini," titah Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"V!" Suara Sehun yang tinggi menakuti Miyoung, namun tidak bagi V yang tengah mengambil alih tubuh Luhan.

Miyoung yang selalu dijaga oleh ayahnya segera merasa menciut diantara keduanya. Ia melangkah mundur tanpa ia sadari.

V menangkap sosok wanita yang sempat ia perhatikan tanpa busana. V mengenal wajah itu. Lantas, V bergumam tidak jelas.

"V, bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun.

Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. "Aku salut kau langsung mengenaliku dalam sekali lihat, bukan Luhan."

Pria itu menghembus nafas kasar berat. "Tentu saja. Auramu berbeda. Semuanya berbeda dari Luhan."

"Heeh. Sungguh?"

V yang mengambil alih kesadaran Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Meski dari jarak sedekat ini?"

Sial, dimata Oh Sehun, wajah polos Luhan terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Pria itu menahan nafas tat kala aroma manis khas pemuda mungil itu tercium di inderanya.

"Hei, Nona Park, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami?" Tanya V tiba-tiba.

Park Miyoung kaget mendengarnya. Yang pasti, sosok itu bukan orang baik-baik juga, dalam batinnya.

Miyoung segera berlari kecil untuk keluar dari ruangan penuh cekaman itu, menghela nafas penuh kelegaan. Sempat merasakan kemenangan, rasa itu langsung pupus dari lubuk hatinya karena merasa dilecehkan serta takkan bisa menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai miliknya.

Tbc.


End file.
